El perro callejero y su compañera
by Arqueid
Summary: [FINAL] este es otro edxwin, Edward es una rebelde y su compañera trata de ayudarlo, algo asi como universo alterno. El peor summary de mi vida
1. Chapter 1

Este fic lo escribi con mi primito querido, que ademas de pervertido raro, no en serio, decidimos escribir sin rodeos. LEMMON EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS o al menos un intento si es que quieren que lo continue P disfruten!

El perro callejero y su compañera

-¡Edward Elric¿Por que has robado la billetera de Alphonse?- pregunto a su alumno el profesor Mustang  
-pues¿para que mas? necesito el dinero- le contesto bruscamente Edward, su profesor solo lo miro lleno de furia.  
-sera mejor que te largues Elric, no te han expulsado porque el director aun piensa que puedes cambiar- le ordeno el profesor.  
-gracias estupido profesor- le sonrió el alumno burlonamente, se levanto de su asiento y salio del aula.  
-ese Elric, han pasado años desde que se comporta de esa manera, honestamente creo que no cambiara- se resigno a decir el profesor Roy Mustang  
-profesor- comenzó a hablar Russell -tengo una idea¿por que no organiza un trabajo en equipo y escoge a una persona amable que sea capaz de hacer cambiar a Edward?-  
-mmm, muy buena idea Russell, pero no creo que alguien en este mundo pueda cambiar a Elric- suspiro Mustang  
-¿que tal Rockbell señor?- sugirió Russell  
-¡estas loco Trimham, seguramente que ni apenas llega a su casa, la lleva a su cama, ese chico es muy sin vergüenza y solo le gusta hacer una cosa con sus compañeras! - grito alterado el profesor, y todos lo miraron con un enorme sonrojo, el profesor tosió y dijo -esta bien, intentémoslo una vez-  
-Bueno alumnos, de tarea final tendrán que hacer un trabajo en equipo para pasar el año, se juntaran en sus casas y se organizaran, nombrare los equipos- Mustang agarra un papel y lo lee en voz alta -Hughes con Gracia... Izumi con Sig... Tu Block, con Ross... -y asi siguió nombrando los equipos y al final dijo -Rockbell con... -todos los muchachos esperaban ansiosos, Winry era una chica muy hermosa e inteligente, todos andaban detrás de ella -tu Rockbell con Elric- todos se sorprendieron, nunca hubieran imaginado a la chica perfecta con el perro callejero que era Edward -¿algún problema con los equipos?- finalizo Mustang, todos a coro contestaron que si, -bueno, que tengan buenos días, pueden retirarse- y salio al pasillo Roy.  
-¿que harás Winry?- le pregunto Nina a Winry.  
-no lo se, tal vez deba ir a hablar con Ed- respondió Winry  
-¿Ed¿Desde cuando lo llamas asi?- pregunto Nina  
-eh... quise decir, Elric- corrigió nerviosa Winry  
-bueno, has lo que quieras, buena suerte- se despidió Nina.

mientras Winry caminaba a la casa de Edward pensaba que le diria, con nerviosismo, se paro en la entrada de su casa y toco el timbre...

-¿Quién diablos es? - pregunto el muchacho

-soy Winry - respondió su compañera.  
-ah, espera un segundo- se quejo Edward, luego de unos minutos abrió al puerta, pero este solo tenia unos boxers -¿que quieres?- pregunto de nuevo, Winry se habia sonrojada a mas no poder y se habia quedado mirando la parte baja del chico -¿vas a ver mi erección o vas a decirme a que diablos has venido?- pregunto mas que enojado el ambarino  
-eh... no... lo siento es que, vine a hablar contigo sobre el trabajo- contesto desviando la mirada.  
-rayos, esta bien, espera- cerro la puerta y se escuchaba que hablaba con alguien, minutos después salio una chica, muy bella y detrás el chico, ya "bien vestido" y le dijo a Winry -bien, ya puedes pasar- y la chica aunque dudando entro.  
-siento haber interrumpido, en... tus cosas- se disculpo apenada la chica  
-no es nada, solo, llama antes de venir- contesto sin mirarla Edward.  
-nunca pensé, que tu casa seria asi- exclamo asombrada la chica al ver lo ordenado del lugar.  
-mi hermana viene a limpiar este lugar, pero no muy seguido, viaja mucho, negocios- contesto el desde la cocina.  
-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Winry  
-haz lo que quieras- contesto  
-esa chica, bueno, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero antes de que yo llegara...- comenzó Winry pero antes de que pudiera terminar Edward le contesto -si, estábamos pasándola bien, pero es igual que las demás- finalizo con desgano.  
-¿con más de una mujer?- pregunto Winry pero al darse cuenta de la pregunta se corrigió -no, disculpa, olvídalo-  
-si, me he acostado con mas de una, pero ninguna es buena¿quisieras...saber que tan bueno soy?- le pregunto atrevido el ambarino, haciendo que la chica se sonroje -disculpa Elric, pero yo no he venido para ser una mas en tu lista de chicas, he venido a hacer un trabajo- respondió la chica, sentándose en el sofá que allí habia, Elric se acerco a ella, la empujo bruscamente en el sofá y se le coloco encima, diciéndole -por favor, todas dicen eso y terminan conmigo en la cama, no quieres saber que tan bueno soy moviéndome- luego de eso Edward comenzó a besarle el cuello y a pasar sus manos por sectores en los que no era debido, la chica no se lo podía quitar de encima, ya que con sus manos habia tomado las suyas por sobre su cabeza.  
-déjame Elric!- le reclamo la chica nerviosa, furiosa y apenada al mismo tiempo.  
-ah, vamos, dime si no te gusto, te gusto Rockbell, no soy ningún estupido, me miras en las clases y en todo momento, pero a mi me gusta tu cuerpo- el ambarino acaricio una de las sensibilidades de la chica y nuevamente hablo -tienes un buen cuerpo, el cuerpo de una virgen, eso me gusta Rockbell¿no quieres perder la virginidad conmigo? sera divertido, te lo aseguro- al chico se le notaba un bulto en los pantalones de cuero que usaba y la chaqueta desprendida dejaba ver su bien formado pecho. Winry termino golpeándolo cuando Edward habia metido su mano en la playera de la chica.  
-¡no te pases conmigo Elric!- lo reto la chica mas que sonrojada, Edward se paro y la atrajo de la cintura a su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la boca, cuando al soltó le dijo -esta bien, podemos ir mas despacio- y la beso de nuevo, consiguiendo otro golpe de la chica -¡Edward Elric, te dije que no te pases conmigo!-  
-ah, como tu quieras, pero vas a tener que esperar ahora, tengo que descargarme, me excite demasiado- dijo Elric y la chica se sonrojo nuevamente, ella solo salio corriendo y llorando de la casa, ese chico sabia como provocar un daño psicológico.  
-ah, como quiera - dijo Edward  
Habían pasado ya tres días, Winry ni miraba al ambarino, le atraía, pero después de lo sucedido esa tarde cambio su pensamiento.  
-Winry, a ti siempre te ha gustado Edward ¿verdad?- pregunto Nina a su amiga  
-si Nina, aun de la manera en la que se comporta me he enamorado de el, pero... -recuerda el acontecimiento- desde esa tarde ya no lo creo-  
-Winry¿que te sucedió con el, "esa tarde"¿Te hizo algo malo?- pregunto preocupada Nina  
-si te lo cuento ¿se lo dirás a alguien?- contesto la chica rubia  
-no se lo cuento a nadie- prometió Nina  
-bueno, cuando yo llegue... (N.C: me da flojera escribir todo de nuevo)- empezó a contarle todo a Nina. Al terminar, la chica se habia quedado boquiabierta.  
-pero, no te hizo nada mas ¿cierto?- dijo Nina mas que preocupada  
-no, lo golpee- contesto algo triste Winry  
-si te hubiera hecho algo te juro que lo mataba- dijo Nina con llamitas en los ojos haciendo reír a Winry -no te preocupes, pidele un cambio al profesor- sugirió Nina  
-no, lo intentare una vez mas- dijo la chica dejando confundida a Nina  
-haz lo que quieras, pero ten cuidado- le advirtió Nina.

No sean tacaños y dejenos reviews! nos vemos


	2. la venganza

Esa noche en la casa Elric  
-Edward, te dije que lo cuidaras- le dijo una chica al ambarino, quien era muy parecida a el.  
-lo siento Trisha, no sabia que darle de comer- contesto tirado en el sofá el chico.  
-eres muy irresponsable hermano- le dijo Trisha.  
-pero si el ratón ese es tuyo- dijo enfadado  
-pero ese ratón me lo pediste tu ¿para que lo querías?- dijo Trisha guardando al roedor ya muerto en una bolsa.  
-era para un trabajo de ciencias, pero como le robe la billetera al profesor me dijo que lo suspendiera y me largara antes de que me expulsara- contesto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.  
-ay hermano, nunca vas a cambiar - suspiro Trisha. El teléfono suena y Edward de mala gana contesta.  
-¿que quieres?- pregunto bruscamente  
-...- nadie respondió y se corto.  
-quien mierda era!- se quejo el ambarino  
-oye, habla bien que es gratis- le reto Trisha  
-si, quien diablos era- dijo burlón, acostándose de nuevo en el sofá. El teléfono nuevamente sonó y esta vez fue Trisha quien contesto -hola-  
-¿Trisha? ¿Eres tu?- se escucho que la chica de la otra línea contesto  
-eh, si, ¿Quién habla?- contesto amablemente la hermana del ambarino  
-Winry... Winry Rockbell- contesto  
-ah, Winry, hace tiempo en le campamento de verano, fuimos compañeras de equipo, ¿Cómo estas?-  
-bien, muy bien, ¿estas en la casa de Edward?-  
-ah, si, he venido a verlo, tenia que limpiar la casa-  
-¿eres su hermana?- pregunto sorprendida Winry  
-si, no te lo ha dicho-  
-no, bueno...-  
-quieres hablar con el?-  
-¡NO, disculpa, es que, ¿podría hablar contigo?-  
-si, claro, nos vemos- Trisha corta y se acerca a su hermano.  
-¿Quién era Trisha?- pregunto el  
-Winry, hermano- contesto sonriéndole.  
-ah, Rockbell, el otro día vino a mi casa me golpeo y se fue corriendo- dijo enfadado  
-¿que le hiciste Edward?- pregunto seria Trisha.  
-solo la recosté en el sofá y la toque, eso es todo, se fue llorando pero antes me dio un golpe- cuando Edward termino una mano de Trisha golpeo su rostro  
-¡Trisha! ¿Por que fue eso?- pregunto alterado agarrandose el rostro.  
-no tendrías que haberle hecho eso a Winry- lo reto furiosa.  
-¿pero de que te enojas, es solo una niña que es igual a las demás, a excepción tuya, todas quieren lo mismo- dijo cerrando los ojos.  
-pero Winry no es igual a las mujeres con las que te acuestas, ellas solo buscan eso, ir contigo a la cama, pero Winry es amable e inocente, no tenias derecho ni siquiera a tocarla- exploto Trisha furiosa -mas te vale que mañana vayas y le pidas perdón, escuchaste!-   
-eh... s-si Tri-Trisha- contesto Edward desparramado contra la pared.  
-bien, entonces vuelvo en un momento- dijo Trisha y abrió la puerta, salio y se encamino a la casa de Winry  
Winry la esperaba y de pronto un toc-toc se hace escuchar  
-¡Winry, siento haber tardado, es que mi hermano me llamo porque olvide tirar el hámster, es tan irresponsable que se murió- se excuso divertida Trisha  
-no te preocupes- la calmo Winry  
-y... ¿querías preguntarme algo?- pregunto la castaña.  
-si, pero esta bien si no quieres responder- se adelanto Winry -quería preguntarte, ¿por que Edward se comporta como lo hace?-  
-se ha comportado de esa manera desde que nuestros padres fallecieron, en realidad, nuestro padre nos dejo y nuestra madre murió de una grave enfermedad- dijo la castaña -desde entonces, ha cambiado muchísimo... también esta el hecho de que, en ese mismo año, tuvo una novia, el la amaba mucho, pero ella solo quería acostarse con el, después de eso, lo dejo y se fue sin decir nada, ambos hechos, fueron golpes durísimos para Edward, he intentando ayudarlo, pero no me deja, aunque sea desinteresado por todo, creo que le hace falta cariño, no el cariño fraternal que yo le brindo, sino, amor- finalizo Trisha  
-lo siento, no lo sabia- contesto apenada Winry  
-disculpa a mi hermano por lo de la otra tarde, se sobrepasa con las chicas- hizo una reverencia.  
-no, esta bien, no hagas eso- dijo Winry.  
-espero que lo ayudes, le vendrá bien, hablar con alguien... ¿sabes? creo que le gustas- dijo nuevamente Trisha -fue bueno verte de nuevo Winry, ¿quisieras acompañarme, me daria miedo volver sola-  
-si, seguro...

Ambas caminaban en silencio, Trisha en la esquina, se despidió de Winry y se marcho.  
-ahora entiendo el comportamiento de Ed, quiero decir Elric- pensó Rockbell. Empezó a caminar, sintió que alguien la seguía, intento escapar por un camino mas corto, pero la persona fue más rápida y le tapo la boca con la mano y envolvió su cintura con un brazo llevándola a un callejón -te soltare si no gritas- susurro la persona, Winry asintió con al cabeza, la persona la soltó y poniéndose frente a ella, la apreso con sus brazos contra la pared  
-¿Eres tu Elric?- pregunto nerviosa Winry  
-si, soy yo Rockbell- contesto el rubio.  
-n-no, por favor, no me hagas nada- suplico Winry, nerviosa, pero más nerviosa se puso cuando sintió una risa del rubio.  
-no es común de mi, pero vine a pedirte perdón, mi hermana me obligo- le susurro Elric -tendrás que ayudarme en el trabajo, si no apruebo repetiré el año- dijo caminando  
-¿en realidad eres tú Elric?-  
-¡Si soy yo!- dijo casi gritando -vamos, mi hermana dijo que te acompañara a tu casa, es muy tarde para que andes sola-  
Winry se habia quedado parada, atónita.  
-ah, te prometo que no te haré nada, solo te dejare en tu casa y me largare, vamos que me espera Trisha- le ordeno Elric  
-e-esta bien- Winry comenzó a caminar al lado de Edward  
-mañana hablaremos del trabajo Rockbell en mi casa, deberás venir de noche porque acompañare a Trisha al aeropuerto, debe comenzar a viajar de nuevo- dijo el rubio como una orden, Winry lo miro preocupada -ah dios, no te haré nada, ¿podrías dejar en pensar en que te llevare a la cama?- pregunto haciendo que la chica se sonrojase, -o, ¿es que quieres acostarte conmigo Rockbell?- la chica no contesto, estaba muy sonrojada y un nudo se habia hecho en su garganta, el rubio se limito a reír otra vez. Una vez en el lugar, Elric solo dijo -nos vemos- y se fue corriendo, Winry entro en su casa y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se coloco el pijama y se acostó, ese día habia suido muy duro. Edward estaba pensativo en su habitación, hasta que decidió dormirse.  
Al otro día todos asistieron a la escuela, Edward estaba muy distraído, muy callado, no parecía el mismo.  
-Elric... Elric... ¡Elric!- grito Mustang  
-¡¿que!- respondió saliendo de su transe.  
-te he llamado mas de una vez, estas muy distraído, ¿que te pasa?- pregunto el profesor.  
Edward miro a Winry, luego dirigió su vista al profesor y dijo -nada, hoy no es mi día-  
Roy miro a Rockbell, sonrió y dijo -a caso, ¿te paso algo con la señorita Rockbell?-  
-¡claro que no, es solo que... ah, no le importa estupido profesor- contesto como siempre Edward.  
-me parece que te has enamorado Elric- dijo sonriendo el profesor burlonamente.  
-¡no me he enamorado de nadie maldito profesor!- contesto y nuevamente e inconscientemente miro a Winry.  
-mmm, estas mirando mucho a la señorita Rockbell, ustedes se traen algo- dijo picaronamente Mustang  
-¡cállese profesor, ¡¡¡¡Rockbell no me gusta para nada, solo hago el trabajo con ella porque me obligaron y lo que paso esa tarde no fueron nada mas que manos y un par de besos!- grito alterado Elric, haciendo que Winry se sonrojase a mas no poder y todos miraran a la pareja de rubios picaramente  
-sera mejor que bajes el tono Elric, has dejado lo único que te queda de dignidad- lo reto calmado el profesor -si quieres puedes salir, de todas maneras, dentro de cinco minutos tocara el timbre de recreo- antes de que Mustang dijera algo mas, Edward ya habia salido.  
En el recreo, Winry Y Nina hablaban -tendrás que vengarte Winry- exclamo decidida Nina.  
-pero... ¿por que Nina?- pregunto confundida Rockbell.  
-por tres cosas, por el tocamiento de aquella tarde, por su declaración a todos del tocamiento y por todo!- nombro Nina -¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?- pregunto mas confundida Winry.  
-hazle lo mismo que te hizo a ti- dijo Nina algo furiosa.  
Winry se sonroja y desesperada dice -espera Nina, no creo que sea... bueno hacerle lo que me hizo, ¿y si nos dejamos llevar?-  
-no te preocupes Winry, detente en "el mejor" momento y déjalo con la calentura en los pantalones- dijo Nina mas que segura, haciendo que Winry se sonrojara mas -pero Nina, ¿y si luego piensa mal de mi o me persigue para continuar?-  
-deja de preocuparte y véngate, no tenia derecho a decirlo frente a toda la clase- la alentó Nina.  
Winry habia empezado a caminar por un camino alejado, ya que todos le preguntaban por "esa tarde", mientras caminaba, sintió que la seguían, quiso correr, pero la persona le tapo la boca y envolvió su cintura con uno de sus brazos, llevándola detrás de unos arbustos -si no gritas te soltare- Winry sabia que era Edward, asintió con la cabeza y Edward la soltó, colocándosele encima, la chica quiso golpearlo, gritarle y maldecirlo, pero aun asi, no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, se limito a sonrojarse -¿q-que quieres Elric?- pregunto la chica, -mi hermana me mando a decirte que te diera su nº de teléfono dijo que quería hablarte- contesto el chico -esta bien, gracias, pero ¿podrías quitarte de encima?- Edward se levanto, le dio un papel con el numero y termino yéndose por el camino en el que habia llegado.  
-... ¿te acompaño a tu casa?- pregunto al teléfono Trisha.  
-si, me dijo que tú lo habías mandado- dijo la chica rubia.  
-¿de que hablas? nunca le pedí eso a Edward- dijo Trisha -estoy segura de que nunca le dije eso, ah, seguramente el habrá querido acompañarte- dijo Trisha picaramente.  
-tal vez- susurro Winry.


	3. nuevo integrante, un consuelo y celos

Bueno, aqui esta... no se si les vaya a gustar, decidimos incluir un poco de yaoi incesto...

Siempre olvido esto: FMA no me pertenece y si lo hiciera noescribiria estos fics

Al momento de ir al hogar del chico, Winry, pensaba en su "venganza"...

-sigo pensando que es mala idea- pensó en voz alta en el camino -¿estará bien que me vengue?-

-yo creo que si- contesto alguien de alguna parte

Winry se sobresalto y se puso pálida...

-¿quien esta allí?- pregunto mirando a todos lados

-jeje¿te asuste?-

-¿quien eres?-

-yo soy...- y en ese momento, alguien baja de un salto de un árbol -me dicen Pride- el chico era rubio, de ojos dorados como los de Elric, aunque tenia tatuajes en todo el cuerpo

-¿quien eres¿Conoces a Elric?-

-soy Pride ya te lo dije ¬¬ y si, conozco a Edward- respondió el chico

-¿como?-

-bueno... es una larga historia- le contesto Pride

-¿que eres de el?-

-un amigo muy antiguo- contesto caminando a su lado -y tu? eres su novia?-

Eso hizo sonrojar a Winry -no, solo una compañera, debo hacer un trabajo con el-

-jajaja- lanzo una carcajada el chico -ese tonto es menos responsable que yo y mira que no ordeno mi casa hace dos meses- bromeo Pride

Winry rió tímidamente y lo miro de reojo, era parecido a Edward -¿vives por aquí?-

-no, viaje a ver al perro callejero, hace tiempo que no lo veo- contesto el chico

-¿perro callejero?-

-ah, un apodo- explico Pride -¿que hace una chica tan linda como tu a estas horas sola por la calle?-

Ante el comentario Winry se sonrojo nuevamente -caminaba a la casa de Edward-

-que suerte- comento Pride -podremos ir los dos y sorprenderlo-

En la casa del ambarino

-toc toc- se escucho, el ambarino camino y abrió la puerta.

-Ed!- lo saludo Pride

-¿Pride?- dijo confuso, y luego miro a Winry -y tu Rockbell¿que hacías con el estupido este?-

-no te importa, además, deberías de tratarlo mejor, vino desde lejos a verte- lo reto Winry

-no te preocupes Ed, no te pongas celoso- lo "calmo" Pride

-¡NO ESTOY CELOSO!- le grito el rubio -entren-

Los recién llegados pasaron y Ed sentándose en el sofá, pregunto al otro rubio -¿a que has venido Pride?-

-pues a que mas? a visitarte herma... digo ejem, Edward -corrigió nervioso Pride -¿que me dices? como has estado los últimos tiempos?-

-bien... ¿y tu?- contesto con una mirada asesina

-muy bien, veo que tu nos has cambiado nada¿Trisha?-

-ya te he dicho que viaja, negocios, aunque hoy fue a ver a una amiga- contesto el chico

-tu nunca has hecho nada eh, honestamente creo que no eres bueno para nada- bromeo Pride

-pero... sabes que soy bueno para algo Pride- le devolvió Ed

Pride se sonrojo un poco al escuchar esa frase y para evadir dijo -deja de decir estupideces malcriado pervertido- rió el chico

-según lo que recuerdo tu no eres ningún santo Pride- siguió Ed

-ya... cálmense- les sugirió Winry al ver la extrañes de la conversación.

-Winry tiene razón, yo mejor iré a dormir- anuncio Pride y subió las escaleras -¡ni se te ocurra entrar en mi habitación!- le aviso Ed -¿de que es el trabajo...?-

Edward y Winry charlaron sobre el trabajo, pero la hora se es paso muy rápido y ya era tarde para ambos

-mejor ya me voy, es muy tarde... ¿entendiste de que se trata?- pregunto la chica

-sip¿no quieres quedarte a dormir?- pregunto algo sonrojado el chico -es muy tarde para que salgas-

Winry lo miro sospechosamente, cosa que el chico noto.

-ah Rockbell- la reto Ed -solo es dormir, no te haré nada-

-esta bien- acepto -pero si llegas a asomar aunque sea un pelo por la puerta te matare-

-esta bien, esta bien- dijo Edward -tú puedes dormir en la habitación de Trisha-

-buenas noches Elric- se despidió Winry, yendo a la habitación señalada.

Edward se acostó en el sofá. Después de meditar un rato, se quedo dormido...

Eran alrededor de la una, Winry no podía dormir, pensaba en lo que Nina le habia dicho...

-sigo creyendo que es mala idea, no quiero hacerle eso a Edward- pensó en vos alta mientras salía de su habitación...

-creo que deberías darle celos- le sugirió Pride saliendo de la nada

-¡Pride! no me asustes asi- lo reto Winry -¿que le de celos?-

-claro, le gustas- le contesto Pride -además... creo que es viceversa-

Winry, tras el comentario de Pride, se sonrojo un poco

-¿me equivoco?- pregunto pícaro

Winry negó con la cabeza tímidamente, pero luego recordó algo... -¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-claro-

-hoy, cuando entramos y Edward charlaba¿le dijiste hermano?-

Pride se sobresalto y se sentó en el piso, -veras, Edward y yo... bueno... somos...- y antes de que pudiera terminar una zapatilla de Ed voló a su cara -hagan silencio que quiero dormir!- los reto

-lo sentimos- contestaron a coro Pride y Win

-bueno, Winry, no quiero que pienses mal de Edward pero, el, Trisha y yo... somos hermanos- contesto Pride

-¿hermanos?- Winry lo miro extrañada -por eso te parecías a el!-

-eh, si ¬¬-

-¿por que no me lo habías dicho?-

-porque a el no le gusta que cuente a nadie que somos hermanos- contesto algo ruborizado Pride

-¿puedo saber el por que?- pregunto Rockbell

-es que... ¿te contó Trisha de Natsumi, la novia de Ed?-

-si, algo-

-ella lo habia dejado... por lo que se, el la quería, pero...- Pride fue interrumpido por esta vez un velador, dandole en la cara

-¡no se lo digas estupido!- lo reto corriendo hacia el

-no puedes escondérselo mas Edward- le reprocho el caído

-pero no tiene porque saberlo, no quiero que pase lo mismo que con todos- le devolvió Ed

-pero ya sabe que somos hermanos!-

-no me importa, no debe saberlo, además, no quiero que se aleje de mi como todos porque yo la...- Ed se trabo -porque... yo... te... porque-

-Edward?- pregunto algo sonrojada por el comentario

-hermano... debes decírselo, y ya te darás cuenta porque- Pride se retiro de la escena, a la habitación del mayor

-Edward¿Que te paso?- pregunto al ver que se habia caído

-nada, solo... me maree, estoy algo confundido- contesto -pero no importa, vete a dormir- le ordeno el chico

-¿puedo... puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto cabizbaja la chica

-y tu decías que yo era pervertido- le reprocho Ed desde el sofá

-¡No es para eso tonto!- lo reto sonrojada -es solo que... la habitación de Trisha es muy grande y esta todo en silencio-

-miedosa- susurro Ed -esta bien, pero no creo que entremos los dos-

-eso no es problema...- dijo Winry acercándose al chico, acostándose frente a el y muy pegada -lo ves? entramos-

El ambarino estaba sonrojado y se perdía en el azul de los ojos de la chica -podría...?-

-¿que?- pregunto la chica

-podría...? solo uno- susurro el rubio

-¿solo un que?- pregunto confundida, pero se dio cuenta al ver como el chico se acercaba a su rostro

-solo uno- susurro antes de juntar sus labios con los de la chica

Pasaron largo rato juntos, hasta que Edward decidid separarse

-lo siento- se disculpo

-no importa- le aseguro Winry abrazándolo -Edward... ¿por que te comporta de una manera conmigo y de otra con los demás?-

-porque yo... tú... no puedo- se arrepintió el chico

Winry vio como el chico empezo a tartamudear y para calmarlo -buenas noches Elric- se despidio cerrando los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del chico...

-¡BUENOS DIAS!- dijo un Pride enérgico -¿donde están todos?- "asomo" la cabeza por sobre el sofá y...

-LO SABIA Y NADIE ME QUERIA DECIR LA VERDAD!- empezó a saltar Pride

-¿que rayos te sucede Pride!- lo reto Ed -tan temprano y ya estas gritando-

-¿estas cansado?- pregunto pícaro -¿que habrás andado haciendo?-

-nada tonto, vuelve a tu habitación- le ordeno el ambarino

-¿que dices de la "amiguita" que duerme allí CON TIGO?- pregunto Pride aguantando la risa

-¿que...?- bajo la vista y se encontró con una Winry muy, y cuando escribo MUY es muy, pegada a el, abrazándolo...

-jajaja- rió Pride -tenia razón y no lo querías admitir-

-no tengo nada que admitir, además, durmió conmigo porque tenia miedo en la habitacion de Trisha- se explico Ed

-como tu digas... siento lo de anoche hermano- se disculpo Pride apenado

-no te preocupes, pero... lo que hicimos esa noche, debes olvidarlo... a mi me persigue el remordimiento todo el tiempo no quiero que te pase lo mismo- le pidió Ed

-pero... solo fue un consuelo hermano- le respondió Pride

-un consuelo... pero fue mi culpa... perdóname Pride... porque yo me lleve tu inocen...- pero no pudo terminar ya que Pride lo callo poniendo un dedo

-no te llevaste nada de mi, me diste algo...- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla -te amo hermano, pero no de esa manera que tu a Winry, de manera fraternal como siempre... todo fue un solo un consuelo y quedo atrás, no vale la pena recordarlo... somos hombres, hermanos, unidos por sangre... y seguimos siendo eso, nada mas- le aseguro sincero Pride

-Pride...- susurro el mayor y lo abrazo, aun de la incomoda posición en la que estaban

-hermano... te mentí...- le susurro Pride

-¿que?-

-te amo Edward- y lo abrazo -y se que eso no podrá ser, se que somos hermanos, y hombres... seria visto con repugnancia y asco... aun asi... te quiero como siempre lo hice-

-Pride... te quiero como hermano... porque yo...amo a alguien mas...- le contradijo lastimeramente Ed

-entiendo- dijo sonriente Pride -Hermano!-

-que?-

-me olvide de decirte... tengo novia!- anuncio feliz

-¿QUE TU QUE...?- pregunto Ed

-que tengo novia- respondió Pride

-me alegro, era hora- lo felicito

-jeje, bueno, pero no pudo venir ya que estudia-

-¿que estudia?- pregunto el ambarino

-ehhh... estudia... medicina- dijo algo dudoso

-entonces, podré golpearte y luego ella te curara- le comento el chico, asustando al menor

-mejor, despierta a tu nov... es decir a tu amiga- se burlo Pride corriendo a la escalera

-maldito pequeño- susurro en burla Ed, miro a la chica y se acerco a su oído -Winry...-

-mnhmmn- gruño dormida cosa que hizo reír a Ed

-oye, ya despierta perezosa- la llamo Ed

-nonono- susurro nuevamente dormida

Edward se canso y se monto sobre la chica -OYE! DESPIERTA QUE TE VIOLAN!- la llamo Ed

La chica de inmediato abrió los ojos -Edward...? que...? quitaté de encima pervertido!- le grito sonrojada y empujándolo consiguiendo nada.

-shhh- la callo Edward

-¿que sucede? quitaté- le ordeno, el chico, en cambio le tomo las muñecas y alzo sus brazos hacia arriba de su cabeza, apoyando su peso contra su cuerpo

-que haces...?- pregunto la chica

-quiero sentirme hombre otra vez- le susurro Edward

-pero... de que hablas? sentirte hombre otra vez?-

-debo decirte algo... y se que no te va a gustar- le contesto

-dime-

-pues... me olvide de... comprar el desayuno- le confeso sonriente al que recibió una patada de Winry en "esa" parte...

-eso es por el beso y la broma sin sentido... tonto- le aclaro Winry levantándose para ir a la habitación de Trisha

Edward se habia quedado duro en esa posición, con una expresión de dolor -rayos, auch-

Minutos después, Edward, vestido como debía, estaba por salir...

-¿donde vas hermano?- pregunto Pride

-a comprar mi desayuno- contesto fríamente

-ahhh-

-¿y tu?- pregunto al ver que también saldría

-espero a Winry, me pidió que a acompañara a comprar también- le contesto sonriente pero Ed no lo tomo tan bien

-hermano, no te pongas celoso- le pidió Pride con lo cual el ambarino:

-¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!- le grito

-como digas Ed-

-ya estoy lista- anuncio Winry -vamos Pride-

-si¿vienes con nosotros hermano?- pregunto Pride

-no, vallan ustedes, de paso me compran algo, no sean tacaños- les contesto Edward

-bueno, nos vemos Ed- se despidió Pride

-Pride...- lo llamo la chica

-si...-

-¿es verdad que tú tienes novia?- pregunto la chica y Pride se asusto

-¿n-nos escuchaste esta mañana?-

-no, Edward anda hablando de eso casi todo el tiempo- le contesto inocentemente

-ahhh- suspiro aliviado -te lo confió... es mentira no tengo novia... solo lo dije, para que Edward... olvidase lo que soy-

-¿lo que eres?- pregunto Winry

-lo siento... Edward puede contarte lo que realmente sucedió y del porque no le gusta que le diga hermano frente al publico- le explico Pride serio, cosa que a Winry la sorprendió no habia visto a Pride tan serio desde que llego

-no hay problemas... - contesto Winry

-¿que dices si nos sentamos allí?- pregunto el chico señalando un banco, ambos se sentaron

-¿te gusta mi hermano Winry?- pregunto Pride

La chica se sonrojo al instante y Pride sonrió...

-eso significa si?-

Winry asintió con la cabeza -me gusta desde la primaria- contesto

-a mí desde siempre- susurro el chico

-disculpa-

-¿que? Ahhh, nada nada, pensamientos míos, no es nada importante no tiene importancia nada extraño- tartamudeo Pride

Winry miro, sospechaba de los dos rubios después de la extraña charla de ayer en la noche...

-¿como le daremos celos a Edward?- pregunto el chico

-ah, eso, todavía no lo se- le contesto, luego miro de reojo a Pride que miraba al cielo -ya se-

-ya lo tienes?-

-si, tu me ayudaras a darle celos!- le comento la chica -¿podrías hacerme un favor...?-

-rayos, donde diablos estarán estos dos- susurro Edward buscándolos con la mirada, hasta que los vio, muy juntos... -¡te mato Pride!- murmuro y se mordió la manga del sobretodo rojo

Pride y Winry estaban sentados en el mismo banco, pero Pride le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, y la chica le apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro...

-¡TE JURO QUE TE MATO PRIDE!- grito el ambarino corriendo hacia el...

los dos del banco se miraron y se sonrieron, Pride tomo el mentón de Winry con su derecha y se acerco de a poco...

-¡PRIDE!- le grito y le clavo una patada en la cabeza

-¿Edward?- exclamo confundida la chica

-¡hermano! ;; ¿Por que hiciste eso?- pregunto Pride

-pues porque yo... es que... no quería que tu la... es decir... se tardaron mucho y me muero de hambre...- declaro nervioso y camino por donde habia llegado...

Pride se levanto sacudiendo su ropa, le sonrió a Winry y tocaron manos en señal de victoria

-tiene celos Winry! misión cumplida!- festejo Pride

-aun no...- lo corrigió -debemos hacer que se ponga mas celoso-

-¿mas aun? lo volvimos loco con esto... eso quiere decir que se puso celoso de mi... entonces... le gustas!-

Y ahora? opinen... Se aceptan criticas, ideas, felicitaciones, etc..


	4. una noche, dos hermanos, una propuesta

Al fin! ufff, costo terminar este cap, para los que les gusta el lemmon incesto y... mejor lean orque si no termino contandoles todo

FMA no em pertenece y no me acuerdo que sigue... disfruten!

Winry miro a Pride y agachando la cabeza le dijo

**-siento usarte para esto Pride-**

**-no es nada, lo único que quiero es que mi hermano sea feliz con la persona que ama...-** le aseguro Pride **-además... creo que se merece esto por lo que te hizo-** rió el chico

**-je, si, gracias... mejor vamos, Edward nos espera-** agradeció la chica

Esa noche...

**-¿por que sigues aquí Rockbell?-** pregunto Ed

**-Pride me dijo que podía-** le contesto indiferente

**-¿Pride?-** Ed apretó los puños con fuerza **-¿tienes algo con el?-** pregunto inconscientemente

**-no tengo porque decírtelo-** contesto dándole la espalda, sonriendo al notar los celos del ambarino mayor

**-te pido...- **suplico el chico **-por favor, dímelo...-**

**-es algo que no es de tu incumbencia-** le contesto aun fingiendo, hasta que sintió dos brazos calidos que le abrazaban por la cintura

**-te lo ruego... dímelo-** le susurro Edward

**-Edward...-**

**-¿Cuándo dejaras de llamarme Edward? dime solo Ed-** la reto Edward

**-yo...-**

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abre de golpe, dejando a la vista al hermano menor, haciendo que los abrazados se distanciaran asustados

**-lo siento-** se disculpo Ed, saliendo de allí

**-bien Winry-** la felicito Pride

**-falta el último paso-** susurro Winry juntando las manos

Los tres cenaron. Edward estuvo muy callado durante la cena...

**-yo mejor me voy a dormir-** anuncio Pride **-Winry...-** la llamo guiñándole un ojo

**-buenas noches Pride-** lo despidió con una picarona sonrisa

Edward se levanto furioso de la mesa y sin siquiera despedirse se marcho afuera.

**-hecho-** festejo Winry

**-Winry... creo que deberías buscarlo...-** le sugirió Pride

**-tienes razón-** le dijo y fue a buscarlo...

**-Edward!... Edward!-** lo llamaba sin resultado...

Entro en lo que parecía un callejón y lo busco...

De repente, siente que la apresan contra la pared

**-¿por que me buscas?-** pregunto el chico

**-no te busco...-**

**-jajaja¿que hacías?-** pregunto el chico

**-yo, esta bien... te buscaba, volvamos-** le pidió

**-espera...-** la llamo Ed **-no me contestaste-**

**-¿que?-**

**-tienes algo con el?-**

**-yo y Pride...- **en ese instante alguien cayo de espaladas **-auch mi espalda... ouuh, lo siento, no quería... interrumpir nada-** se disculpo nervioso Pride

**-no hay problema... no quería que pienses mal-** Ed se acerca a Pride **-tu eres mejor para ella-**

**-hermano... yo no le meto los cuernos a nadie-** lo reto Pride

**-eso es mentira, no tienes novia-**

**-¿como lo sabes?-** pregunto el menor

**-no soy estupido-** contesto alejándose rápidamente...

**-Ed...-** lo llamo Pride siguiéndolo **-eres un estupido al no darte cuenta-**

Edward se paro en seco **-¿que?-**

**-tu te darás cuenta solo-** le contesto con postura sabia **-no te fijas bien, estas segado por el pecado cometido aquella noche... te culpas por lo que paso pero no fue tu culpa, yo lo empecé-**

**-pero yo no lo detuve!-** le grito

**-Edward... a veces, es mejor olvidar tu pasado y vivir el presente, yo lo hago y no me arrepiento de lo que paso era algo que debía pasar y paso!-** le devolvió Pride **-y si le dices a ella lo que sucedió, se que te ayudara, no se alejara como todos... estoy seguro de que ella te quiere-**

**-pero...-**

**-déjate de peros, te amo hermano, y por eso quiero que seas feliz de una vez por todas...-** le declaro el menor **-admite de una vez que la amas...-**

**-yo...-** susurro Ed **-yo... la amo-**

**-¿lo ves?-** le dijo Pride con la voz ahogada en angustia **-la amas... por eso yo soy feliz su tu eres feliz... te quiero Edward... te amo y nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo! porque cuando...-** y aunque Pride quisiera terminar no podría, Edward lo habia abrazado fuertemente.

**-basta!-** le ordeno **-deja de amarme, no soy digno de tu cariño, por haberte violado... fui cruel, el demonio en persona... haberte tomado de esa manera, tan vil... solo fui segado por la tristeza y la soledad, la falta de Natsumi... la amaba Pride! te lo juro, no pude evitar no detenerte, me gustaba la forma en la que me acariciabas y besabas... no puedo mentirte lo disfrute y me siento en el agujero mas profundo y tortuoso del infierno por sentir que... POR SENTIR QUE EN REALIDAD TE AMABA!... pero solo fue deseo! y me duele, me duele saber que tu me aceptaste!-** le lloro Edward

**-hermano...-** susurro Pride **-tranquilo, no llores, no por eso, fue mi culpa, basta-**

**-Pride-**

**-hermano-** le correspondió el menor, mirándolo a los ojos **-Edward...-** el chico le tomo el mentón y lo elevo

**-lo siento-** se disculpo el ambarino **-perdóname Pride!-**

**-no, perdóname a mi-** y dejo un beso en los labios de su hermano

**-no!-** se alejo Ed **-no puedo-**

**-ya lo se-** le sonrió **-yo tampoco... solo... solo quería decirte que si vas al infierno, voy contigo si te vas al paraíso lo mismo haré... si te vas a China te acompañare... si vas a casa de Winry me quedare aquí, no querré molestarlos- bromeo Pride, a lo cual Edward rió**

**-volvamos, Winry debe estar preguntándose por nosotros-** le dijo el menor

**-¿como sabes que esta en casa?-**

**-me lo dijo antes de que te buscara-** le contesto **-olvida todo esto hermano-** le pidió Pride

**-...- **Ed no contesto y entro con el a la casa

**-¿están bien?-** pregunto al verlos, Winry

**-si-** contestaron a coro los dos rubios

**-voy a dormir-** anuncio Pride...

**-buenas noches... Edward-** se despidió Winry

**-si-** le contesto y se tiro en el sofá.

Winry entro en la habitación de Trisha. Se cambio y se acostó...

**-Pride...-** susurro Ed **-¿por que sucedió todo esto?-**

El chico se dio la vuelta en el sofá, se sentó en el y aplaudió tocando un adorno posado en la mesa convirtiéndolo en un caballito de madera...

**-recuerdo... la primera vez que hice esto-** susurro

FLASH BACK

**-hermano!-** lo llamo Trisha **-enséñame como usar la alquimia!-**

**-lo siento Trisha, tu no puedes usarla-** le explico **-yo si tengo el don-**

**-ah- **exclamo triste

**-pero...-** toco el circulo de transmutación **-mira-** creo un pequeño caballo

**-guau-** exclamo asombrada **-eres increíble hermano-**

**-gracias- **agradeció el rubio **-¿donde esta Pride?-**

**-esta detrás de la casa-** le contesto pensando **-¿por que se sube a los árboles?-** pregunto

**-no lo se... vamos a preguntarle-**

FIN FLASH BACK

En eso una lagrima cayo al piso proveniente del ambarino...

**-siento tanto lo que hice-** sollozo **-desearía estar muerto-**

Se limpio el rostro con el antebrazo **-recuerdo...-**

FLASH BACK

**-¿esta bien esto hermano?-** pregunto el pequeño Pride

**-no empieces a lloriquear-** le ordeno Ed **-extiende tu dedo-**

Pride lo hizo y Ed le hizo un pequeño corte, la sangre cayó en un pequeño recipiente en medio de un círculo de transmutación -**listo-**

**-¿estará contento el tío Al de volver?-** pregunto Pride

**-claro que si... si todos podemos vivir felices si el revive entonces esta bien-** le explico Ed...

FIN FLASH BACK

Edward cerró fuertemente los puños, luego se toco el brazo derecho...

**-me sigue doliendo desde que me lo implantaron-** susurro...

Aplaudió nuevamente y se toco el brazo, unas chispas hicieron su aparición y de repente un brazo de reluciente metal se ve...

**-¿que diría de mi si me viera en este estado Winry?-** se pregunto llorando

**-diría que eres un tonto el escondérmelo-** contesto una voz que el conocía

**-¿Winry¿que haces aquí?-** pregunto algo asustado limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas

**-no me cambies de tema Edward¿por que no me lo dijiste?-** lo reto sentándose a su lado

**-porque nadie me acepta como soy-** le contesto con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas...

Winry lo abrazo tratando de confortarlo **-yo te quiero como eres sin Automail o con, para mi eres Edward Elric-**

Edward se dejo abrazar, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica

**-¿por que lloras?-** pregunto la chica

**-porque...- **sollozo **-le hice algo malo a Pride-**

**-¿a Pride?-**

**-yo y el...-** empezó -**yo lo... yo-**

**-tranquilo, despacio... si no quieres decírmelo esta bien-** le dijo Winry **-pero quiero que sepas que te ayudare a afrontarlo, sea lo que sea-**

**-Winry...-** susurro el ambarino **-prométeme una cosa-**

**-¿que?-**

**-prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mi-** le pidió el

**-lo prometo-**

**-pero... seguramente me miraras con asco después de que te cuente lo que le hice-** sollozo nuevamente **-le hice algo horrible-** comenzó

**-no creo que sea tan malo, el aun te quiere-** lo consoló Winry

**-pero...-** tomo un respiro **-pero... YO LO HICE CON PRIDE!-**

Winry se sobresalto al escucharlo -¿**por que hicieron eso?-**

**-porque, estaba destrozado, cuando Natsumi me dejo estuve muy mal, no comía, casi ni dormía, y una noche...-**

FLASH BACK

**-hermano...-** hablo Pride entrando a la habitación del chico** -¿estas bien? no quieres comer algo, te enfermaras si sigues asi-**

**-no-** contesto frió Edward **-déjame-**

**-hermano...-** rezongo cansado de la terquedad que Edward mostraba

**-dije que me dejaras Pride-** le ordeno

**-Edward-** susurro Pride cuando se acerco a el, sentándose a su lado en su cama

**-vete-** le ordeno nuevamente Ed

Pride se acerco a el más y lo abrazo **-Ed...-** lo llamo en un tono que el mayor nunca habia oído

**-Pride...-** le devolvió girando la cabeza a verlo

**-Edward...-** repitió el menor en le mismo tono, con una mano le levanto el mentón y lo acerco a el, besándolo

**-Pride!-** lo reto alejándose **-¿que haces? esto esta mal-**

Pride no escucho su advertencia y lo recostó en la cama, colocándose sobre el...

**-¿q-que haces?-** pregunto el mayor

**-shh-** lo callo Pride y lo beso, esta vez con más pasión...

El mayor no puso resistencia y se dejo llevar...

Pride comenzó a recorrer, con sus manos, el cuerpo de su hermano, empezando a deshacerse de su ropa... primero la playera, el cinturón hasta que llego a los pantalones, los cuales desabrocho y retiro como pudo. Dejando a su hermano mayor solo en boxers.

Edward no tenia control sobre su cuerpo, empezó a quitarle la ropa a su hermano, acaricio su pecho y de un empujón, lo tiro a la parte delantera de la cama, quedando el sobre Pride...

Edward termino con la vestimenta de Pride, pero déjalo también en boxers. Comenzó a restregarse sobre su hermano...

**-ahh, Edward-** fueron los primeros gemidos de Pride

Mientras el mayor seguía restregándose sobre Pride, el acaricio la espalda de su hermano, llamándolo entre gemidos y suspiros...

**-hazme tuyo Ed-** le rogó su hermano, Edward lo miro y antes de besarlo, le apoyo las manos en la cadera, bajándole la ultima prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo...

Pride se sonrojo al notar la mirada de su hermano en su cuerpo y tímidamente pregunto **-¿te gusta lo que ves?-**

**-mas de lo que te imaginas- **contesto atacando con fogosos besos su cuello, para luego, con su fría mano de metal recorrer el pecho del chico debajo suyo, hasta legar a su hombría, la cual, por culpa de todas las caricias y besos que le habia regalado, estaba erecta.

**-Ed!-** fue el gemido ronco que dejo escapar de sus labios cuando la mano de su hermano se cerro ne su miembro...

Pride, no dejaba de gemirle al oído, comenzó a deslizar sus manos dentro de loso boxers de Edward

**-Pride!-** le gimió, mordiendo su cuello... mientras seguía tocándolo, dejaba calidos besos en su cuello.

**-por favor...-** suplico Pride **-hazme tuyo-**

Edward seguía con sus besos en el cuello de su hermano y condujo dos de sus dedos a la boca de Pride. El menor empezó a lamerlos de manera sensual, y cuando estuvieron húmedos como los necesitaba, Edward los retiro y los guió a la entrada de Pride...

**-duele hermano!-** le gimió en dolor

**-lo siento, pero si no hago esto, te dolerá mas-** le explico

Los minutos pasaban, Pride sentía cada vez mas placer y cuando el dolor lo habia abandonado completamente...

Edward apoyo todo su peso en el cuerpo de Pride, y lentamente se fue introduciendo en el y de un momento a otro lo penetraba fuertemente

**-Ed!... ahhh... hermano!-** le gemía Pride tirándole la trenza

**-Pride... Pride-**

Ed tomo el miembro del menor y empezó a masturbarlo...

Pride sitio que un calido liquido lo llenaba...

Luego la semilla caliente de Pride mancho ambos abdómenes y los dos, exhaustos, se recostaron en la cama del mayor.

Pride se acomodo en el pecho del ambarino, y este lo abrazo de forma protectora

**-gracias hermano-** le agradeció Pride

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, pero esa mañana Edward no se despertó de la mejor manera...

FIN FLASH BACK

**-perdóname-** le pidió Edward llorando intensamente

**-no te preocupes-** le susurro Winry

**-¿como no voy a preocuparme? viole a mi propio hermano-**

**-no lo violaste, el empezó, pero... es que los dos tienen culpa, aunque por eso no vas a morir, paso lo que tenia que pasar, Pride solo quería consolarte-**

**-pero... yo no lo detuve-**

**-es porque no habia nada malo, el amor entre hermanos no es malo, solo es extraño y mal visto, aunque esa ocasión solo fue cariño de Pride hacia ti-**

**-pero le quite la inocencia, y el solo tenia catorce!-**

**-ya... tranquilo-** lo abrazo nuevamente Winry...

Edward le devolvió el abrazo.

**-esta bien si me odias o te alejas, pero es que... no soportaba con guardármelo y no desahogarme con nadie- **le dijo Ed

**-no me alejare de ti...-** le aseguro Winry **-porque...-**

**-¿por que? soy un asco, un monstruo... no te merezco-**

**-porque te amo Ed-** le confeso sonrojada la chica

**-¿tu me...?-**

**-te amo y por eso no me alejare de ti!-**

**-yo...- **tartamudeo el ambarino limpiándose las lagrimas del rostro **-también, y estuve muy celoso de Pride...-**

**-no habrás creído que tenia algo con el?-**

**-bueno... si, me moría de celos porque me di cuenta de que te amaba y no quería que alguien más te arrebatara de mi lado-** le dijo Edward

**-pero... no soy de nadie mas que tuya-** le susurro

**-Winry...-**

**-dime-**

**-¿quisieras... quisieras?-**

**-dime-**

**-¿quisieras... hacer el amor conmigo?**- pregunto apenado el muchacho

Winry se sonrojo, no esperaba eso de Edward

**-lo siento-** se disculpo Ed al ver el silencio de Winry

**-si, quiero-**

**-¿segura?-**

**-nunca estuve tan segura...-**


	5. Cambios

_-¿quisieras... hacer el amor conmigo?-_

Edward se habia apresurado demasiado y le llego de pronto a Winry...

-esta bien si no quieres...- le dijo Ed

-si quiero, pero es muy pronto- le contesto

-puedo esperar...-

-en serio?-

-claro esperare el tiempo que sea necesario...- le aseguro -pero no tardes mucho... no soy muy paciente y puede que me aparezca en tu casa alguna noche-

-ni se te ocurra perrito callejero-

-¿de donde sacaste eso?-

-es el apodo que Pride te dio hace algún tiempo-

-ah, el perro callejero- recordó Ed -en ese tiempo aun éramos unos niños-

-y tu ya eras un rebelde- bromeo Winry

Ed se separo de Winry y le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas que aun corrían en su rostro...

-gracias-

-no tienes porque agradecerme- le contesto la chica, pero el ambarino insistió

-no, en serio, nunca pensé que me entenderías y no me dejarías-

-no seria capaz de eso...- le devolvió y después de un momento se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-¿que sucede?- pregunto al ver su acción

-es que...- comenzó ruborizada -¿en serio quieres... hacerlo conmigo?-

Edward, al escucharla se sonrojo un poco y cerrando los ojos en una postura orgullosa le contesto -pues... ves a alguna chica mas por aquí?-

-Ed!- lo reto golpeándole el antebrazo derecho

-que? espera... ¿como me llamaste?-

-Ed... ¿No querías que te dijera asi?-

-si... Win- le dijo cariñosamente atrayéndola a el, abrazándola como una vez lo habia hecho con Natsumi

-nunca te haré daño- le susurro el chico -y nunca te dejare sola-

-Edward...- exclamo sorprendida por las palabras del ambarino

-¿sucede algo?-

-no es solo que, de ayer a hoy cambiaste muchísimo-

-es porque... tu estabas aquí-

-¿que te sucedió? ¿Por que tienes ese Automail?-

-prefiero no hablar de eso-

-esta bien- contesto la chica -tengo miedo Ed-

-¿por que?-

-tengo miedo de que esto sea solo un sueño y cuando despierte, tú serás diferente-

-no, eso no sucederá... creeme, estamos aquí, no es un sueño- le explico Ed

-¿alguna vez has... visto de nuevo a Natsumi?-

Edward se sobresalto y le contesto -no, no se donde fue... y no quiero saber donde esta, me ha hecho mucho daño ya-

-lo siento-

-no te preocupes-

Ambos se quedaron allí, abrazados y juntos decidieron ver el sol aparecer esa mañana...

-buenos días...- saludo un Pride adormilado...

-¿que paso aquí?- se pregunto con una sonrisa picara, viendo a los dos dormidos del sofá

Pride rió y camino a la cocina, buscando algo para desayunar en la heladera...

-Winry...- la llamaba el ambarino -despierta-

-¿que?- susurro aun algo dormida

-ya es hora de despertarse- le aviso Ed

-ah, eso- Winry se levanto y Ed la imito -iré a cambiarme... NO espíes-

-esta bien, aunque ya tenia la cámara preparada- bromeo el chico

-Edward! tonto- lo reto y se fue a la habitación que antiguamente era de Trisha

Ed camino a la cocina y se encontró con Pride

-buenos días hermano- lo saludo el menor

-buenos días Pride- le devolvió el mayor.

-¿como te fue?-

-¿con que?-

-¿como que con que? se lo dijiste-

-ah, bien- contesto sonrojado el mayor

-¿solo bien?- pregunto inocente Pride

-solo bien- contesto el mayor -¿por que tanta curiosidad?-

-porque solo tengo curiosidad- contesto el rubio menor -no te pongas celoso-

Ed rió sarcásticamente y lo miro -solo falta conseguirte alguien-

Pride se sonrojo -¿de que hablas? estoy bien asi-

-jajaja- rió el mayor

En la tarde, Ed y Winry habían salido, en realidad, Winry, pero como Edward es tan celoso salio con ella...

-no tendrias que haberte molestado en acompañarme Ed-

-no es nada, además, no tenia nada para hacer-

-o es que estas vigilándome para que ningún otro chico me invite a salir-

-eh?-

-si, hazte el tonto...- rió Winry

-pero, no quiero que nada te pase Winry- le explico -además, he perdido tanto tiempo de estar junto a ti...-

Winry lo miro tiernamente al escucharlo cosa que el ambarino noto y desviando la mirada:

-no es que... es decir... es que, tu y yo...- tartamudeo el chico

Winry le tomo la mano y siguieron caminando, no sin un sonrojo esparcido por el rostro del ambarino...

-¿puedo...?- pregunto el chico a Winry

-¿que?-

-solo uno- susurro y le tomo el mentón con una mano

-Ed...-

-no te preocupes- la tranquilizo y beso suavemente sus labios como temiendo llegar a lastimarla.

-Winry, quería pedirte algo- anuncio Ed

-¿que?-

-quería a Pride le que presentaras alguna de tus amigas-

-¿le andas buscando pareja a Pride?-

-no es eso, es que... siento que el necesita a alguien, porque yo... veras, somos hombres, después de todo, hermanos el me ama, pero yo lo quiero como el hermano menor que es-

-te entiendo, ¿que te parece si esta noche salimos? entonces, invitare a, después veo y llevamos a Pride-

-trato- exclamo Ed...


	6. ¿bailamos?

TA TA TA TA TA... TATATATAAAAA! Aquí esta... el sexto capitulo! Muchísimas gracias a la gente que mando reviews! ;; Nunca pensé que le llegaría a gustar a alguien...

Una cosa del quinto, en la frase _-quería a Pride le que presentaras alguna de tus amigas- _

En realidad es -quería que le presentaras alguna de tus amigas a Pride-

Mil disculpas -.-;

Y creo que se me olvida algo... ah, si Wined, me leíste el pensamiento sobre Nina!

Y en la casa Elric...

-¿hermano?- pregunto entrando a su habitación -¿que haces?-

-eh?- exclamo extrañado -¿con que?-

-¿por que tan bien vestido¿Desde cuando eres tan prolijo?-

-ah, es que hoy saldré con... este, tu sabes- contesto sonrojado

-Winry! que bien-

-si...- rió el mayor -espera... ¿QUE QUISISTE DECIR CON, DESDE CUANDO SOY TAN PROLIJO?-

-jajaja- rió el pequeño Elric (N/C¿que peque? debe de tener ya 17)

Edward bufo y se acerco a su hermano

-¿quieres venir?- le pregunto -Winry invito a alguien...-

FLASH BACK

-¿a quien quieres que llame?- pregunto la chica al ambarino que iba distraído

-eh, ah... no se, a ¿Izumi?-

-mmm, no lo creo, además Sig esta loco por ella-

-entonces... Nina?-

-Nina, ahí esta, buena idea Ed-

-espero que se lleve bien con Pride- dijo Ed a Winry y ambos rieron...

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿a quien?- pregunto inocente Pride

-eso lo veras si vas con nosotros- contesto Ed

-mmm- gruño enfadado Pride, pero la curiosidad lo pateo y acepto -esta bien... pareces llevarte bien con Winry eh-

-si- contesto sonriente Edward

-hermano- susurro con la voz algo quebrada

-¿que sucede?- pregunto preocupado

-tu sonrisa- le contesto -hacia tiempo que no sonreías de verdad-

Edward lo miro extrañado y luego sonrió de nuevo abrazando a su hermano

-me alegro muchísimo por ti hermano- le dijo el menor -y espero que de ahora en adelante vivas tu vida sin tantas preocupaciones y culpas, además, quiero que ya dejes el pasado atrás donde debe estar... nunca te culpe de nada hermano-

Y en ese momento Edward reacciono de una vez por todas, nunca le habia hecho ni el menor daño a su hermano menor, ni lo habia violado como el creía, sino que lo habia amado... y comprendió que solo fue un consuelo

-gracias Pride- le agradeció soltándolo -¿vendrás?-

-te dije que si, iré a cambiarme- Pride salio de la habitación y Edward se sentó en su cama...

En la casa de la chica Rockbell

-Nina¿Cuándo saldrás?- pregunto impaciente

-nunca!- contesto desde dentro

-pro¿por que?-

-porque nunca me dijiste que debía conquistar al hermano del perro callejero de Edward- le explico enfadada Nina

-ah, pero nunca dije "conquistar" solo, hacer amistad una compañía, un momento de charla, nada mas, nunca dije que debías mantener con el una relación o algo asi-

-aun asi, debe ser un perro callejero como su hermano-

-deja de decirle perro callejero!- la reto Winry algo enfadada

Nina salio del baño al escucharla -¿por que? admites que te gusta Edward?- pregunto picara

Winry se sonrojo y bajo la mirada al piso

-el y yo...-

De repente un -QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- se escucho por toda la cuadra y posiblemente en toda la ciudad, proveniente de Nina

-que tu y el son pareja!- grito otra vez, pero emocionada Nina -sabia que algún día le confesarías tus sentimientos!-

-Nina!- la reto -deja de gritar que la gente se enterara-

-no hace falta hasta Bush se entero- bromeo Nina -bueno, dime, estuvo bien-

-¿que cosa?- pregunto sonrojada

-te beso ¿cierto? como estuvo?-

-ah, e-eso- tartamudeo Winry -estuvo... bien-

-¿como que... bien? eso quiere decir que el "gran Ed" es un fracaso en los besos- se burlo Nina

-no es eso- la reto aun nerviosa Winry -es que, es... como decirlo? cariñoso, romántico-

-con que cariñoso y romántico eh? eso quiere decir que... ejem- tosió picara Nina

-Nina, no... es que, no hemos... tu sabes... no ha llegado a eso- la reto mas sonrojada la chica

-¿estas diciendo que no te hizo... nada de nada de nada?-

-nada de nada de nada- contesto

-ah, pensé que con la reputación que Edward habia ganado entre las chicas, se habría echado encima ¿no?-

-no es lo que parece, en ningún momento se sobrepaso conmigo ayer...- la corrigió Winry

-me alegro mucho por ti Winry, en serio si es lo que tu dices, te lo mereces...- la felicito Nina -cuéntame como es el hermano de Ed-

-el es... diferente a lo que era Edward, amable, paciente, aunque en algo se parecen, ambos son muy apuestos- rió Winry

-¿como se llama? aun no me has dicho el nombre-

-Pride Elric- contesto la rubia

-lindo nombre... ¿es rubio igual que Edward?-

-si, tienen ojos parecidos, dorados aunque esta tatuado- explico Winry -y eso lo hacen ver mejor-

Nina se sonrojo un poco

-jeje, no te pongas nerviosa, el es amigable, a veces sale de la nada asustándome, pero no es para nada malo- le explico Winry -¿vamos?-

-esta bien- acepto Nina...

En el lugar acordado (no se me ocurre ningún nombre, me da flojera pensar uno -.- ¬¬) no mejor le ponemos... Claru-kuns party (¬¬)

-ahhhhhhh- bostezo el mayor de los Elric...

-¿estas bien hermano?- pregunto Pride al ver el graaaan bostezo de su hermano

-si, es que... me desvele ayer-

-ajam, porque estuviste con Winry- recordó Pride

-si... espera ¿como rayos sabes eso?- le pregunto al ver como Pride se hacia el inocente

-este... eh, me lo dijo... un pajarito- escapo riendo el menor

-Pride¿Nos espiaste?-

-no, solo los vi esta mañana- escapo Pride...

Con las chicas...

-vamos Nina, llegaremos tarde (N/C: típico de nosotras P)-

-lo siento- se disculpo Nina -estas ansiosa por ver a Ed cierto?-

-ehhh- tartamudeo Winry

-je, mejor ya entremos- rió Nina

Con los hermanos

-ya se tardan mucho!- se quejo Ed tirando la cabeza atrás.

-ten paciencia hermano- lo alentó Pride -mira, allí están-

-¿que?- Edward se enderezo rápidamente, para poder buscar a Winry con la mirada...

-si me permites hermano, se ve muy hermosa- la halago Pride

-si...- susurro Edward embobado viéndola, quien lo saludo con la mano, acercándose a los dos, con Nina casi arrastrándola.

Ed vestía una playera negra, con una camisa desprendida del mismo color. Pantalones oscuros y su clásica trenza con cara de "¿esta es mi novia?"

Pride no se diferenciaba mucho de su hermano, solo que su camisa estaba prendida y su cabello siempre suelto (N/C: que nindo! X3)...

Winry (oh no, las chicas, se me puso difícil) vestía una falda, pero el color no me da la cabeza para pensarlo, y una playera que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos

Nina, también, llevaba una falda, que también me da flojera pensar un color y una playera pero con hombros cubiertos (P)

Pride estaba impresionado al ver a esa chica de cabellos castaños, penetradora pero tímida mirada azul profunda

-ejem- tosió Ed dirigiéndose a su hermano menor

-ehhh, ah si, este, buenas noches, esto, yo soy P-Pride Elric el tío, es decir el hermano de Winry es decir de Edward y tu debes de ser Nina- tartamudeo Pride

-si, Nina Tucker- contesto riendo tímidamente

Winry le hizo una señal a Ed para dejar solos a los chicos allí

-Pride, hermano, iré a... tomar a algo, diviértanse- aviso Ed

-espera, hermano no me dejes solo- le pidió pero Ed ya se habia ido...

En algún lugar del Claru-kuns party (me encanta e nombre 3)

-¿como estuviste hoy?- pregunto Ed

-bien y tu?- devolvió Winry

-¿estas bien? te noto extraña- pregunto Ed abrazándola de la cintura

-no, es que... esto es nuevo para mi Ed-

-¿esto¿Que quieres decir?-

-esto... nosotros-

-"esto" ¿te preocupa algo?- pregunto el ambarino

-es que...- miro a su alrededor a todas las chicas que allí bailaban

-no me digas que eso te preocupa- la reto Ed

-bueno... si-

-no soy de nadie más que tuyo ¿confías en mí?-

-siempre... pero tengo dudas Ed-

-no te preocupes, las resolveremos- le aseguro y beso su mejilla -¿vamos?- la invito Ed a bailar

-no se bailar- se disculpo apenada Winry

-yo tampoco y no importa, vamos- Ed le tomo al mano y ambos caminaron al centro...

Mientras Pride y Nina

Ambos reían...

Pride miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Nina, claro, era hermano de Edward, el perro callejero...

-si me permites decirlo, eres... muy hermosa Nina- la halago Pride

La chica se sonrojo notablemente

-lo siento- se disculpo el menor de los Elric

-no hay problema- le dijo Nina -¿es verdad que eres el hermano de Edward?-

-si¿por que preguntas?-

-porque no eres para nada parecido a el- contesto Nina

-ja, Edward no es tan mal chico como piensas, al contrario- explico Pride medio en burla, medio en serio

-si, es extraño, Winry nunca se intereso realmente en ningún chico, ella estaba enamorada de Ed hacia mucho tiempo ya-

-ja, si, el nunca lo admitió pero creo que siempre sintió algo por ella- rió Pride -mira, esos nos son, Ed y Winry-

-ah, si, no sabia que Edward supiera bailar-

-ni yo- exclamo Pride asombrado -guau hermano-

-digo lo mismo- dijo igual de asombrada Nina

Edward y Winry estaban bien y cuando yo escribo BIEN es porque estaban bien pegados... El mayor de los Elric detrás de ella

-ves? es fácil- le susurraba mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, Edward "no sabia" bailar y guiaba a Winry, aunque ella aprendió rápidamente

-vas muy bien- la felicito Ed -¿segura de que no sabias bailar?-

-tu sabias bailar ya, tontito- lo reto Winry burlonamente...

Pride se quedo viendo a los dos jóvenes que allí bailaban, dirigió su vista a Nina y hablo:

-Nina...-

-si- contesto la chica

-¿quieres bailar?- le pregunto algo sonrojado el menor de los Elric

-no se bailar muy bien- se disculpo la chica (acá nadie sabe bailar)

-no te preocupes, yo te enseño- la alentó -aprendí d mi hermano-

-¿de Edward?- pregunto Nina sorprendida...

La música movida ceso y una lenta se empezó a escuchar. Ed le sonrió a Win y esta apoya la cabeza en el hombro del ambarino, el abrazando su cintura.

Pride y Nina se miraron sonrojados, pero no habia vuelta atrás, estaban en medio de todos, escapar de aquello seria imposible.

Pride, armándose de valor, atrajo a Nina, abrazando su cintura, tal como su hermano lo hacia con su chica.

-¿Pride?- susurro Nina sonrojada.

Ed sonrió al ver a su hermano, riendo por instantes ya que a Pride se notaba su sonrojo esparcido.

-¿tomamos algo?- pregunto el ambarino, Winry asintió con la cabeza...

continuara... quizas, Edward toma alguna sustancia por error que lo hace hacer cosas inesperadas... reviews!


	7. Ed y el alcohol! que problema!

Séptimo! Llegue completa a este! gracias a las personitas que mandaron reviews...

Ahora a la historia:

Mientras Pride y Nina bailaban (que mono!) Ed y Winry habían ido a tomar algo (que sera ese algo?)

-¿que tomaremos Ed?- pregunto Winry

-lo que quieras- contesto Ed

-debo ir al baño, pide por mi- le pidió la chica

-ten cuidado- le advirtió su actual novio

-si- finalizo la chica y se fue

-¿que pedirá joven?- pregunto el cantinero

-elige, lo mejor que tengas- le contesto el ambarino siguiendo con la mirada a Winry

El cantinero se dio cuenta -muy protector ¿eh?-

-Jaja, si, es que... tengo miedo de que algo le pase- se disculpo Ed

-¿seguro de que quiere lo mejor?- pregunto preocupado el cantinero

-si, esta bien- contesto el

-como usted quiera- se resigno a decir el muchacho, sirvió dos vasos con algún liquido que le vamos a decir hacequeedohagalocurasinventadoporclarukun llenándolo hasta el tope

-listo caballero- finalizo el canti

-gracias- agradeció el ambarino y tomo un trago -¿que es?- tomo otro trago -es bueno-

-es hacequeedohagalocurasinventadoporclarukun- respondió el canti -es muy fuerte, debería tener cuidado-

-gracias- se despidió el ambarino, camino hasta un asiento que allí habia, dejando el vaso de Winry allí, tomo otro trago de la bebida. Observo a Pride y a Nina

-es hora de que el también me olvide- susurro Edward

-esta haciéndolo bien- le susurro Pride

-...- Nina no podía hablar, estaba muy nerviosa y sintió que si hablaba las palabras no serian las correctas

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto el chico

-si- contesto Nina

-¿sucede algo? estas muy callada- le dijo Pride

-no, es que...- Nina se trabo

-no te preocupes, te entiendo- la calmo Pride -a mi me pasa lo mismo-

Nina se sonrojo mas al sentir los brazos de Pride cerrarse un poco más en su cintura

-Nina...- la llamo Pride

-¿si?-

-¿tu... tu crees en... el amor a primera vista?- pregunto el chico sonrojado

Nina se sonrojo hasta alcanzar el rojo sangre, Pride se le habia, o eso era lo que creía, declarado, y con solo unas horas de conocerlo!

-lo siento- se disculpo el chico

-si creo- contesto Nina, aferrándose más a su espalda

Pride sonrió tímidamente y su sonrojo se esparció hasta las orejas

-¿que te parezco Pride?- pregunto Nina

-lo mas hermoso que allá visto en mi vida- contesto sin dudar el menor de los Elric -pero no es todo, una persona gentil, amable y que sabe escuchar-

-Pride...-

Con la bebida y Ed...

-Ed?- pregunto extrañada Winry

-¿que sucede?- pregunto el que respondía al nombre de Ed

-¿que esto?- pregunto mirando la bebida

-me da flojera decirte el nombre, pero el cantinero dijo que era lo mejor que tenia- respondió

-ah- dijo confundida la chica, tomando un poco -esto tiene alcohol-

-no me di cuenta- le dijo el ambarino terminando su vaso -¿te lo tomaras?-

-No- contesto -no te hará mal?-

-no- le respondió, tomando otro sorbo

Con Nina y Pride (que monos xD)

-siento lo que dije señorita Nina- se disculpo Pride

-no hay problema Pride, no seas tan respetuoso, somos amigos- le dijo Nina

-¿amigos?- susurro Pride con un dejo de tristeza

-si quieres...- comenzó la chica -podríamos...-

-¿que?-

-podríamos... hacer que llegue a algo mas, no lo crees?-

Pride sintió su corazón latir rápida y aceleradamente -Nina...-

-Pride, nunca pensé que me pasaría algo asi con un chico- le declaro

-¿que?- pregunto confundido Pride

-esto- y le apoyo las manos a los costados de la cabeza, haciendo sonrojar al menor de los Elric

-¿q-que estas...?- y Pride fue interrumpido por un beso de Nina

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, sin saber que hacer. Hasta que Pride reacciono y profundizo tímidamente el beso.

Edward y Winry estaban tan distraídos con la nueva bebida que ni cuanta se dieron.

-Ed, estas seguro de que eso no te hará mal?- pregunto por décima vez Winry

-no estoy... sheguro- decía algo contentito Ed

-hay no, me parece que ya estas borracho- se quejo Winry

-nooooo, estoy muy bien!- decía alegre Ed -en serio! hip!-

-sera mejor irnos, estas algo pasado de alcohol- le dijo algo preocupada la chica

-nahhhh, toy bien... hip... donde esta mi hermano?- pregunto parándose

-esta... ¿donde esta?- se pregunto Winry, hasta que lo vio con Nina

-ah picaron mi hermanito Pride!- rió Ed tambaleándose

-vamos Edward- le dijo Winry -estas borracho-

-no, en serio... toy bien!- repitió Ed -¿quieres irte ya?-

-si, vamos, puede que hagas alguna locura de aquellas- dijo sarcásticamente Winry

-esta bien! hip- dijo Ed caminando con tropezones hasta la salida, mientras a Winry se le caía una gota de la cabeza

En la casa del ambarino...

-Win, entra- la invito el chico

-sera me mejor que te acuestes, se te bajara la borrachera- le ordeno Winry

-mmm, no quieres acostarte conmigo?- pregunto acercándose a ella

-Ed? no estarás pensando que yo...?- y aunque quisiera continuar no podría, Ed la habia besado, el intento caminar, pero el alcohol el gano y se cayeron al sofá (pobre sofá xD)

Edward se quito la chaqueta e intento hacer lo mismo con la de Winry, pero ella lo detuvo encajándole una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda

-¿que sucede¡Por que me golpeaste!-

-te dije que no estaba lista Edward- lo reto la chica

-por favor...- le susurro y le beso la mejilla, bajando al cuello

-Ed... Déjame, no quiero...- le suplicaba la chica

-silencio, déjame hacerte mía- le decía tartamudeando por el alcohol

-no Edward- le retaba pero el no se detenía

-shh- la callo Ed

-basta Edward!- lo reto y lo pateo en esa parte tan sensible (Ouch!)

-déjame idiota- lo reto nuevamente Winry, esta vez llorando

Edward se dio tremendo golpe contra el piso y aun con dolor en "esa" parte

-rayos!- maldijo fuertemente Ed

Winry tomo sus cosas y se preparo para marcharse

-espera!- la llamo Edward levantándose y tambaleando -tu no te iras de aquí hasta que no te haga mía- le advirtió y besándola la apreso contra la pared

Winry no le dio una cachetada sino que esta vez lo golpeo con el puño...

-que rayos te pasa Winry?- pregunto furioso tocándose la mejilla

Winry no dijo nada pero unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

Edward al verla cambio su actitud repentinamente

-¿Winry?- pregunto arrepentido -no quise, perdóname...- intento disculparse el menos borracho

Winry cabizbaja lo golpeo otra vez, pero más fuerte, tirandolo al piso. Salio corriendo del lugar, llorando

-¿que rayos hice?- se pregunto agarrandose la cabeza

En el camino la chica se cruzo con Pride y Nina...

-Winry... ¿que sucede?- pregunto Pride

-estas bien?- pregunto Nina

-estoy bien!- contesto y se fue corriendo

Nina miro a Pride y este asintió con la cabeza, la chica corrió tras su amiga...

-hermano!- llamo Pride al mayor Elric

-¿que quieres?- pregunto desde el sofá

Pride lo levanto del cuello de la camisa y lo golpeo

-¿que rayos te pasa Pride!- pregunto alterado el ambarino

-¿que te pasa a ti Edward Elric?- pregunto furioso Pride

-deberás estas enojado- exclamo asombrado el rubio, era muy difícil hacer enojar a su hermano

-si estupido!- lo reto Pride

-no le digas estupido a tu hermano estupido!- le devolvió Ed golpeándolo también

-tu eres el único estupido aquí!- lo reto Pride -hiciste llorar a una mujer y nada menos que tu chica, tu novia, la mujer que te ama, grandísimo idiota!-

Edward se quedo en el lugar, parado en seco...

-idiota! le prometiste que nunca la ibas a lastimar y mira lo que hiciste- le reclamo Pride

-yo...- susurro Ed -perdón, no quise hacerle daño, estaba borracho-

Pride se detuvo al ver las lágrimas de su hermano

-lo siento, nunca quise hacerle daño!- repitió Ed -nunca quise! estaba borracho!-

Pride nunca habia visto de esa manera a su hermano, se calmo un poco e intento reconfortarlo

-ve y discúlpate- le ordeno el menor

Edward levanto la vista y miro a su hermano, asintió con la cabeza e intento caminar, pero se tambaleaba

-no puedes ir en ese estado- le advirtió Pride

-ire como sea- dijo terco el ambarino

-primero toma esto- le dijo Pride y le dio una pastilla llamada evitabebidainventadaporclarukunmuyefectiva

-¿que es?- pregunto el ambarino

-tu solo trágala- le ordeno Pride y el mayor la tomo...

-Winry- la llamaba Nina -¿estas bien?-

-si, no pasa nada Nina- dijo con la voz quebrada Winry

-por favor, dime lo que sucedió- le pidió

-no es nada- repitió Winry

-Winry, no soy tonta, debió ser algo muy malo como para que te hiciera llorar- la reto Nina abrazándola -cuéntame que te hizo?- le pidió Nina

-el...-

Edward corría a la casa de Winry

de repente en la casa de la chica se escucho un toctoc

-¿quien es?- pregunto Nina

-soy yo- dijo una voz segura

-¿que quieres?- pregunto Nina

-solo vengo a arreglar mi estupidez- aclaro

-vete!- le ordeno Winry

-Winry...-

-dije que te fueras- le repitió Win

-me quedare aquí hasta que me perdones- advirtió Ed y se sentó en la entrada...

Pasaron los minutos, las horas... Winry creía que el chico ya se habia ido. Nina ya se habia ido.

Win entreabrió la puerta y se asomo, encontró a Ed dormido en la entrada

-ese tonto- murmuro la chica, sintió un escalofrió, hacia frió.

Subió a su habitación y busco una manta... bajo y se la coloco a Ed...

¿como se disculpara Ed? lo lograra? dejare de inventar nombres rars a las cosas? descubranlo en el emocionante capitulo 8!


	8. nuestra primer pelea

Soy esquizofrenica, soy rapida, soy lenta ni yo me entiendo, pero lo importante es que aca esta el capitulo 8! gracias a las personitas que mandaron reviews... aca aparece un nuevo personaje...

Ed abrió los ojos esa mañana...

**-¿que es esto?-** se pregunto al ver la manta **-¿Winry?-**

Se levanto, doblo la manta y se sentó en el piso sobre ella **-no me moveré hasta que me perdone-** dijo terco

Winry se levanto, bostezando. Bajo las escaleras y entro a su cocina, tomo las cosas de una alacena e hizo el desayuno...

**-buenos días-** la saludo alguna vocecita

**-¿quien...?-** pregunto asustada la chica

**-soy yo Win-** contesto un muchacho rubio

**-¿que haces aquí? vete-** le ordeno enfadada la chica

**-Win...-** suplico el chico **-por favor perdóname-**

Winry se acerco a el y le cerro la ventana tirandolo al piso

Edward quedo con la espalda arqueada contra la pared y susurro

**-esto sera muy difícil-**

Camino a la escuela (yo pensando que no tenían mas escuela xD supongamos que tenían como cuatro o tres días de descanso)

**-Winry-** la llamaba el chico **-¿donde rayos se metió?-**

Winry iba por un atajo a la estación de trenes junto con Nina

**-¿se quedo toda la noche en la entrada?-** le pregunto sorprendida la castaña

Winry asintió con la cabeza** -es un tonto-**

**-no lo creo-** la contradijo Nina haciendo que Winry la mirase

**-¿lo estas defendiendo?-** le pregunto

**-es que creo que Edward se dio cuenta de su error-** dijo la castaña **-deberías disculparlo-**

**-lo pensare- **dijo Winry cabizbaja **-parece que hay una nueva pareja eh-**

Nina se sonrojo un poco y ambas siguieron caminando...

**-buenos días alumnos, pueden tomar asiento-** aclaro el profesor, los alumnos se sentaron. En la mitad de la clase el profesor...

**-Edward!... Edward... EDWARD!-** llamo el profesor, y como este no respondía le tiro el borrador por la cabeza.

**-¡QUE RAYOS LE SUCEDE PROFESOR DE MIER...!-** pero no pudo terminar ya que el profesor le lanzo otro borrador

**-¡TE HE LLAMADO MAS DE DIEZ VECES Y NO ME RESPONDES!-** le devolvió Mustang **-¿que te pasa Elric? has estado toda la clase muy distraído-** pregunto Roy.

**-no le interesa estupido profesor-** dijo Edward mirando por la ventana.

**-mmm, seguramente te paso algo con Rockbell ¿o me equivoco?-** desafió pícaro el profesor.

**-¡Profesor!-** lo reto sonrojado el chico.

**-Edward, te ha cambiado, no me has dicho ni estupido profesor ni profesor de m-i-e-r-d-a-** deletreo el profesor.

**-¿sabes que Mustang? si, me paso algo con ella, la viole- **dijo con sarcasmo el ambarino, el profesor abrió los ojos como platos y antes de que lo matara el ambarino dijo **-ah, profesor, no la obligue ni la viole ni nada, ambos lo decidimos, asi que ahorrase el sermón, porque es la única mujer con la que me acostare de ahora en adelante, cuando ella este lista lo haré-** dijo muy decidido Edward, dejando al profesor con al boca abierta

**-¡TENIAS RAZON TRIMHAM, ELLA SI LO CAMBIO, YUPI!-** grito Mustang por todo el salón, luego tomo a los dos rubios de los hombros y anuncio **-la señorita Rockbell... ¡CAMBIO AL PERRO CALLEJERO!-** muy feliz Mustang, Edward lo miraba con una mirada asesina y Winry solo estaba sonrojada mirando sus pies **-¡NO HACIA FALTA QUE SE LO DIJERA A TODO EL CURSO ESTUPIDO MUSTANG!- **lo reto furioso el ambarino

**-disculpa, no sabia que eras tímido al contar tus relaciones amorosas-** bromeo el profesor

**-¡cállate Mustang!-** lo reto Edward sonrojado, todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta, entonces el timbre de recreo sonó, antes de que los demás reaccionaran Edward y Winry ya habían disparado para el comedor...

Las clases habían terminado, Edward ya volvía a su casa, por primera vez, admitía estar deprimido...

**-¿estas bien hermano?-** le pregunto Pride al verlo

**-si-** respondió no muy convincente

**-no me mientas hermano-** lo reto Pride sentándose con el

**-nunca podré engañarte eh-** dijo el ambarino

**-es por Winry ¿verdad?-**

**-si- **contesto el mayor **-no consigo hacer que me perdone-**

**-tú solo, espera-** le aconsejo Pride **-pero no esperes con los brazos cruzados, debes hacer que ella te perdone-**

**-pero...- **contradijo Ed **-no creo que me perdone lo que le hice-**

**-hermano, Winry no es rencorosa, y lo sabes-** le explicó Pride **-deberías seguir tratando de reconciliarte con ella, sabes que te ama-**

**-gracias Pride- **finalizo el ambarino

Winry entro a su casa, cerro la puerta y se tiro en el sofá

**-ese tonto-** repitió tapándose el rostro **-no debería sentirme asi por el-**

Se levanto y camino de un lado al otro

**-pero ¿por que me siento asi?-** se pregunto **-el tiene la culpa-**

**-te sientes asi porque lo amas-** dijo alguna vocecita del lugar

**-¿quien eres?-** le pregunto asustada y a la vez sorprendida Winry a una niña que allí habia

**-soy clarukun, tu conciencia-** se presento (N/C: que honor! - XD)

**-quien?-** le pregunto confundida Win

**-la autora me pago para que apareciera y cobro consejos, pero por ser tú lo haré gratis-** le explico sonriente

**-ahhhh, pero si eres mi conciencia como es que puedo verte?-** le pregunto

**-no se, invento raro de la autora desquiciada-** le contesto clarukun **-dime¿por que crees que Edward tiene la culpa?-**

**-porque...-** Win no sabia que decir **-no lo se-** reflexiono

**-los dos tienen un poco de culpa- **explico **-mira, Edward se emborracho inconscientemente, pero tuvo culpa al no escuchar la advertencia del cantinero-**

**-¿que culpa tengo yo?-** le pregunto

**-tu lo golpeaste muy duro y no le diste tiempo de disculparse-** contesto clarukun

**-lo siento-** se disculpo Winry **-pero el debe disculparse-**

**-no puedo decirte nada mas, es tu decisión-** se despidió clarukun desapareciendo mágicamente

**-esa autora es mas extraña, bueno, ahora...-** dijo Winry sentándose otra vez **-sera mejor que haga mi tarea-**

Esa noche en la casa del profesor Mustang...

El teléfono sonó:

**-hola-** saludo Roy

**-oye Mustang, quería hablar contigo-** se escucho la voz de su alumno

**-si, estoy bien, gracias, hola no?-** dijo sarcásticamente **-¿que se te ofrece Elric?-**

**-quería hablar con usted sobre...- **Ed hizo una pausa **-¿podríamos hablar mañana después de la escuela?-**

**-seguro-** contesto Mustang, y bostezando le dijo **-ahora si me permites me iré a dormir, adiós-** y corto...

Al otro día, después de clases:

**-¿de que quieres hablar Edward?-** pregunto Roy al ambarino

**-me pelee con Winry-** contesto frió

**-¿que le habrás hecho acero?-** lo reto sarcástico el profesor

**-¿acero?-** pregunto el chico **-hacia tiempo que no me llamabas asi, desde que...-**

**-desde que dejaste los alquimistas estatales-** completo Roy

**-si¿por que lo dejaste Mustang?-** pregunto el ambarino

**-porque habia gente que mas necesitaba enseñando que peleando en la guerra-** contesto sentándose en su escritorio Mustang

**-o es porque tu alquimia ya no funcionaba tan bien como antes?-** se burlo Ed

**-piensa lo que quieras, tu solo eras un mocoso de 13 años que no hacia nada mas que buscar a su padre para matarlo y buscar chicas para quien sabe que cosas- **lo reto su profesor

**-nunca encontré al bastardo-** se quejo Ed **-pero, no vine a discutir tus razones o las mías, quiero pedirte consejos Mustang-**

**-el perro callejero pidiéndome consejos, rayos, pensé que era un sueño-** bromeo Mustang

**-cállate Roy!-** le ordeno Ed **-es que nunca me habia peleado con alguna chica-**

**-entiendo, pero, no creo poder ayudarte con eso-** le explico el profesor

**-¿por que no?-** pregunto confundido el chico

**-porque no soy el indicado-** respondió el profesor **-tienes que arreglarlo, no con la cabeza, sino con el corazón-**

Edward se le quedo mirando y luego sonrió

**-entiendes chico?-** pregunto Roy **-si la amas, deja que tu corazón te guié-**

**-gracias profesor-** agradeció el alumno, y se preparo para marcharse

**-espera Edward-** lo llamo Roy...

**-Pero Mustang, yo no hice nada, se lo juro-** se quejo Ed

**-no te estoy retando Elric, quiero pedirte algo-** lo reto Mustang

**-¿que?-**  
**-Mira, hoy tengo una reunión con el director de la escuela, pero...-** empezó a explicar Mustang.  
**-¿pero?-  
-pero, no se quien es, además, dicen que es muy severo-** continuo Mustang  
**-¿nunca lo has visto?-** pregunto el rubio **-has trabajado durante años en este lugar y nunca has visto al director-  
-es que siempre he escapado de las reuniones y no lo he visto jamás-** se excuso apenado Mustang  
**-ahh, y te quejabas de mi estupido profesor-** lo reto Ed **-¿que quieres que haga?-  
-acompáñame a hablar con el-** pidió el profesor **-sera solo un minuto-  
-¿le tienes miedo al director?- **pregunto divertido Elric y empezó a reír  
**-¡Elric! eso es mentira-** lo reto furioso Mustang

En camino a la dirección...  
**-ya Mustang, no te morderá-** le dijo Ed al asustado profesor  
**-eh... entra tu primero-** pidió Mustang escondiéndose detrás de el.  
**-¡profesor Mustang!-** se escucho a una femenina voz decir **-¡pase ya!-  
-ehhhh si¿señor?- **dijo al ver al supuesto director  
**-es una mujer-** susurro Edward asombrado **-oye Mustang, no me dirás que le tienes miedo a la directora-  
-...- **Mustang se habia quedado con la boca abierta al ver a la hermosa directora sentada en la silla de su escritorio, con las piernas cruzadas, el cabello suelto, rubio, brillante, los primeros dos botones de la camisa desprendidos.  
**-Mustaaaaaaaang ¡OYE!-** lo llamo Ed **-despierta, la directora te habla-  
-ah, si¿quería verme directora-** pregunto algo sonrojado Mustang.  
**-si, profesor, pero antes, presénteme al alumno allí parado-** le ordeno la directora  
**-si, este chico es Edward Elric señora-** presento nervioso Roy  
**-ah, Elric, tiempo sin verte, no habrás hecho alguna travesura otra vez no-  
-claro que no directora Riza- **se excuso riendo Ed  
**-Edward, Edward, Edward, he escuchado que conseguiste otra novia¿como se llama?-** pregunto curiosa, amable pero seria a la vez Riza  
**-Rockbell, Winry Rockbell, Riza-** contesto sentándose Elric  
**-tome asiento profesor-** le ofreció Riza  
**-si, claro- **Roy se sentó y se acercó a Ed **-oye Elric¿por que no me dijiste que conocías a la directora¿Y como no me dijiste que era una mujer?-  
-jeje- **rió pícaro el alumno.  
**-entonces profesor-** continuo la directora **-quería discutir algunos asuntos con usted-  
-dígame, señora-** pidió Mustang.  
**-dígame Riza, profesor Mustang-  
-esta bien... dígame señorita Riza-  
-estos últimos días, ocurrió una serie de hechos sobrenaturales, quería saber si estaba enterado- **prosiguió a directora  
**-no, no sabia nada-** respondió Mustang **-pero escuche algunos comentarios-  
-el punto es que todos ocurrieron en la mitad de la noche en esta escuela, los alumnos del superior a veces se quedan para la limpieza, pero últimamente ninguno es tan valiente como para quedarse, tienen miedo por los accidentes que han ocurrido, no se si se ha enterado pro ya ha muerto un encargado de limpieza, cuando lo encontramos tenia los sesos repartidos por el suelo, era como si algo lo hubiera hecho explotar desde dentro-  
**Roy frunció el seño, Ed apretó los puños...  
**-¿sabe o tiene sospechas de quien pudo haber sido?-** pregunto Ed  
**-no mucho, varios testigos vieron a un hombre escapando de las escenas del crimen, al parecer tiene una cicatriz en el rostro, pero ojos rojos, brillantes- **describió Riza.  
**-eso es suficiente, sera mejor que fisgonee un poco-** declaro Ed

**-no lo hagas Ed, es peligroso-** Riza se levanto del asiento y le agarro el brazo  
**-nahhh, ya he peleado con el¿lo recuerdas?-** sonrió Ed **-y con los otro siete-  
-pero Ed, recuerda lo que te hicieron-** le advirtió Riza  
**-lo recuerdo y vivo cada día de mi vida con eso, pero si no lo hago puede que alguien más muera-  
-pero¿que sucederá con Winry?-** pregunto preocupada la directora  
**-lo hago por ella, quiero protegerla-** le aseguro Ed.  
**-solo... ten cuidado-** le pidió Riza.  
Mustang miraba al rubio con envidia y deseos de matarlo, Riza era amiga del chico y mucha confianza se veía.  
**-¡yo también iré!-** aviso Roy **-serás un adolescente rebelde y maleducado, pero si te dejo que mueras, tu novia se quedara sola y bajara el promedio, y a mi me pagaran menos-  
-cállate Mustang, volverás en diez pedazos o menos-** lo reto Ed  
**-mas respeto jovencito, yo soy el mayor y debo cuidarte, no dejare que vallas solo-** repitió Mustang **-yo tambien conosco a los homunculos-  
-ahhhh, esta bien, mas vale que no estorbes-** le advirtió serio Edward  
**-tengan mucho cuidado-** repitió Riza...

Se puso misteriosa la historia, y para algunos que querian alguito de royai... que seguia ahora? ah si, reviews!


	9. Perdoname Winry

Mil disculpas, me tarde siglos, pero es que entre la escuela, el estudio y la tarea! uff, estoy agotadisima!

lo importante es q aca esta el capitulo 9, le hice algunas modificaciones que me habian recomendado en los reviews:

Edward y Mustang habían vuelto sus respectivas casas, estaba atardeciendo...

**-hermano¿por que llegaste tan tarde?-** le pregunto Pride jugando con una pelota de tenis

**-el profesor Mustang quería hablar conmigo-** contesto dejando su mochila a un lado

**-¿de que?-** pregunto dejando de picar la pelota

**-nada importante-** contesto indiferente

**-se que fue sobre los alquimistas estatales-** lo sorprendió Pride

**-¿como lo sabes?-** pregunto asombrado y enfadado el ambarino mayor

**-no soy tonto-** se burlo el menor **-mira tu bolsillo-**

Edward vio, su reloj de plata se notaba

**-Roy te lo dio no es cierto? que sucede esta vez?-** pregunto preocupado

**-nada malo-** contesto desviando la mirada

**-hermano-** lo llamo **-no me mientas-**

**-Pride- **lo reto **-ya déjame, no estoy de humor-**

**-Ed...-** lo llamo

Edward se sobresalto, habia escuchado ese tono proveniente de su hermano

**-Edward...-** lo llamo de nuevo abrazándolo por la cintura **-mírame-**

**-¿que sucede?-** pregunto intentando contener su vergüenza y su preocupación

**-deja eso-** le pidió abrazándolo mas fuerte

**-es que debo hacerlo Pride-** lo contradijo Ed parándose

**-¿que pasara con Winry?-** pregunto Pride cabizbajo

**-lo hago por ella-** contesto Ed

**-¿morirás por ella?-** pregunto preocupado

**-si es necesario, aunque...-** contesto el mayor **-pero aun no puedo morir, debo hacer algo muy importante primero-**

**-hermano...- **y en ese momento la puerta sonó (las puertas suenan? xD)

**-es Nina-** aviso Ed **-atiendela-** le ordeno

**-si-** acepto Pride

Edward habia escapado del lugar, con la ayuda de su fiel alquimia, haciendo un camino por la cocina al exterior...

Mientras daba vueltas por el parque, una sombra se hizo presente:

**-¿quien esta allí?-** pregunto el ambarino

**-soy yo Elric-** contesto el profesor

**-ah, eres tu estupido profesor-** se burlo Ed **-llegaste tarde-**

**-lo siento, hámster se estaba muriendo-** se excuso Roy

**-no me hables de hámsteres-** lo reto Ed sarcástico **-vigilemos el lugar, por aquí debe estar el sello-**

Mustang asintió con la cabeza y caminando a unos arbustos, se encontró en el piso un símbolo tallado en acero** -hey acero, aquí esta-**

**-¿lo encontraste?-** pregunto

**-si, esta intacto, no creo que lo hayan hecho de nuevo-** reflexiono Roy

**-quizás, sea el- **explico Ed

**-no lo creo, fue ejecutado hace tiempo-** lo contradijo el antiguo alquimista de fuego

**-recuerdas su brazo?-** pregunto Ed **-lo mantenía, puede que después d los disparos se haya recuperado-**

**-puede ser- **continuo Roy **-oye, quería preguntarte algo-**

**-¿que?-**

**-¿como es que la directora te dejo escuchar una conversación tan peligrosa-** le pregunto Mustang...

**-es porque ella era mi maestra en la alquimia-** contesto Ed

**-¿TU MAESTRA EN LA ALQUIMIA?-** grito Mustang

**-sip, cuando empecé ella me ayudo¿te mencione que es excelente con la pistola?-**

**-wow, nunca me lo contaste Edward-** lo reto Roy** -pero, como te permite hacer esto-**

**-lo permite porque confía en mi- **contesto Ed **-y en mi hermano-**

**-ah- **exclamo asombrado **-extraño la vida del alquimista de fuego-**

**-yo no, estoy mejor ahora-** contesto enfadado Ed **-mejor me voy, tengo que hacer algo importante...-**

Winry terminaba de cenar, lavo las cosas, las guardo y se preparo para acostarse...

Cerro el libro que leía, y se acomodo para dormir.

En ese momento solo se escuchaba el monótono tic-tac del reloj y un TRACK de la puerta principal.

**-que fue eso?-** susurro asustada, se levanto y tomo una llave inglesa (aleluya la llave amen xD) y camino hasta la puerta de su habitación.

Escucho los pasos de la persona intrusa, que se detuvo allí.

Giro la perilla abriendo la puerta, y cuando puso un pie dentro un golpe, una caída y una maldición se escucho.

Win corrió y prendió la luz:

**-¿Edward?-** pregunto

**-si¿quien creías que era?-** pregunto enfadado sobandoce la cabeza

**-¿que haces aquí¿Como entraste sin permiso?-** pregunto furiosa la chica caminando a la ventana

**-porque estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, y si no me perdonas moriré, no se que hacer sin ti Win, me estoy volviendo loco- **dijo casi sin respirar el pobre golpeado **-perdóname-**

Win le dio la espalda, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado.

**-solo, quería decirte que...-** comenzó caminando a ella **-que te amo y que se que fui un estupido al querer... obligarte a hacer algo que no querías, me siento en el peor infierno por eso, te lo ruego...-**

La chica habia empezado a llorar de felicidad por las sinceras palabras del chico

**-perdóname por hacerte daño-** le susurro abrazándola por la cintura

**-perdóname a mi Ed- **le pidió dándosela vuelta y abrazándolo

**-siento lo que hice Win, perdóname-** le suplico Ed

Winry asintió con la cabeza y lo miro sonriente

**-me has hecho falta-** le susurro Edward **-muchísima-**

**-y a mí-** le correspondió

**-quiero besarte-** le declaro el chico, haciendo que ella se sonrojara **-¿me dejarías?-**

Win no le contesto, mirándolo a los ojos se acerco a su rostro...

**-¿puedo dormir contigo?-** le pregunto el chico después de separarse

**-¿quieres distanciarte otra vez?-** pregunto Win con sarcasmo

**-no, solo, dormir-** se excuso el nervioso **-oh vamos¿no confías en mi?-**

**-a decir verdad...- **explico divertida **-quizás-**

**-ahhh, Winry-** la reto riendo y corriéndola por toda la habitación **-ven aquí!-**

Win logra esquivarlo pero al no mirar adelante tropezó y callo en su cama, Ed no pudo contener el equilibrio y callo sobre ella

**-lo siento-** se disculpo Ed sonrojado

**-no hay problema-** lo disculpo ella

**-me gustas mucho-** le susurro Ed sonriéndole y abrazándola

**-Ed...-** susurro Win devolviéndole el abrazo **-ese Automail te hace mas pesado-** bromeo

**-ups, perdóname-** se disculpo separándose un poco de ella **-¿en serio me quieres a pesar de que tengo miembros de metal?-**

**-me gustas mas asi-** le dijo **-pero lo que importa esta aquí- **y le señalo el pecho

**-no voy a mentirte Win-** le susurro **-te deseo-**

**-Edward...-** Winry lo iba a retar pero el ambarino la interrumpió:

**-solo quería decirlo, nada mas, no intento nada-** se excuso nervioso** -solo eso¿me dejas dormir contigo?-**

**-no lo se-** dudo disimuladamente ella** -con una condición-**

**-¿Cuál?-** pregunto extrañado el ambarino

**-deberás... tomar todo... un...-** y lo dejo en suspenso para luego asustarlo **-VASO DE LECHE!-**

**-Q-QUE? NUNCA ME HARAS TOMAR ESO WIN-** la reto dándole la espalda

**-como quieras-** le devolvió dándole la espalda **-la salida esta abajo-**

Edward rió para sus adentros y se dio la vuelta, abrazando a su chica...

**-¿y si... hago esto?-** y le beso el cuello **-¿me dejarías dormir contigo?-**

**-deja eso-** le pidió soltándose **-durmamos-**

**-eres débil conmigo- **se burlo Ed **-te amo-**

**-siempre me ganas con eso-** lo reto divertida **-¿tienes hambre?-**

**-no- **contesto al mismo tiempo que el estomago le rugía **-no creo que tengas lo suficiente como para llenarme- **bromeo

**-eso es lo que tu crees-** le devolvió divertida** -te haré la cena-**

**-en serio?-** pregunto sorprendido **-eso es genial, al menos no tendré que cocinar-**

Abajo...

**-mmm, esto esta delishiosho Win-** murmuro Ed con un trozo de comida en la boca **-¿donde aprendiste a cocinar asi?-**

**-mi madre me enseño- **contesto con una sonrisa melancólica

**-lo siento-** se disculpo el ambarino

Winry negó con la cabeza y le explico **-mi mama, Sara, me enseño a cocinar y mi abuela me enseño todo lo que se en Automails-**

**-¿sabes mecánica de Automail?-** pregunto impresionado Ed

**-¿nunca te diste cuenta?-** le pregunto Win

Ed negó con la cabeza** -¿podrías hacerme un favor?-**

**-claro, cual?-**

**-podrías, revisar mis Automails?-** pregunto apenado

**-si, por que te sonrojas?-** pregunto ella inocente

**-por nada-** contesto desviando la mirada, luego se levanto **-gracias por la cena-**

**-ayúdame a ordenar-** le pidió la chica...

A la hora de la revisión:

**-quitaté la ropa-** le ordeno Winry

**-¿t-tengo que q-qui-quitármela?-** tartamudeo sonrojado el chico

**-claro, sera mas fácil-** explico ella

**-¿no puedes hacerlo asi como estoy?-**

**-no, quítatela- **le ordeno de nuevo

**-esta bien-** acepto quitándose la chaqueta

**-ya quitaté todo tontito-** le ordeno otra vez Win

**-¿todo?-** pregunto nervioso **-¿todo de todo?-**

**-no, déjate los boxers-** le explico ella dándose vuelta

**-ahh-** se quejo el muchacho desprendiéndose la camisa y se desabrocho los pantalones, dejando todo en el respaldar de la cama

**-¿estas...?-**

**-¿que sucede?-** pregunto el alquimista a la chica sonrojada

**-nada, comencemos-** contesto ella sonrojada

_**-que musculoso que es-** _pensó sonrojada Win mientras ajustaba el Automail

**-¿pasa algo?-** pregunto Edward sonrojado al notar la mirada de la chica

**-no, nada-** contesto

**-no me mientas-** la reto el pícaro **-te gusta mi cuerpo ¿verdad?-**

**-Edward...-**

**-a mi me encantas tu Win-** le susurro abrazándola de la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el abdomen **-no quiero, que peleemos otra vez, me hiciste mucha falta-**

**-Ed...-**

**-vamos a dormir- **le pidió sentándola en sus piernas

**-ouh, Ed¿que haces?-**

**-shh- **la callo y le beso los labios **-siempre quise hacer eso- **rió

Win lo imito y el la soltó en la cama, haciéndole cosquillas.

**-Jajajajaja-** reía Win **-detente ya Ed!-**

**-jaja, no puedes ganarme-** se burlo divertido, y entonces la chica lo empujo quedando ella sobre el

**-¿no podía ganarte eh?-** se burlo ella

**-no, no puedes, ya...-** y la empujo de nuevo **-durmamos, mañana hay escuela-**

**-¿desde cuando te interesa eso?-** pregunto sonrojada

**-desde que te puedo mirar en las clases sin esconderme-** le confeso

**-Ed-**

**-Win-** susurro el, abrazándola** -te amo-**

**-yo a ti-** le devolvió ella

**-quiero que seas mía-** le pidió **-no esta noche, cuando estés dispuesta-**

**-buenas noches-** finalizo, acostándose a su lado

**-te amo-** le susurro** -buenas noches-** abrazándola

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... reviews!


	10. Mas Problemas

bueno, empezamos con el clasico "FMA no me pertence!" y lamentablemente es verdad, bueno, antes q nada un aviso q siempre me olvido, esta historia es larga...

uú si quieren la siguen y si no, voten por otro. Nu me culpen por olvidarme de hacerle las modificaciones al texto, me olvido ;, sin mas interrumpciones, pasamos al capitulo 10!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras Ed despertaba al sentir el aroma a desayuno, su hermano charlaba con Nina...

**-¿Cuándo terminaste la escuela?-** pregunto sorprendida Nina

**-todavía no la termine-** le explico **-estoy en vacaciones-**

**-ah, dentro de un mes empiezan mis vacaciones-** se quejo Nina

**-yo estaré aquí, para poder estar contigo-** le susurro Pride sonrojado desviando la mirada

**-gracias Pride-** agradeció ella **-¿en que esta metido ahora Ed?-**

**-ah, no lo se, creo que es algo peligroso incluido en los alquimistas estatales-** explico serio Pride

**-oh-** exclamo sorprendida **-debe ser peligroso-**

**-la ultima vez... no le fue muy bien-** recordó preocupado

**-¿que le sucedió?-** pregunto Nina

**-sello a los homúnculos con un símbolo, pero nunca fue muy eficaz eso-** le explico el menor Elric.

**-¿homúnculos?-** pregunto Nina

**-seres sin alma-** contesto **-nombrados como los siente pecados capitales-**

**-¿por que me cuentas esto?-**

**-porque no quiero que estés indefensa-**

**-¿indefensa? pero si ellos están sellados-**

**-no por mucho Nina-** le advirtió Pride **-no por mucho-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la casa Rockbell...

**-¡Edward!-** lo llamaba la chica **-ya esta listo el desayuno-**

y en ese momento bajaba un Ed adormilado...

**-¿no puedes vestirte antes de bajar?-** pregunto Win sonrojada al verlo en boxers

**-¿que?-** exclamo confundido **-pero si ayer me viste de esta manera y ni te quejaste!-**

**-Edward!- **lo reto ella desviando la mirada

**-buenos días-** le dijo y le beso la mejilla abrazándola **-¿dormiste bien?-**

**-si Ed- **le contesto sonriendo pero luego recordó** -no me cambies de tema-**

Edward rió y se sentó **-pronto no tendrás estos boxers en la vista-** bromeo el atrevidamente

**-Edward!-** lo reto nuevamente sonrojada lanzándole una llave inglesa

**-¿que rayos...?-** se quejo** -no hacia falta que me golpea...-** y fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica

**-tu me hiciste lo mismo-** se burlo ella

**-Win!-** la reto el

**-jajajaja-** mientras reía escapaba de Edward...

**-apresúrate que llegaremos tarde-** le advirtió Win

**-ya voy, ya voy-** refunfuñaba Ed

**-¿le avisaste a Pride que irías?-**

**-si, ayer antes de ir a ver a Mustang-** contesto Ed

**-¿ver al profesor¿Para que?-** pregunto ella

**-eh, para nada vamos-** escapo seriamente Edward **-vamos-**

**-esta bien- **dijo resignada Winry agarrando su mochila

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la escuela - oficina de la directora...

**-disculpe directora, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero...-** discutía Mustang

**-se lo que me dirá profesor Mustang, pero debe confiar en mi- **le pidió **-y en Ed-**

**-no dudo de su capacidad, pero es muy pronto, afrontémoslo esa herida en sus extremidades le dificulta pelear hace tiempo-** recordó Roy apretando los puños

**-lo se Roy, se que fue lo que paso-** le explico Riza

**-¿como me llamo?-** pregunto asombrado Roy

**-Roy, lo llame Roy, profesor Mustang-** contesto **-porque usted fue el coronel Roy Mustang alquimista de fuego verdad?-**

**-¿como supo eso?- **pregunto preocupado el profesor

**-hay profesor Mustang, yo se muchas cosas, pero se mas cosas que están aquí-** le explico tocándole el pecho** -ese chico es bueno a pesar de lo que haga o deje de hacer con sus compañeras-**

**-¿sabe la razón poro la cual deje los alquimistas estatales?-**

**-no, nunca lo supe-** contesto pensativa Riza

**-hace algunos años yo...-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y dejando la conversación entre Mustang y la directora, pasamos a la pareja de rubios...

**-¿me dirás por que fuiste a hablar con el profesor?-** pregunto Win al rubio que veía por la ventana del tren (si, acá toman trenes para la escuela xD)

**-por nada, solo hablamos Win-** contesto no muy convincente

**-no me mientas Ed-** lo reto la chica

**-Dios! eres igual que Pride!-** se quejo Edward levantando los brazos

**-me preocupo por ti Ed-** le explico tomándole el brazo

**-no quiero que me protejas ni preocupes por mi! no quiero eso, no lo merezco-** se quejo Edward enfadado

**-pero quiero hacerlo Edward! quiero ayudarte-** le confeso Winry

**-¿por que rayos quieres ayudarme?-** pregunto el mirándola **-si lo único que quiero es protegerte yo a ti! no quiero perderte como a mi madre!-**

**-no lo harás Edward, porque te amo, además, quien dijo que era peligroso?- **gano Win sonriendo burlonamente

**-rayos Winry, era sobre los alquimistas estatales¿contenta?-** le explico refunfuñando el chico

**-¿alquimistas estatales? tu...-**

**-¿que sucede?-** pregunto desviando la mirada el rubio

**-yo... a mis padres...-**

**-¿que pasa Win?-** pregunto impaciente Edward

**-ellos... mataron a mis padres en la guerra de Ishbal!-** le grito llorando y alejándose de el

En ese momento el muchacho frunció el seño, bajando la cabeza

**-recuerdo...- **comenzó a contarle **-la guerra de Ishbal-**

**-¿de que hablas? fue hace años, yo tendría unos 9-**

**-no, yo escape de ahí-** corrigió **-a los trece me hice alquimista estatal-**

**-¿tan joven?-**

**-si, quería buscar a mi padre, el maldito que...-** pero al darse cuenta de lo que decía paro** -nada, solo quería buscarlo-**

**-¿conociste a mis padres alguna vez?-**

**-ellos me ayudaron en la guerra, mi brazo metálico no existía aun me lastimaba mas fácilmente-**

**-¿que hacías en la guerra Edward?-**

**-buscaba a mi padre-** contesto Ed **-mi madre se estaba muriendo y necesitaba buscarlo-**

**-oh-** susurro Win **-perdóname Ed-**

**-esta bien, Win...- **la llamo el **-¿tienes idea de quien pudo ser el que... asesino a tus padres?-**

**-no, lo único que se- **sollozo **-es que era un alquimista que utilizaba el fuego-**

Edward abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo sin habla...

**-¿que sucede?-** pregunto ella al ver su silencio

**-nada-** contesto el frió escondiendo su mirada con el flequillo

**-oh, llegaremos pronto-** aviso Winry...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y de vuelta en la sala de la directora...

**-pero profesor Mustang...-**

**-se lo que me dirá directora-** la paro Roy **-seguía ordenes, pero yo jale el gatillo, no merezco su perdón, le quite los padres!-**

**-no debería decir eso, además, ella lo sabe?-**

**-no, no quise decírselo, porque me da miedo, que me odie-**

**-no, Winry no es alguien que guarda rencor-** lo consoló la directora **-debería hablarlo con ella-**

**-es difícil directora-**

**-no lo es si lo hace honestamente-** le aconsejo de nuevo

**-ejem-** tosió el profesor **-volviendo al tema, encontramos el sello-**

**-¿estaba bien?-**

**-si, es extraño, si ellos no fueron¿Quiénes?-**

**-quizás, fue el, Cicatriz** (o Scar como quieran)- sugirió pensativa Riza -el fue el asesino de alquimistas estatales mas famosos no?-

**-es verdad, pero fue ejecutado hace tiempo-** la corrigió Mustang

**-el nunca fue un humano común-** le explico Riza sentándose en su silla

**-tiene razón, pero lo mejor sera seguir vigilando-** termino el profesor **-buenos dias directora-** y salio de la oficina...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward caminaba furioso, murmurando palabras y con la mirada escondida en su cabello. Entro al despacho de Mustang y lo llamo

**-Mustang!-** le grito

**-¿que sucede Edwa...-**

**-silencio maldito-** lo callo Edward golpeándolo fuertemente con el puño

**-¿que demonios te sucede Edward Elric?-** pregunto el profesor alterado tocándose la mejilla ahora inflamada

**-maldito desgraciado!-** le grito de nuevo **-bastardo!-**

**-espera Edward-** le pedía esquivando los golpes **-¿que pasa?-**

**-no te hagas el estupido, imbecil¿por que nunca me lo dijiste?-**

**-¿que no te dije?-** pregunto Roy siendo alcanzado por un golpe

**-tu lo hiciste maldito!-** le dijo de nuevo **-tu lo hiciste! lo sabias y aun asi lo hiciste!-**

**-deten...te ya Ed... Edward!-**

**-eres un bastardo hijo de...-**

**-¡QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-** se escucho a alguien decir alterado...

**-directora-** susurro Ed **-este maldito lo hizo-** le dijo mientras se disponía a golpearlo

**-Edward!-** lo llamo Russell que allí habia aparecido, corrió con la directora, y entre ambos agarrraron a Edward

**-tranquilízate ya-** le pedía Riza **-ya basta!-**

**-este maldito lo hizo!-** repitió Ed

**-¿que hizo?-** pregunto Riza algo enfadada

**-el... EL MATO A LOS PADRES DE WINRY!-** grito Ed

En ese momento Riza y Russell soltaron a Ed, este cayo de rodillas sollozando

**-este maldito mato a los padres de Win!-** repitió

**-es verdad eso profesor?-** pregunto Russell

**-sal de aquí Russell-** le ordeno Riza

**-si directora-** obedeció...

**-tu lo hiciste desgraciado y no me lo dijiste-** lo reto Edward arrodillado

**-merezco esto-** susurro Mustang **-merezco que me mates Elric-**

**-no profesor-** lo corrigió Riza

**-es verdad, no mereces morir Mustang, yo debo hacerte pagar-** agrego Ed parándose y corriendo a la salida...

**-no se preocupe directora-** le dijo Roy parándose **-esta bien-**

**-profesor...-**

**-no, es verdad, además, usted ya lo sabia-** la interrumpió Mustang **-¿sabe? una vez intente suicidarme por esto-**

**-profesor- **lo llamo Riza **-no se culpe, solo seguía ordenes militares-**

**-pero lo hice, jale el gatillo-** se culpo Mustang** -merezco morir-**

**-no profesor, merece comprensión, ni usted mismo se aprecia, mire todo lo que ha hecho, sus alumnos, debería estar orgulloso por ellos-**

Roy miro a la directora, le sonrió y salio de la sala.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Edward-** lo llamo Winry **-¿estas bien?-**

**-si- **contesto algo enfadado

**-no me mientas-** lo reto

**-ah, no pasa nada Win-** se quejo el sentado en el banco

Winry lo miro con enojo y tristeza mezclados, cosa que Ed noto

**-oh, lo siento Win, es que... perdóname-** le pidió apenado el ambarino

Win sonrió y apoyando una mano en su hombro

**-perdóname, no quise hablarte de esa manera-** pidió el alquimista

**-no importa, ya paso, que te sucede Ed?-**

**-nada, eh, olvídalo-** escapo Edward...

**-buenos días alumnos-** saludo el profesor Mustang con algunas vendas en el rostro

**-¿que le sucedió profesor?-** le preguntaban algunos

**-no es nada alumnos, ahora empezaremos con la clase de hoy-** anuncio Roy sentándose en su escritorio...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-¿por que golpeaste al profesor hermano?-**

**-no importa Pride, ya lo resolveré-** contesto Edward

**-como que no tiene importancia! Golpeaste al profesor, dios Ed¿que sucedió?-** pregunto Pride sentándose a su lado

**-nada-** contesto frió

**-Edward-** lo reto Pride** -dímelo-**

**-no es nada Pride!-** lo reto Ed cansado **-ya vete a dormir-**

**-me quedare aquí hasta que me lo digas- **dijo Pride terco **-o haré algo que no te gustara-**

**-haz lo que quieras mocoso-** murmuro Ed dándole la espalda

**-esta bien-** se resigno a decir Pride y se acerco a su hermano

**-¿Pride¿Que haces?-** le pregunto cuando sintió que lo abrazaba por la cintura

**-te lo dije-** le susurro **-haré algo que no te gustara-**

**-no, Pride...-** le pidió Edward **-deja esto, no quiero-**

**-no es eso hermano- **lo corrigió burlón Pride **-esto...-** y le empezó a hacer cosquillas (no se, pro tengo cierta obsesión por estos dos xD)

**-jajajaja, basta ya Pride-** reía el mayor debajo del menor

**-no te dejare hasta que me digas lo que sucedió-** le advirtió

Edward paro de reírse y lo miro **-me gustan tus ojos Pride-**

Pride se sonrojo un poco y le acaricio el rostro **-te quiero mucho hermano-**

**-y yo a ti Pride- **contesto Ed **-¿recuerdas cuando... el tío Al nos llevaba a pasear?-**

**-si, lo recuerdo perfectamente-** contesto Pride sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de su hermano

**-esa tarde... fue la ultima vez que pasamos juntos-** recordó triste el mayor

**-y esa tarde fue... nuestro...-**

**-primer beso-** termino Ed desviando la mirada

**-pero éramos solo unos niños hermano-** lo consoló Pride **-y eso quedo atrás, ambos amamos a nuestras chicas, a dos mujeres increíbles, deberías aprovecharlo, ser feliz, no es verdad?-**

**-si, tienes razón- **reflexiono Ed **-ehhh, hermano¿podrías... tu sabes, bajarte de encima?-**

**-ah, lo siento- **se disculpo el menor aun en esa posición, se levanto y ayudo a su hermano a hacer lo mismo

**-tengo que salir esta noche-** aviso Ed

**-¿donde iras?-** pregunto Pride

**-a un lugar, necesito averiguar algunas cosas-** respondió Edward

**-¿solo?-** pregunto el menor

**-no iras-** le ordeno el ambarino **-y si algo... llegase a pasar, cuida a Winry por mi ¿esta bien?-**

**-hermano- **susurro Pride** -es algo peligroso no?-**

Ed no dijo nada y subió las escaleras a su habitación...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Roy Mustang, llego a su casa agotado, se dejo caer en el sillón que allí habia:

**_- EL MATO A LOS PADRES DE WINRY!- _**

esa frase resonaba en la mente del anterior alquimista de fuego.

**-fue mi culpa!-** le dijo a la nada **-perdóname-**

**-¿con quien hablas?-** pregunto alguna persona

Mustang e paro de su lugar de repente y miro a la misteriosa persona

**-¿Jean Havoc?-** pregunto el profesor

**-exacto coronel-** respondió sonriente un caballero con un cigarrillo en la boca

**-hace tiempo deje de ser coronel, Havoc-** lo corrigió Mustang **-¿como te ha ido?-**

**-bien, en central, nos hace mucha falta señor-** le sonrió Havoc

**-no, mis alumnos me necesitan más-**

**-mm, sigue culpándose por... lo de la guerra de Ishbal?-** pregunto seriamente el teniente

Roy lo miro con una mirada miserable y se sentó en el sillón

**-debería olvidarlo señor-** le recomendó Havoc sentándose en el otro sillón de la sala

**-pero me mata, debería pedirle perdón, no puedo vivir con ese recuerdo-** se lamento Mustang

Havoc lo miro con lastima y luego recordando algo sonrió **-¿sabe que? le presentare a alguien y vera como su vida cambiara-**

**-no, ya no estoy para eso Havoc-** lo corto Roy

**-pero, al menos déle una oportunidad, seguramente lo ayudara-** lo alentó Havoc

Mustang le sonrió y se paro **-¿quieres tomar un café?-**

**-gracias señor-** agradeció Havoc

**-¿que has hecho en todo este tiempo?-** pregunto Mustang

**-uhm, papeleo, papeleo, Sheska, papeleo, y mas papeleo-** rió Havoc

**-Jajaja-** le devolvió Mustang **-espera un segundo... ¿Sheska?-**

**-ups-** exclamo divertido Havoc

**-¿tu y Sheska...?-**

**-algo asi-** se explico Havoc

**-HAVOC! NO ES JUSTO! TU TIENES UNA NOVIA ANTES QUE YO!-** lo reto Mustang

**-no dije que fuera mi novia-** se excuso asustado Jean

**-mmm-** el profesor se calmo **-espero que lo logres Havoc-**

**-gracias coronel-**

**-deja ese respeto, ya no soy tu superior-** lo reto divertido Mustang

**-tiene razón-** se excuso Havoc

**-y... ¿quien es esa persona que me presentaras?-** le pregunto el anterior coronel

**-mi hermana, es una persona especial, Roy-** le explico

**-ahh, pero dime su nombre-** se quejo Mustang

**-mmm, tendrás que esperar-** se burlo Havoc

**-espera... ¿tienes una hermana?-**

**-nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana-**

**-es q no la veía mucho y entre las guerras se complicaba-** explico el teniente

**-ah...-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-¿donde estas maldito?-** susurro Ed, buscando algo con la mirada

**-¿me buscabas Edward Elric?-**

Ed se congelo por completo... esa voz, la conocía...

**-Cicatriz!-**

**-correcto Edward Elric, ha pasado tiempo-** respondió el hombre marcado

**-no es posible, tú... tú estabas...-**

**-muerto-** termino Cicatriz **-algo asi-**

**-es imposible-** y de repente una idea se e cruzo por la mente **-a menos que... seas un HOMUNCULO!-**

uff -.- termine el decimo! lo hice mas largo para q se conformaran hasta q termine el once (si es q me dejan reviews! xD) aparecieron nuvos personajes y quiero saber su opinion al respecto... gracias por leer!


	11. nuevo pecador secuestro demonio

Hola a todos! termine este, no lo puedo creer!... pride-sama, me encantan tus opiniones, sabes como escribir:D! me emocione mucho con eso! ahhh, bueno, trate de corregirlo -.- muchisisisisimas gracias a la gente q mando reviews! me alegran el dia!

y unas cosillas q queria aclarar: no pongo donde se desarrolla la accion exactamente, me gusta mucho la imaginacion, por eso, lo dejo a su gusto, pueden imaginar donde transcurre. Razon: quizas alla gente a la q no le guiste el lugar q elijo y bueh, ahi tienen! xD...

y algo personal q me gustaria compartir con ustedes: si, he estado muy sentimental ultimamente ;O; , pero gracias a ustedes ya estoy mejor! aunque eso no afecta a la inspiracion, al contrario, meda mucho sentimiento para transmitir a los personajes. Me pase con mis comentarios xD

Gracias por aguantarme y aca esta el capi 11!

**_-¿donde estas maldito?-_** _susurro Ed, buscando algo con la mirada_

_**-¿me buscabas Edward Elric?-** _

_Ed se congelo por completo... esa voz, la conocía..._

_**-Cicatriz!-**_

_**-correcto Edward Elric, ha pasado tiempo-** respondió el hombre marcado _

_**-no es posible, tú... tú estabas...- **_

_**-muerto- **termino Cicatriz **-algo asi-**_

_**-es imposible- **y de repente una idea se e cruzo por la mente **-a menos que... seas un HOMUNCULO!-**_

**-nada es imposible alquimista de acero- **lo corrigió el hombre marcado

Edward se quedo mirando al recién llegado con confusión, _**-¿un homúnculo? no puede ser, quien haría una transmutación humana de nuevo?- **_

**-querrás decir¿quien no haría una?-** lo corrigió

**-¿como diablos...?-**

**-si Edward, puedo leer tu pensamientos-** le explico

**-como es que...? es verdad? eres un homúnculo?-**

**-si, acaso no me crees?-** le contesto mostrándole la palma de la mano

**-¿quien rayos haría eso?-** pregunto Ed corriendo para atacarlo

**-eso no importa-** respondió esquivándolo fácilmente

**-¿como me esquivaste?-** pregunto asombrado

**-puedo leer tus pensamientos-** le dijo cicatriz, encajándole un puño en el estomago

Edward se estampo contra la pared, cayendo al piso...

**-este madito es demasiado y puede leer mi mente, como hago?-**

**-peleando con la cabeza no lo lograras-** se escucho a alguien decir...

**-no me dijiste q venias acompañado alquimista-** lo reto Cicatriz mirando hacia todos lados

**-¿Pride?-** pregunto Ed **-¿eres tu?-**

**-si hermano- **respondió el apareciendo de la nada

**-alquimista de la rapidez-** lo felicito Edward parándose

**-nunca lo he olvidado hermano-**

**-jajaja-** rió Cicatriz

**-¿de q te ríes imbecil?-** pregunto Ed enfadado

**-nos veremos en otra ocasión alquimistas-** se despidió desapareciendo

**-asi q no olvidaste tu alquimia Pride-** lo felicito Edward

**-claro q no-** sonrió Pride **-¿era el?-**

**-si, pero esta vez no era humano-** corrigió Edward

**-¿que quieres decir?-** cuestiono Pride

**-era un homúnculo-** contesto seriamente

El menor se sobresalto** -¿como es posible?-**

**-no lo se, pero lo averiguare-** le aseguro Ed **-espera... TE DIJE Q NO VINIERAS!-**

Pride rió nerviosamente y se alejo lentamente de su hermano** -tranquilo hermano, es solo q venia a ver si estabas bien-** se excuso

Ed lo miro serio con reproche **-esta bien-** le dijo y miro sus manos **-tus guantes, están gastados-**

**-ah, si, no los he usado en mucho tiempo- **se disculpo Pride quitándose los guantes con círculos de Transmutacion.

**-hacia tiempo q los dejaste de usar-** le comento Ed **-sigues siendo veloz hermano-**

**-no tanto-** contesto** -el se ha vuelto mas fuerte-**

**-si...-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Win!-** la llamo Ed **-ya llegamos-**

**-ah, Ed, Pride, me preocupe por ustedes ¿q hacían?-** les pregunto la chica

Ed la miro con extrañes

**-¿que pasa hermano?-** pregunto Pride mirándolo

Ed miro a Pride guiñándole un ojo serio, el menor asintió confundido

**-eh, Winry-** la llamo Ed

**-si Ed-**

**-que pasarais si te dijera q fuimos a hacer algo peligroso-** pregunto el mayor

**-te diría q tendrían q dejar de arriesgarse tanto-** le contesto la chica sonriendo

**-tu no eres Winry Rockbell-** la acuso Ed golpeando su rostro

**-¡hermano¿q haces?-** lo reto preocupado Pride

**-no te confundas Pride, es un homúnculo-** lo corrigió Ed

**-es verdad alquimista-** admitió la falsa Win **-soy uno de ellos-**

**-¿Envidia?- **pregunto Pride

**-el nuevo-** se presento. Era un muchacho de pelo largo como el antiguo, pero de verde mas claro. En pocas palabras era Envidia actualizado

**-asi q algún estupido empezó a recolectar homúnculos de nuevo-** se burlo enfadado Ed **-¿donde esta Winry!-**

**-no te lo diré- **se burlo también el homúnculo

**-maldito-** lo maldijo Pride **-¿donde esta ella?-**

**-tendrán q pelear primero-** los desafió Envidia

Edward no vacilo y se lanzo al homúnculo, este o esquivaba ágilmente

**-hermano!-** lo llamo Pride **-vete, busca a Win, yo me encargo de este-**

**-¿seguro?-** le pregunto el alquimista mayor

**-claro, quiero divertirme un rato-** y en ese momento hace una sonrisa un tanto diabólica

**-no te excedas, la ultima vez, ya sabes lo que paso-** le advirtió

**-seguro-** contesto el menor con esa sonrisa y los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo

Ed lo miro por última vez y corrió fuera de allí...

**-hey, palmera-** lo llamo Pride **-vamos a pelear o que?-**

**-¿q te pasa pequeño? pareces mas...-**

**-diabólico-** termino el mostrando unos colmillos

**-¿que rayos eres? un demonio?-** le pregunto el peliverde echándose hacia atrás

**-algo asi-** contesto mientras aplaudía y a gran velocidad lo golpeaba...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-WINRY!-** la llamaba Ed **-¿donde estas?-**

**-acero-**

Ed se dio vuelta** -¿que diablos quieres?-**

**-quiero ayudarte Edward-** le contesto

**-no quiero tu ayuda Mustang-** lo reto Edward dándole la espalda

**-pero quiero ayudarte, no merezco tu compasión, pero si de algo sirvo-** insistió el profesor

**-yo también ayudare-** anuncio otro hombre

**-¿Havoc?-** pregunto Ed

**-si, mas respeto niño, soy el teniente Jean Havoc-**

**-disculpa- **se burlo Ed **-esta bien, vengan, pero tu Mustang más te vale no hablarme-**

Roy asintió con la cabeza y los tres siguieron buscando

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-¿que sucede¿Soy muy rápido?-** se burlo Pride golpeando al homúnculo una y otra vez

**-muy rápido, lo admito, pero...-** esquivo un golpe **-con tus golpes no me harás ningún daño-**

_**-rayos-**_ pensó Pride _**-es verdad, asi no le ganare- **_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Winry!-** la llamaban los tres hombres

**-¿donde rayos la habrán metido?-** se quejo Ed

**-alquimista!-**

**-¿que quieres?**- le pregunto a Havoc

**-yo nada-** contesto confundido

**-¿quien me llamo?-** pregunto el rubio

**-yo no-** contestaron a coro los dos militares

**-yo tonto-** lo llamo otra vez

**-¿quien...¿Ira?-**

El chico apareció asintiendo con la cabeza

Edward y los otros dos se pusieron en posición de pelea

**-no vine a pelear-** se adelanto el chico **-quiero ayudarlos-**

**-¿como podemos confiar?- **pregunto Roy

**-los guiare donde esta la chica-** le contesto -síganme-

Ed asintió con la cabeza y siguió al muchacho, Havoc y Mustang los siguieron también

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bar- Devil Nest...

**-¿que quieren de mi?-**

**-nada, solo queremos al enano-** contesto un hombre, con chaleco de piel y pantalones de cuero

**-no, no le hagan daño, matenme si es necesario, pero no le hagan nada a el-** pidió Win

**-no no, debemos vengarnos- **la corrigió Envidia entrando a la sala **-¿no es asi Codicia?-**

**-si, claro q si-** afirmo el codicioso **-¿encontraste a Ira?-**

**-no, el maldito se escapo- **contesto con desgana

**-ah, déjalo, seguramente lo piso algún auto-** bromeo negramente

**-si, sera mejor asi-** lo siguió el envidioso **-¿que hay de la chica?-**

**-nada- **dijo el mirándola enfadado** -no me quiere decir nada-**

**-mmm, no importa, ya me divertí con el hermano del enano de acero-**

**-Pride? q le hiciste maldito bastardo?-** lo reto Edward entrando y corriendo a el, transmutando su brazo en la inolvidable espada

**-espera enanito-** lo detuvo Envidia **-si te acercas, no se q le pueda pasar a tu amiga-**

Ed se paro en seco, apretando los dientes de pura ira

Codicia se acerco a Win y le agarro el brazo **-¿sabes? creo q me divertiré un rato con tu amiguita-**

**-maldito bastardo- **susurro Edward **-te matare si la tocas-**

**-ah si?-** rió Codicia **-eso lo veremos-**

El ambarino se movió como para atacarlo y el codicioso convirtió su brazo en una daga, apuntando al cuello de la chica

**-Edward-** lo llamo Roy guiñándole un ojo

Elric lo miro sonriendo y amago un ataque a Envidia y se lanzo contra Codicia. Roy atento contra Envidia

**-malditos, lo tenían planeado-** maldijo Codicia

**-siiiii!-** le contesto Ed encajándole un rodillazo en el rostro

**-jajaja-** rió maléficamente **-no me harás nada ni con tu pierna de metal-**

**-es verdad Ed-** le dijo Havoc ayudando a Roy** -recuerda lo q sucedió con el antiguo!-**

Edward recordó de pronto la batalla contra el antiguo Codicia, sonrió, aplaudiendo

**-esto-** le advirtió **-es por tocar a mi novia!-** y choco sus palmas contra el pecho del homúnculo

**-q-que haces?-** le pregunto asustado el codicioso, inmóvil dejo caer a la chica

**-Winry ¿estas bien?-** le pregunto el ambarino, pero ella estaba inconciente -Havoc-

**-si?-**

**-llevala a mi casa-** le ordeno** -y mantenla a salvo-**

**-esta bien-** obedeció el teniente llevándose a Win

**-oye encendedor-** llamo Ed a Mustang

**-¿que?-**

**-puedes solo?-** le pregunto burlón, golpeando al codicioso q habia quedado tonto con la descarga alquímica

**-claro q si-** se quejo Mustang siendo alcanzado por un golpe de el envidioso

**-rayos-** se quejo Ed corriendo al alquimista de fuego **-lo ves? yo terminare con ellos, vete y habla con Win-**

**-pero...-**

**-sin peros estupido profesor, vete-** le ordeno

**-de acuerdo, suerte alquimista de acero-** se despidió Mustang saliendo

**-quedas solo tu enanito- **se burlo Envidia

_**-el implante, me esta punzando-**_ se quejo _**-y mucho-**_

**-somos dos contra una mitad-** rió Codicia aun embobado por el ataque de su contrincante

_**-debo hacerlo-**_ pensó Ed preocupado pero seguro, entonces, después de un sonoro chillido por parte del ambarino, sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas, y antes de q finalizara con el hecho, Envidia lo pateo fuertemente.

**-jajaja, eres igual q tu estupido hermanito-** se burlo el envidioso

**-maldito- **lo insulto Ed respirando con dificultad, se paro tambaleándose y dejo escapar otro chillido, dejando sus orejas bien puntiagudas

**-eh, Envidia-** lo llamaba el codicioso

**-¿que quieres?-**

**-¿q dijiste sobre lo del hermano del enano?-** le pregunto viendo al mayor

**-ehhh... q parecía un...-**

**-Envidia!-** se escucho q Ira, apareciendo en el bar gritaba, saltando para clavarle un puño en el rostro

**-maldito mocoso-** lo reto Codicia intentando detenerlo. Ira lo esquivaba con gran precisión

**-¿Ira?-** el ambarino estaba confundido, y volvió a su estado de siempre

**-vete, ya no tienes nada q hacer aquí, yo me encargare-** le ordeno el chico

**-gracias-** agradeció finalizando **-ten cuidado, son fuertes-**

**-ya vete...!-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-profesor¿Ed¿Donde esta?-** le pregunto a Roy

**-el... vendrá pronto-** contesto no muy convincente

Win trato de creerle y miro al otro extremo de la habitación, al menor de los Elric dormido **-¿que le sucedió a Pride?-**

**-ah, lo hirieron, nada grave, pero debe tener mas cuidado- **explico Mustang

**-ah-** suspiro aliviada de q estuviese bien

**-eh, Winry, quería hablarte de algo importante-** le dijo el profesor

Winry asintió confundida...

**-veras, hace algunos años yo... fui alquimista estatal-** le explico

**-usted también?-**

**-si, trabaje con Edward y su hermano durante largo tiempo-** le siguió contando -**y... yo... yo fui el coronel Roy Mustang... el... el Alquimista del fuego-**

**-¿us-usted...?-**

**-asi es, y, quiero pedirte perdón Winry, porque...-** tomo un respiro **-yo lo hice-**

La chica Rockbell se quedo estática, miraba al profesor Roy Mustang, ahora, como un asesino

Roy la miro y se dio cuenta de la mirada de su estudiante... se acerco a ella, y le dio un arma...

**-con esta arma, yo... les dispare-** le relato **-y ahora quiero que... me hagas pagar-**

Win tomo el arma, y la miro.

**-por favor, hazlo ya- **le pidió el antiguo coronel, bajando la cabeza **-no quiero saber q te los arrebate, solo quiero saber q pague mi deuda-**

La mecánica soltó el arma, y se rindió en llanto.

Mustang la observo, comenzando a sollozar **-no hagas eso, yo debería hacerlo, quiero q me mates Rockbell, quiero pagar de una vez por todas-** le pidió de nuevo

**-no profesor-** corrigió Winry **-me ha dado muchísimas cosas, nos ha dado muchísimas cosas-**

**-¿que?- **pregunto Roy confundido

**-nos enseño a todos, cosas hermosas, nos enseño todo lo q sabemos, y salvo a Ed, en la guerra, lo quiero tanto, y soy tan feliz con el, si no lo hubiera salvado, quien sabe como estaría ahora, pero nunca mejor q con Ed-**

**-el... el te lo contó?-**

**-si profesor, no lo q hizo, sino lo q pudo-** le explico la chica **-nunca me dice las cosas de verdad, no le gusta preocuparme-**

**-perdóname, perdóname-** le rogaba el alquimista de fuego

**-oigan oigan-** los llamaba Pride, con el pecho vendado, despertando **-dejen eso, el pasado esta donde debe estar, no tiene caso culparse por eso profesor, Winry-**

**-el chico tiene razón- **sonrió Mustang **-Winry-** le tendió la mano

**-profesor- **acepto el saludo **-debería olvidar eso, nunca lo culpe-**

Roy sonrió aliviado y agradecido **-bueno, ustedes cuídense, y llámenme cuando Ed llegue-**

**-si- **contestaron a coro los dos rubios

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed caminaba entre la gente del lugar, algunos lo miraban raro, otros se reían.

Lo q no entendía era ¿por que rayos lo miraban asi?

**-¿que pasa? tengo algo en la cara?-** pregunto enfadado

**-si-** respondió un niño, q se reía

Ed gruño enfadado, siguiendo su camino

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-ya llegue!-** aviso el ambarino** -¿Pride¿Winry?-**

**-hermano- **festejo Pride pero al verlo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

**-ahhhhh-** se quejo** -tu también!-**

Pride lloraba de la risa

**-¿que tengo q te da tanta risa?-** le pregunto enfadado

Pride paro de reírse, pero no por completo, se acerco a su hermano y le susurro

**-...tus orejas-** y después de eso Pride se callo de la risa

Ed se quedo estático, se toco las orejas y...

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... NO PUEDE SER!-**

Winry bajo las escaleras asustada y vio a Ed q se tapaba los costados de la cabeza (u orejas xD) **-q sucede?-**

**-nada, nada-** escapo Ed** -Pride ayúdame-**

**-jaja, nada, jajaja- **seguía riendo el speed alchemist

**-me están escondiendo algo-** los reto Win acercándose al fullmetal

**-no, en serio-** decía nervioso Edward escondiendo sus orejas

**-seguro?-** pregunto Win

**-se-segurísimo!-** contesto sonriendo torpemente

**-Pride!-** lo llamo Win **-¿dice Ed la verdad?-**

Pride se cubrió la boca para cubrir su sonrisa y su carcajada **-no-** dijo entre risas

**-Pride!-** lo reto Ed

**-déjame ver Edward Elric!-** le ordeno la chica riendo junto a Pride

**-no!-** le contesto Ed** –en serio, no te gustara-**

**-no puede ser tan malo-** lo apoyo Win

**-es tierno-** se burlo Pride

**-cállate mocoso-** le ordeno Ed enfadado

**-ya muéstrale hermano-** lo alentó Pride

Edward miro a los dos y lentamente retiro sus manos…

**-Ed…-** susurro sorprendida Winry **–esas son orejas de…-**

**-gato!- **grito riendo Pride

Ed frunció el seño y enfadado divertido dijo** –no era para q hicieras eso, soy un demonio ¿lo olvidaste?-**

**-lo siento señor de las tinieblas- **bromeo Pride

**-no olvides q eres como yo!-** rió Edward maléficamente tirandole una oreja, haciendo q esta se hiciera puntiaguda

**-hermano!-** lo reto Pride volviendo a su estado normal

**-jajaja- **rieron los dos hermanos **–Win…-**

**-¿sucede algo?-** pregunto Pride

**-no, nada, me impresionan cada vez mas!-** rió ella **–por que están asi?-**

Ed y su hermano bajaron la cabeza…

**-nuestro tío Al, falleció hace unos años, y nosotros…-**

**-intentamos revivirlo con la transmutación humana-** finalizo Pride

**-nuestro pago fue una condena, seremos de esta forma hasta q cumplamos con una misión-** explico Ed **–pero no fue suficiente, y yo di mis extremidades-**

**-ah, lo siento- **se disculpo Win

**-no es nada-** sonrió Pride mostrando sus colmillos **–ups, lo siento-** y los escondió. Los tres rieron

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-ya me voy!-** anuncio Pride

**-cuídate hermano-** le advirtió Ed

**-si, ehh… si llama Nina, dile q ya salí, q pronto llegare-** le pidió el menor

**-esta bien-** acepto Ed

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Win…-** la llamo el fullmetal **-¿te llevo a tu casa?-**

**-No- **contesto **–es decir, no quiero estar sola, puedo quedarme contigo?-**

Ed se sonrojo un poco (q raro, con lo perver q es! xD) **–eh, esta bien-**

**-siento todo esto Ed- **se disculpo apenada

**-no es nada, además, me encantaría dormir contigo-** diciendo lo ultimo con un toque picaron

**-Edward!-** lo reto

**-me encanta cuando te enojas-** rió el ambarino

Win se sonrojo y desvió la vista

Ed a noto extraña **-¿Win¿Qué sucede?-**

**-nada- **respondió ella

**-no me mientas-** la reto el **-¿paso algo?-**

**-no, nada, en serio Ed-** escapo ella, dándole una sonrisa falsa

Edward a miro extrañado, **-¿quieres comer algo?-**

**-esta bien…-**

(Pidieron pizza! xD mi comida favorita ¬)

**-come, se enfriara-** le pidió Ed sentándose junto a ella

**-si-** respondió tomando un trozo

-**segura q estas bien? Te noto extraña-** insistió Ed

**-estoy bien Ed-** lo calmo **–en serio-**

**-¿no vas a comer?-** pregunto cambiando d tema

La chica asintió con la cabeza y agarro un pedazo de pizza, recorriendo luego sus labios con su lengua

Edward los miraba con deseo, se sentía cada vez más encendido **_-¡como me seduce!-_** pensaba

Un hilillo de queso escapaba de la boca de la chica, al verlo, una idea cruzo la mente de Ed:

**-Win-** la llamo **–tienes queso en tus labios-**

**-¿Dónde?-** pregunto inocente

Edward se acerco y se lo retiro con la lengua, haciendo sonrojar a su mecánica…

**-mmm, sabes bien Win!-** bromeo atrevidamente

Terminaron de comer, limpiaron y el ambarino habia subido a su habitación, para darle algo a Win.

Win comenzó a observar el piano q allí habia.

se acerco al piano y se sentó en la banquilla, era un piano muy antiguo, de roble, muy hermoso, empezó a rozar con sus dedos las teclas, no quería hacerlos sonar, ya que no sabia entonar las notas, no quería hacer el ridículo.

**-era de mis padres- **le contó Ed bajando las escaleras **-¿sabes usarlo?-**

la chica apenada negó con la cabeza

Ed solto lo q tenia en las manos y se puso detrás de ella y le agarro las manos, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

**-Elric¿que haces?-**

**-te enseñare a usarlo-** el muchacho le respondió empezando a tocar las teclas

**-¿donde lo aprendiste?-** pregunto la chica

**-antes leía mucho, y en un libro explicaba como hacerlo, mis padres ya lo tenían e intente tocarlo, este fue el resultado-** entono una tranquila melodía

Win se sentía apenada, Edward le habia tomado las manos muy suavemente, como si se asustara por ello, parecía a propósito, pero tocaba una melodía hermosa, al mismo tiempo le daba la impresión de que era romántica.

El ambarino sentía el calor de las delicadas manos de la chica, decidió esta vez cruzar sus dedos con los de ella y empezó a tocar mas rápido, parecía tener experiencia, la música empezó a tornarse mas suave, luego mas movida.

La chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del ambarino, y se dejo llevar por la música, el muchacho no la rechazo y sonrió, cuando termino ninguno se habia separado, el ambarino, aun en la posición en la que estaban, recorrió los brazos de la chica con sus manos, llegando a sus hombros, y beso su cuello, haciendo suspirar a la chica

ella se dio cuenta de lo que el ambarino quería y se paro deteniéndolo

**-lo siento-** se disculpo el mayor Elric

Winry desvió su mirada, pero fue abrazada fuertemente por el ambarino

**-no sabes cuanto te amo-** le susurro

**-yo te amo Ed, pero a veces pienso q solo quieres tener relaciones conmigo-**

Edward gruño **–Winry Rockbell!- **la reto **–como…. Piensas eso? Nunca pienses q solo te quiero por eso, entiende, q soy asi, me comporto de esa manera, pero siempre con afecto hacia ti-**

**-perdóname-** le pidió la chica aferrándose a su espalda

**-no tienes porque-** la corrigió sonriente...

Y si Win, tenes q entender al pobre violad... digo al pobre chico xD, a veces uno no pued contenerse y la tentacion es demasiada O.O xD! pero bueh, saquen conclusiones, porque en el siguiente capitulo la noche es largaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - jajaja, se, estoy media loca... muajajaja, me voy a descargar en el proximo, muajajajaja! ejem uú reviews plis


	12. nuestra noche especial otro pecado

CHAN CHAN, CHARACHACHACHACHAN! (musiquita de indiana jones! xD) la esperada "noche largaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" para ustedes, me dio muchisima penita publicarlo - pero lo intente...

**CAPITULO 12: Una noche largaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Ed y Win miraban una película, comiendo un plato de spaghetti... (Me parece conocido xD... siguen comiendo?)

**-Win...-** la llamo

**-¿si?-** contesto ella

**-esta película ¿no es para niños?-** le pregunto

**-lo siento-** se disculpo ella **-es una película q me trae muchos recuerdos-**

**-ah-** suspiro Ed contento al ver la sonrisa de su chica **-¿como se llama?-**

**-La Dama y el Vagabundo-** contesto ella sonriéndole (me sigue sonando conocida ¬¬;)

**-es... hermosa-** susurro apenado

**-si, la veía con mi madre-** acoto ella

**-no, no hablaba de la película-** la corrigió **-hablaba de ti-**

**-ah-** rió apenada

**-eres... muy hermosa Win-** la halago

**-tu eres muy...-** bromeo ella **-como decirlo?-**

**-apuesto, sensual, seductor- **nombro el sonriente

**-irresponsable-** rió ella

**-Winry!-** la reto el divertido **-pero este irresponsable puede hacer muchas cosas-**

**-Edward!- **lo reto ella sonrojada

Ed rió y la abrazo **-nunca te vallas de mí-**

**-nunca lo haré...-** le contesto ella -Ed-

**-Win-** la llamo nuevamente

**-¿que sucede?-**

**-quiero hacerlo contigo-** le susurro sensualmente **-y antes de q me retes, grites o golpees, quiero decirte q no lo guanto mas!-**

**-Ed- **lo reto **-sabes lo q te diré-**

**-ejem, solo bromeaba Win-** rió nerviosamente **-oh, vamos, estamos solos, Pride no esta, Nina esta con el, el profesor esta durmiendo, Havoc debe estar haciendo guardia en la casa de Mustang y mi hámster esta muerto, por favor-**

**-mmm- **pensó Win **-con la condición de q te tomes todo un vaso de leche-**

Ed apretó los dientes, se levanto y camino a la cocina

**-¿Ed?-** dijo confundida **-no lo harás ¿cierto?-**

**-por una noche contigo, haría hasta lo imposible-** le contesto serio, llenando un vaso con ese "asqueroso liquido"

**-Edward-** sonrió ella

Ed se trago toda la leche, claro no sin una expresión de asco (puajjjjjj, como odio esa cosa, te entiendo Edo xD)

**-ahora-** susurro el **-quiero mi recompensa-**

Winry se sonrojo muchísimo, Ed sonrió y se acerco a ella.

La chica retrocedió hasta detenerse por causa de la pared, Ed la apreso con sus brazos

**-quiero...-** le susurro **-poseerte-**

**-Edward-**

**-no te preocupes, no pasa nada malo-** la calmo, pero al ver sus ojos, noto temor en ellos.

Ed se alejo de ella, dándole la espalda, serio, pero al darse vuelta nuevamente le sonrió **-solo bromeaba-**

**-baka!- **lo reto Win_ **-estuvo cerca- **_

**-jaja-** rió el ambarino -**aunque dormiremos juntos-**

**-¿que?-**

**-tome un vaso de esa cosa, debo ganar algo, es justo-** le explico el encogiéndose en hombros

**-esta bien-** acepto ella

**-si!-** festejo el pero de la emoción se le escaparon las orejas de gato

**-jajajaja-** rió Win

Ed se sonrojo y trato de esconderlas, aunque Win lo detuvo

**-te ves muy tierno asi-** le dijo Win acariciándoselas

Ed no pudo contenerse y ronroneo, se tapo la boca, pero no lo pudo evitar

**-no lo escondas, me gustas asi-** lo reto cariñosamente ella

**-Win-** la llamo el **-doy asco asi-**

**-no, das risa- **bromeo acariciándole detrás de las orejas

Ed ronroneo de nuevo y los bigotes se le salieron por error **-rayos, lo siento, no pude contenerme-**

**-te dije q esta bien-** lo reto de nuevo

Ed comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar, dejando atrás a Win **-¿sucede algo malo?-** pregunto ella

**-no, pero, si sigo asi, puede q ya no logre controlarme-** le explico

**-Ed-** lo llamo **-te ves bien con esas orejas-**

Elric sonrió y las escondió junto con los bigotes **-soy un demonio, no un gato-**

**-lo se-** afirmo Rockbell **-pero eres... mi demonio preferido-**

Ed rió para si, y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, invitando a su chica a hacer lo mismo:

**-Ed-** lo llamo **-¿por que eres un demonio?-**

**-ahhh-** suspiro el melancólicamente **-como ya sabes, mi tío Alphonse, falleció, y cuando éramos niños, aun inocentes, intentamos revivirlo... y aunque todo salio mal, nuestra maestra en la alquimia nos ayudo-**

**-¿tú maestra?-**

**-Riza Hawkeye- **contesto el **-ella, a pesar de q éramos demonios, nos acepto y la razón por la q somos asi, es el pago... la Equivalencia de Intercambio-**

**-ah- **suspiro Win **-te entiendo, pero ¿sabes? eres muy tierno cuando pareces un neko!-**

Ed se sonrojo ante el comentario y las orejas se le escaparon **-Win!-** la reto **-no digas esas cosas, o mira lo q sucede-**

Winry rió y cuando Ed iba a quejarse lo beso en la mejilla **-eres muy lindo asi-**

**-también...- **dijo el acercándose mas a ella **-soy muy juguetón sabes-**

**-Edward!-** rió ella, abrazándolo, cosa q tomo por sorpresa al ambarino **-últimamente estas muy cariñoso y tímido, cosa q no es común en ti ¿pasa algo?-**

Ed no contesto y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, abrazándola fuertemente

**-¿Ed?-**

**-no puedo evitarlo, te amo tanto-** le confeso el ambarino, lo mas sincero q podía

Winry pocas veces lo habia escuchado tan sentimental, asi q se sorprendió

**-quisiera, pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-** le susurro el apenado, pero muy seguro

**-espero q asi sea Ed-** le aseguro ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasamos a la pareja mas joven, en el cine:

**-¿q película veremos Nina?-** le pregunto el menor Elric

**-mmm-** pensó la chica tomando el brazo del chico **-al diablo con el diablo-**

En ese momento Pride casi se atraganta con la bebida q en ese momento bebía

**-¿q sucede¿Estas bien?-** pregunto Nina preocupada

**-si-** contesto mientras tosía, y cuando se recupero acepto a ver la película

Pride compro las entradas. Luego pasaron a la sala, no sin las palomitas.

Se sentaron en la sala nueve (lindo numero :3) los dos juntos (q tierno! xD)

**-Nina-** la llamo el **-¿alguna vez... te gusto mi hermano?-**

**-no, por que preguntas?-** contesto confundida **-por nada-**

**-¿seguro?- **insistió la chica

**-es que... todos dicen q somos iguales y pensé q te daba lo mismo yo q mi hermano-**

**-Pride, son parecidos, pero tu me gustas mas!-** lo calmo con una sonrisa

**-lo siento-** se disculpo apenado

**-no, esta bien-** lo disculpo Nina

**-esta película es cómica no?-**

**-si, he escuchado mucho de ella-** contesto la castaña

Pride tosió nervioso **-eso espero-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De nuevo en la casa del violad... digo del alquimista (xD)

**-Win-** le dijo Ed **-estas cansada?-**

**-un poco-** contesto ella **_-q tonta, no debí decir eso, que pasa si tenemos q dormir?- _**

**-si quieres podemos dormir ya-** le propuso ansioso el ambarino

**-no esta bien-** se disculpo la chica **-puedo aguantar un poco más-**

**-pero no te esfuerces, se lo q estas pensando, y no, no estoy intentando seducirte-** rió el **-además, no podría hacer algo q tu no quieres-**

La chica se sonrojo ante el descubrimiento del ambarino

**-¿me equivoco?-** pregunto el ambarino

Win negó con la cabeza y se levanto **-lo siento-**

**-no es nada, además sabes como soy y no creo q confías en mi-** bromeo el

**-confió en ti, pro tengo miedo de...- **y ahí se trabo **_-tengo miedo de no resistirme a ti- _**

**-¿de q tienes miedo Win?-** pregunto confundido Edward

**-de... Edward... yo tengo miedo de...-** Winry tartamudeaba, respiraba mas aceleradamente y sonrojada.

**-¿me tienes miedo?-** le pregunto levantándose del asiento también **-temes q... te haga daño?-**

**-yo... no... Ed yo- **tartamudeo de nuevo

**-se lo q sucede-** la calmo Ed **-tu tienes miedo... de no...?-**

Win se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza. Ed se hacerco a ella y le levanto el rostro con una mano

**-no tengas miedo, nunca te haría daño, al menos no intencionalmente-**

**-pero Ed...- **y fue acallada por un beso tierno del "neko" (q lindo sonó eso 8D)

Win se aferro al pecho del ambarino, este la abrazo **-ahora lo entiendo ¿por que no me lo habías dicho?-**

**-porque era vergonzoso Ed-**

**-ah, no digas eso-** la reto Ed

**-pero... ya tengo 17 años, y nunca he tenido novio-** se quejo Win

**-pero 17 años no es nada, ya te lo dije- **le dijo el chico **-sabes q no te tocare si no quieres q lo haga-**

Winry sonrió y lo abrazo mas fuerte **-es q eres muy apuesto Ed... y me atraes demasiado-**

**-suficiente- **la callo Ed **-deja de preocuparte-**

**-no puedo dejar de hacerlo-** se lamento Win **-pero cuando estoy contigo, nada es igual, todo esta bien-**

**-oh- **suspiro el sorprendido

**-no debes sentirte culpable-** le aviso ella **-yo soy la tonta-**

**-NUNCA DIGAS ESO!-** la reto mirándola a los ojos **-no me gusta q digas eso de ti misma-**

**-Ed-**

**-tampoco me gusta q me tengas miedo- **la reto pero suavemente **-eso es lo q menos quiero-**

**-disculpa- **pidió la chica

**-te pregunto de nuevo ¿quieres ir a dormir?-** repitió Edward

Win lo soltó y asintió con la cabeza **-iré a cambiarme, NO espíes!-** rió ella

**-apurate, porque entrare sin tocar-** le aviso el

**-no me espíes!-** lo reto, subiendo las escaleras

Ed se sentó de nuevo, masajeando su frente y luego tirando su trenza **_-no, Ed! no debes ir!-_** se ordenaba asi mismo **_-vas a molestar a Winry! no debes mirar!-_**

Se paro y camino de un lado al otro **_-¿le diste la camisa Ed?-_** se pregunto asi mismo **-rayos!-** maldijo al ver su ropero en la sala (en las salas puede haber roperos? bueno, no se, es mi fic y le pongo lo q quiero! ¬¬;)

**-Ed!-** lo llamo Win **-¿podrías pasarme tu camisa? la olvide!-**

**-maldita camisa- **susurro tomándola y subiendo la escalera. Llego a su habitación y toco.

**-pasa si quieres-** le dijo Win desde dentro

_**-¿que pase¿Como quiere q haga eso?-**_ se pregunto sonrojado, pero su vocecita pervertida le gano y el abrió cerrando fuertemente los ojos

**-¿q te sucede?-** le pregunto ella al verlo d esa manera

Ed abrió lentamente los ojos y... **-ah, disculpa, pensé q... olvídalo-**

Todo normal.

**-seguro q estas bien?-** le pregunto la chica

**-si, yo estaré abajo-** aviso el, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de si

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Nina-** susurro el **-necesito salir un segundo-** aviso el

**-esta bien-** lo dejo ella, levantándose de su asiento, dejando pasar a Pride

Pride corrió al baño.

Una vez allí, estornudo varias veces -achu!- siguió un rato, para cuando paro, tenia los bigotes fuera

**-oh, mis bigotes, las orejas están bien-** suspiro volviendo a su estado normal

**-oye niño-** lo llamo un sujeto enorme, cubierto con una capucha

**-sucede algo señor?- **pregunto el chico

El sujeto lo golpeo fuertemente en el pecho, estampándolo contra la pared

**-dame todo lo q tengas-** le ordeno mostrando una daga

el menor Elric sonrió **-no creo q quieras robarme, justo... a mi-**

**-de q hablas mocoso? dame el dinero-** le ordeno

Pride se levanto, sacando sus guantes...

**-¿alquimia? por favor, eso es antiguo-** rió el hombre

**-jeje-** rió maléficamente **-no me conoces-**

**-en realidad si Pride Elric-** lo contradijo el ladrón

**-ah, quien eres en realidad?-**

El desconocido hasta ahora se quito la capucha **-soy uno de ellos-**

**-otro mas? rayos!- **se quejo el rubio **-tendré q terminar primero contigo-**

**-jajaja, no te confíes, soy mas fuerte de lo q crees Speed Alchemist, demonio Yin-**

**-como rayos sabes eso?-** lo reto Pride mostrando sus colmillos

**-se mucho sobre ti Elric-** se burlo el **-mi nombre es Syusuke-**

**-nunca te lo pregunte- **lo corto abruptamente el demonio joven **-tengas o no un nombre eres un maldito homúnculo-**

**-es verdad, pero...- **lo corrigió **-no soy como los demás-**

**-cállate estupido, todos son un montón de huesos sin alma-**

El homúnculo gruño, y extendió sus manos, haciendo pasar por ellas electricidad

**-oh, ya veo, una raya eléctrica-** bromeo sacando garras a través de los guantes, luego luciendo sus orejas de falso neko

**-jaja, con eso no me ganar...-**

Pride lo interrumpió golpeándolo **-que decías?-**

**-maldito mocoso- **maldijo Syusuke, miro los pies de Pride y noto sus tenis (si usa calzado) húmedos -ya veo-

**-¿que?-**

**-usas hielo-** contesto el **-aplaudes, tu velocidad es increíble, al estar inmóvil, pero para trasladarte utilizas la alquimia, para crear una delgada capa de hielo, resbalando a gran velocidad y con mucho equilibrio, para q no te descubran, al utilizar tanta energía el hielo se evapora rápidamente-**

_**-me descubrió-**_ pensó preocupado el neko

Syusuke cambio la electricidad por fuego, **-ahora, terminemos-**

Pride apretó los puños, **-de acuerdo-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed estaba estirado en el sofá, se levanto, apago el televisor y subió las escaleras.

Dejo su chaqueta en el perchero y antes de entrar a su habitación, escucho unos sonidos provenientes de esta, Winry estaba llorando

**-¿Winry?-** susurro el ambarino, lentamente entro, tratando de no hacer ruido **-¿Winry?-**

Win se limpio las lágrimas, intentando hacerse la dormida.

Ed suspiro **-¿q sucede?-**

**-nada-**

**-dime la verdad-** la reto el **-¿paso algo mientras no estaba?-**

Winry no contesto, se cubría el rostro con las sabanas **-no-** respondió con una voz quebrada

Ed entristeció, acercándose a la chica, sentándose en su cama, para descubrirle el rostro

**-¿por que lloras¿es por mi culpa?-** le pregunto

Win negó con la cabeza **-no es nada Ed-**

**-¿lloras porque tienes ganas?-** pregunto inocente **-no me mientas-**

**-no- **negó ella **-se... el profesor me dijo que...-**

Ed la abrazo al ver sus lagrimas correr por su rostro de nuevo **-lo se, lo se-**

**-no quise matarlo, se q la directora lo quiere mucho-** le explico sollozando la chica

**-¿como sabes eso?-** le pregunto asombrado el ambarino

**-hablábamos fuera de clases, cuando terminaban-** le explico

**-ah-** suspiro el abrazándola mas fuerte **-tranquila, ya paso-**

**-pero no pude Ed!-** rezongo ella casi lastimando la espalda del chico al aferrarse con tanta fuerza

**-no tiene caso q t culpes-** la reto Ed suavemente

**-tienes razón... pero...-**

**-ya basta, no busques razones-** le ordeno el ambarino

**-pero... ya no los recuerdo-** susurro tristemente la chica

Ed cerró los ojos e intento recordar:

**-eres, igual a tu madre-** le dijo **-eres tan hermosa como ella, tus ojos, son iguales, ella era caprichosa, pero amable, como sueles ser... tu cabello, es del claro rubio como el de tu padre, tienes su... tremenda fuerza y su nariz. Los dos me podían sermonear sin perder la amabilidad, fueron como unos padres para mi Win-**

La chica Rockbell, se habia quedado sin habla...

**-en pocas palabras, tus padres viven en ti Winry Rockbell-** le explico acariciándole el rostro **-pero también esta la mujer que amo-**

Winry se abrazo al pecho del ambarino** -gracias Ed, gracias, gracias-** repetía

Ed se separo un poco de ella, pero al verla completamente, un tanto... "descubierta", se sonrojo notablemente

**-¿sucede algo?-** pregunto ella inocente

Ed sonrió perversamente, para luego recorrer la pierna descubierta con su mano, beso los labios de su chica, intentando no caerse de la cama, ya que estaba muy al borde.

Al acercarse más, quedo sobre la chica.

Ella recibió el beso del neko apasionado, con los ojos cerrados, intentando formular la situación en la que estaba.

Ed dejo sus labios, para dirigirse al cuello, dejando pequeños besos, q después fueron fuertes y apasionados. Winry estaba aceptando al ambarino, se dio cuenta de que aunque quisiera, no podría detenerse.

**-te gusta no?-** pregunto lamiendo su cuello **-¿quieres esto no?-**

La chica solo se entretenía desarmando la trenzado del chico, dejando luego su cabello libre.

Ed iba dejando un sendero con su lengua, iba despacio, no quería apresurar las cosas. El se deshizo de su playera sin mangas.

Winry le recorrió los hombros y seguido el pecho, llegando a su cinturón.

Ed beso nuevamente los labios de la joven bajo de el, primero un beso tranquilo, luego parecían pelear por ver quien dominaba al otro. Al separarse, se miraron, aunque por pocos segundos, el rubio necesitaba más.

A el solo lo cubrían sus boxers, y a ella su camisa. Las únicas prendas q no les permitían hacerse uno.

Edward no lo aguanto mas, decidió que era hora de actuar, lenta y sensualmente retiro la camisa de Winry, dejándola en el piso.

**-ahora veo, porque tenia tantos deseos de tenerte asi-** le susurro Edward, después de admirarla, cosa q a Win le incomodo e hizo sonrojar al máximo.

Las manos del neko no se hicieron esperar, sintió el cuerpo de la chica sin piedad.

Habían pasado unos minutos de besos y caricias profundas hasta que...

**-ah-** se quejo el rubio

**-¿que sucede?-** pregunto a chica extrañada

El ambarino miro hacia abajo y vio su erección **-mi erección, duele, nunca habia tenido una tan fuerte- **pero de pronto, sintió las manos de la chica aventurarse en sus boxers, ella quería calmarlo, empezando con suaves roces y luego aumentando la velocidad

Descargas de placer recorrían el cuerpo del ambarino, quien ya sentía la necesidad de sentirse dentro de ella.

La chica cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, sonrojadísima, estaba tan avergonzada por lo que le habia echo, lo estaba haciendo disfrutar, no cabía duda, pero tocándolo. En eso se sonrojo mas y hundió su rostro en el cuello del neko que le gemía al oído.

Ed no podía dejar de pensar que las caricias de la chica, realmente lo excitaban, de una manera sobrenatural. Ya no podía aguantarlo mas, recorrió la espalda de Win, desabrochando su sostén, retirándolo, para después besar la piel descubierta.

Winry también sintió la necesidad de quitar esos boxers que le parecían cada vez más estorbosos. Y asi lo hizo.

Edward podía sentir su rostro caliente y su deseo llegaba al máximo. Se posiciono sobre la chica, intentando no aprisionarla demasiado. Siguió besando su cuello, descendiendo, con sus entrelazadas en las suyas.

Winry no podía creerlo, Ed estaba por hacerla una mujer? el perro callejero?

El momento habia llegado, Ed se sentía mas que listo, necesitaba, en ese mismo instante, hacerla suya

La miro a los ojos, notando un poco de miedo en ellos **-se que eres virgen, por eso te dolerá un poco al principio, aguanta-** con cuidado se posiciono entre sus piernas, no quería lastimarla mas de lo necesario, comenzó a embestirla suavemente, introduciéndole solo a punta y luego introduciéndose mas hasta q llego a su virginidad, en donde aplico un poco mas de fuerza.

Winry dejo escapar unas lágrimas.

Ed se mantuvo quieto, esperando a q el dolor pasara **-perdóname-**

Winry solo se aferro al pecho del alquimista, intentando buscar refugio a su dolor

Ed la abrazo a su pecho, besando picaronamente su nariz, sacando sus orejas **-lo siento-**

La chica rió débilmente, besando los labios del neko.

Ed salio de su actitud divertida, volviendo a la apasionada, embistiendo a su chica, con un poco mas de fuerza, sintiendo la estrechez tan placentera q lo rodeaba.

El sonrojo de ambos no desaparecía al contrario, crecía más y más.

Sus bocas compartían esencia ajena, sus pieles un sudor diferente. Las manos de Ed tenían una sensibilidad q casi dolía, sentía dolor en alguna parte, su espalda, Winry la habia lastimado un poco, al sentir q la partía en dos.

Un momento q parecía la eternidad, era un instante de abrigo en la noche fría, para corazones tristes y solitarios, con falta de cariño tanto maternal, como paternal o simplemente el sentimiento de una amistad.

El joven se movía a un rítmico compás, intentando no lastimarla más de lo que habia echo. Aunque quisiera no podía reprimir los gemidos y gestos de placer, habia esperado tanto por ese momento, tanto para hacerla suya (buena! ni que fuese una eternidad!). Se sentía cansado, sabia q el fin se acercaba, sello un ultimo beso para, dar una ultima embestida profunda y un fuerte gemido, detenerse.

Después de q su respiración se normalizo, Ed, estirándose abrazo a Win, que estaba en sus mismas condiciones.

Su sonrojo le parecía tierno, se dio cuenta de q sus orejas se le habían escapado. Las guardo, volviendo a la normalidad.

Winry, por alguna razón, sentía remordimiento, pero al sentir los brazos de Edward abrazar su cintura, sintió calidez y felicidad. Pero sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando los labios del chico se apoyaron suavemente en su hombro...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Volviendo al baño de los cines...

Pride estaba lastimado, más la herida en su pecho, que no era grave, pero caminar para el era como no tener equilibrio, se tambaleaba. Era de madrugada, y recordó algo: **-NINA!-** corrió cayéndose de a momentos, a la sala, la encontró dormida.

**-ah-** suspiro **-rayos-** se quejo debido al dolor

FLASH BACK

**-que pasa niño? tanto te debilita mi fuego?-** le pregunto el homúnculo

Pride respiraba agitadamente, aplaudio, tratando de hacer funcionar su alquimia, pero el efecto era desecho por el calor del homunculo, asi q tropezo.

Syusuke lo golpeo con un rodillaso justo en el pecho, tirandolo.

**-jajajaja, eres solo un niño-** se burlo

Pride sonriendo aviso **-no he sacado todo mi poder homúnculo!-**

**-no creo q ni con todo tu poder, me ganes-** rió Syusuke

**-eso es lo q crees!-** apretando los puños, sus tatuajes brillaron de forma intensa, aplaudió fuertemente.

**-oh demonios-** maldijo el homúnculo

**-prepárate para despedirte-.** Advirtió el demonio atentando contra el, atravesando su pecho fuertemente.

**-como hiciste...?-** jadeo el homúnculo

**-soy... el Speed Alchemist, demonio Yin, amo del sol-** explico, aun cansado.

**-jajaja, pero el yin es oscuridad!-** contradijo

**-mi hermano y yo somos diferentes, pero iguales, yo tengo mas de el, q mas de mi mismo y viceversa-**

**-ustedes... son el equilibrio del mundo-** siguió Syusuke **-no pueden tener un poco de uno y otro de si mismo-**

**-quien dice?- **lo corto Pride terminando con la charla y a su vez con la "vida" del homúnculo **-el mundo no es perfecto-**

FIN FLASH BACK

Pride callo de rodillas, tomando en brazos a la chica **-espero poder llevarte Nina-** susurro

Se levanto y camino a la salida rápidamente...

como lo prometi! noche largaaaa... termine! -.- son como las doce y tengo escuela, me voy a dormir... ah, cierto, espero q les haya gustado la escena en el proximo habra mas royai! y la continuacion de la pelea de Pride! y porque no un poco d romance entre los dos jovenes! ejem uú adelante demasiado..

REVIEWS PORFIS!


	13. nuevos misterios y nuevo descubrimiento

kuac! volvi -.- me extrañaron, no? bueno yo tampoco kuac! pero aca estoy...

Ahora q recordaba voy a aclarar ciertas cosas... ahi va!

Con el tema de la electricidad y el hielo: Siuysuke puede cambiar de elemento, de electricidad a fuego, asi, entendido? Pride utiliza el hielo para su velocidad, pero, con un ejemplo lo puedo explicar uú, al friccionar una mano con la otra se produce calor, cuanto mas rapido se haga, mas calor se va a producir, lo mismo con los pies de pride. Con el calor q el produce debido a su rapidez la fina capa de hielo q produce se evapora, ENTENDIERON?

despues, mil disculpas por la escritura tan "sentimental" porque no me doy cuenta y me dejo llevar, estoy mal estos dias, ¬¬ no era mi intencion molestar en la lectura.

y por ultimo la tardanza fue por falta de inspiracion y tambien porque le buscaba errores.

Pero tambien otra cosa, soy novata en esto, y ademas es una historia, todo puede pasar y no tiene q ser perfecto. La imaginacion esta para algo, no seamos tan racionales.

capitulo... 13 creo...

Pride intentaba cargar a Nina...

Llego a la casa de la chica, busco debajo del tapete, saco una llave y abrió la puerta principal.

Con mucha dificultad entro, dejando a la chica en el sofá, donde el se sentó, exhausto además de lastimado.

Miro la puerta de la habitación de su chica y tomándola de nuevo en brazos la recostó en su cama.

Se enderezo intentando no despertarla, aunque su intento fue en vano.

**-¿Pride?-** susurro despertando **-¿donde estamos?-**

**-ah, no pasa nada, sigue durmiendo-** le ordeno tiernamente

Nina abrió los ojos de golpe al ver el rostro lastimado de Pride **-¿que te sucedió!-** le pregunto levantándose para verlo

**-nada-** contesto con una sonrisa fingida **-me caí-**

**-Pride-** lo reto ella **-eso no fue por una caída-**

Pride negó resignado con la cabeza **-fue uno de ellos-**

**-Pride...- **se quejo ella buscando un pañuelo en su bolsillo **-¿te hizo mucho daño?-**

**-no es nada-** contesto fingiendo no sentir dolor

**-pero ¿nada? mira tu espalda-** lo reto suavemente** -quitaté la chaqueta-**

**-pero Nina...-**

**-sin peros, hazlo, se te puede infectar-** le ordeno ella **-yo iré a buscar el desinfectante-**

**-esta bien- **rezongo Pride regalándole una sonrisa. Nina salio del lugar.

**-estas listo?-** le pregunto la chica.

Pride se habia sentado en una silla, era un poco mas alto q Nina **-si, comienza-**

Nina coloco un poco del alcohol en un trozo de algodón, limpiando las heridas del chico.

Pride hizo una mueca de molestia

**-lo siento-** se disculpo **-pero arde-**

**-esta bien-** contesto el.

La chica se encontró con dos cicatrices a la misma altura de sus brazos en la espalda

**-Pride?-**

**-¿que pasa?-**

**-estas cicatrices no son de...?-**

**-si- **contesto el suspirando

Nina no le presto más atención y siguió con su trabajo.

Unos minutos ya habían pasado

**-listo-** termino con las vendas

**-gracias-** agradeció el, mirando a los ojos a la chica, no se habia dado cuenta, pero eran hermosos

Nina le dio un beso en la mejilla, y aunque el no quisiera, sus orejas salieron

**-eh, Pride-** llamo Nina riendo

Pride no dijo nada, se acerco al rostro de la chica, escondiendo las orejas.

Ambos se perdieron en un beso tierno e inocente. Pero de pronto se dieron cuenta de q sentían algo mas q eso.

**-Pride-** lo detuvo ella

**-lo siento-** se disculpo apenado

**-ya puedes cambiarte-** le aviso ella.

Pride tomo su chaqueta aunque estaba destrozada

**-ejem-** tosió la joven **-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**

**-claro-** acepto el

**-tus orejas ¿por que salen sin que tú quieras?-**

**-ah, porque al recibir diferentes estímulos de mis sentimientos, como felicidad, reacciono y no me doy cuenta de eso-** respondió el

**-no te entiendo-** rezongo Nina

**-jaja, es que cuando estoy feliz, furioso, o... o cuando yo estoy... ejem, jeje, bueno cuando... ehh, no importa-** escapo sonrojado Pride

**-dime!-** lo reto divertida la chica

**-no es nada Nina!-** la reto el escondiendo su rostro

**-sera que tus orejas salen si tu... estas...-** lo desafió la castaña

**-solo cuando estoy muy feliz o furioso-** cortó Pride

**-me parece q falta algo mas!- **rió Nina

**-es que... mis orejas... cuando estoy... ahhh!-** se quejo el chico

**-mmm, eres pervertido Pride!-** bromeo ella

**-eso es mentira!-** se defendió muy sonrojado el chico **-eso solo me pasa cuando estoy conti...-**

**-¿Pride?- **susurro sonrojada

**-ejem... espera... olvida lo ultimo!-** corrigió nervioso Pride

**-tu te... cuando estas conmigo te...-**

**-no claro q no! nunca... es decir, eres muy hermosa y... atractiva, y... nunca me... es decir quizás un poco... pero... pero no quiero intentar nada q no quieras!-** tartamudeo el pobre

**-te... excitas cuando estas conmigo Pride Elric?-** pregunto sonrojada pero seria Nina

**-NO! es decir... no puedo mentirte y me gustas mucho, pero... es que yo! Nina, soy hermano de Edward Elric el perro callejero, sabes como es el y yo... creo q soy como el... bueno un tanto parecido... y debo decirte q... es verdad eso-**

Nina bajo la cabeza

**-espera, no es lo que piensas... yo nunca te obligaría a nada!-** se excuso el chico nervioso

**-solo eso-** susurro la chica

**-¿que?-**

**-me quieres... solo para eso-** contesto Nina

**-NINA!-** la reto el **-nunca, pero nunca ni una vez, pienses eso-**

**-pero eres un chico... todos buscan lo mismo-**

**-quien dice?- **corrigió Pride

**-tu mismo-** le dijo alejándose un poco

**-pero... no significa nada! yo... en serio te amo, te quiero!-** le dijo Pride intentando acercarse

**-solo dices eso hasta q acabemos en la cama-** dijo la chica dándole la espalda

**-Nina-** la llamo el **-no quiero eso si tu no quieres-**

**-pero...-**

**-no tendrás resultados coherentes si sigues preguntando-** rió el **-vamos Nina, no empecemos con eso-**

Nina no dijo nada

**-por favor-** rogó el rubio **-no peleemos-**

**-perdóname-** le pidió la chica apenada caminando hacia a el, abrazándolo

Pride tan despistado, no lo esperaba, se sonrojo un poco.

**-lo siento-** le pidió de nuevo

**-esta bien-** respondió el devolviéndole el abrazo **-sera mejor q valla a ver a mi hermano, debe estar preocupado...-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la casa del ambarino...

Ed se desperezaba lentamente, hasta q sintió algo aferrado a su cuerpo.

**_-Winry-_** susurro contento

Winry fue abriendo los ojos.

**-lo siento, no quería despertarte-** se disculpo el ambarino **-buenos días-**

La chica al verlo se sonrojo y se tapo por completo con las sabanas

**-jaja-** rió el ambarino **-la pase muy bien anoche-**

Winry seguía sin decir nada

**-oye! tan mal lo hice?-** bromeo tapándose el también **-allí estas-**

**-Ed-** susurro sonrojada

**-te hice mucho daño?-** pregunto preocupado

**-solo un poco- **contesto

**-perdóname-** le pidió

**-no es nada-** lo disculpo

**-pero se q es un dolor intenso-** siguió Ed acercándose un poco mas

**-en serio, solo fue momentáneo-**

**-entonces... te gusto?-** pregunto picaron moviendo sus orejas

Win cerró los ojos un tanto apenada

**-¿pasa algo malo?-** pregunto preocupado al no escuchar respuesta de la chica

Win negó con la cabeza

**-¿por que me evitas?-** pregunto el

Winry le sonrió, abrazándolo** -perdóname, no puedo creer lo de anoche-**

Ed sonrió sonrojado **-te dije q te gustaría-**

**-oye!-** lo reto **-pero te aprovechaste!-**

**-¿que?-**

**-estaba indefensa ayer aquí en tu cama, como me podría defender!-**

Edward rió **-no encontré mejor manera, para hacerte sentir mejor-**

**-gracias-**

**-¿gracias? nada mas, ni un beso nada?-** se quejo divertido

**-Ed!-** lo reto sonrojada Win escondiendo su rostro en su pecho

**-jaja-** rió el levantando su rostro **-te amo-** le susurro para luego besar sus labios lentamente.

Win sintió un cosquilleo en su abdomen, nunca habia visto a Ed de esa manera. Se sonrojo notablemente, cosa q el noto

**-¿nunca viste a un chico sin ropa?-** pregunto Ed burlón

Win desvió la mirada, negando con la cabeza

**-jajajaja-** rió el **-eres increíble...-**

**-¿increíble?-**

**-claro- **contesto el **-me gustan las chicas tímidas e inocentes-**

**-no soy tímida!-** se quejo ella

**-ah si?-** desafió el ambarino **-demuéstralo-**

**-¿que lo demuestre?-** pregunto nerviosa

**-si-** contesto altanero

**-no podemos...-** sugirió apenada

**-no-** contesto el pícaro, moviéndose un poco para quedar sobre la chica **-quiero q lo demuestres aquí y ahora-**

**-Ed-** le susurro

**-hazlo-** le pidió le ambarino acariciando su rostro

**-yo...-**

**-jajaja-** rió Ed tirandose al lado de ella **-lo ves? eres tímida!-**

**-no hacia falta q hicieses eso!-** lo reto sonrojada cubriéndose con las sabanas nuevamente

**-no me tengas vergüenza... porque...-**

**-¿por que?-** pregunto Win

**-porque a mi si me gusta que me veas asi-** le confeso sin rodeos

**-Edward!-** lo reto de nuevo

**-que sucede? digo la verdad-** se excuso el **-acaso a ti no te gusta?-**

**-deja eso ya!-** lo reto ella sonrojada y Ed rió

Pasaron unos minutos de jueguitos con las manos y besos tiernos, mezclados con palabras cargadas de sentimientos, hasta que nuevamente ambos se durmieron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en la casa del profesor...

**-buenos días teniente Havoc-** saludo Roy al caballero que descansaba en una silla

**-jaja, deje eso señor-** rió Havoc

**-esta bien, dime, cuando me presentaras a esta dama?-** le pregunto

**-¿estaría bien hoy?-** pregunto el teniente

**-si, es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer-** respondió el antiguo coronel

**-esta bien, le diré a mi hermana¿donde podría decirle que lo vea?-** pregunto

**-mmm, aqui?-** sugirió el profesor

**-le avisare esta tarde-** finalizo aceptando Havoc

**-sera mejor q vallamos a discutir el tema de los homúnculos con los Elric-** sugirió Roy

**-tiene razón señor!-** asintió Havoc

Roy y el teniente salieron, esperando encontrar a los Elric

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Pride!-** lo llamo Nina

**-¿que pasa?-** pregunto a punto de salir

**-¿podrías quedarte un rato mas?-** le pidió

**-esta bien¿te pasa algo malo?-** acepto el menor de los Elric

**-es que, esta casa es muy grande-** se quejo o mejor dicho excuso la chica **-y mis padres no están por ahora-**

**-ah¿desde hace cuanto que no ves a tus padres?-** pregunto el chico

**-hace ya dos años-** contesto

**-oh, no sabia- **se disculpo **-pero ¿donde están?-**

**-en Dublith- **le explico **-trabajo-**

**-¿y tienes hermanos?-**

**-no, soy hija única-**

**-oye, por que mejor no hablamos de otra cosa?-** sugirió al ver el rostro entristecido de la chica

**-esta bien-** acepto sentándose con el

**-¿por que creías que yo... solo quería "eso" contigo?-** le pregunto

**-no lo se, muchos chicos me han querido obligar a hacer cosas que no quería-** respondió apenada abrazándose a si misma

**-ah, no te preocupes, cuando sea el momento, sera- **la calmo Pride **-no estoy tan necesitado!-**

Nina rió tímidamente y abrazo divertida al ambarino

**-el homúnculo de ayer... apareció y me lanzo una especie de polvo, me hizo dormir-** le explico ella

**-con razón, cuando salí era de madrugada y tu todavía estabas ahí!-** razono el chico

**-es verdad, pero nadie se preocupo ni se percato de que tu estabas peleando con el-** se quejo Nina

**-no te preocupes, estoy bien ahora-** la calmo el **-pero eso fue muy sospechoso-**

**-Pride...- **lo llamo **-las cicatrices en tu espalda... son de...?-**

**-Nina, disculpa, pero prefiero no hablar de eso-** se excuso el desviando la mirada.

**-lo siento-** se disculpo la castaña

**-mas adelante...-** le susurro abrazándola **-te lo explicare-**

**-esta bien-**

**-ah, ahora que recuerdo, debo ir a buscar a Trisha al aeropuerto-** recordó el joven

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward abrió los ojos de nuevo, d pronto sintió una punzada.

**-ah! maldita pierna metálica del demonio!-** se quejo con fuerza, pero hizo silencio al recordar q la chica seguía descansando. Beso su frente y se levanto, comenzando a vestirse...

Salio en busca de su hermano, se sentía preocupado por el.

Llego a la casa de Nina, ni ella ni su hermano estaban **-¿donde estarán?-** pensó **-claro! hoy volvía Trisha!-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el aeropuerto...

**-¿que hora es Pride?-** le pregunto la chica

**-las 10 en punto-** contesto buscando a su hermana con la mirada

**-Pride!-** lo llamo Trisha

**-hermana!-** la saludo Pride acercándose junto a Nina

**-cuanto tiempo ha pasado eh!-** sonrió Trisha **-oye Pride, preséntame a tu acompañante-**

**-ah, lo siento, ella es Nina-** la presento **-mi novia-**

**-guau, ya tienes novia hermanito!-** rió Trisha saludando

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed corría al lugar, intentando encontrar a sus amigos.

**-Ed!-** lo llamo Pride **-ya llego Trisha, hermano!-**

**-ah, hola Trisha-** saludo el ambarino mayor, q sin que lo hubiera querido, sonrió contento

**-¿eres tu Edward?-** bromeo Trisha

**-si, por que?-**

**-porque no lo pareces-** le explico riendo

Ed se sonrojo un poco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían llegado a la casa de Ed.

Este les invito a que se sentaran y subió las escaleras, llegando a su habitación.

Y allí la vio... su camisa, era la única prenda q llevaba. Se sonrojo fuertemente, acercándose a ella.

**-¿como estas?-** le pregunto el ambarino abrazándola de la cintura.

**-muy bien-** le sonrió la chica apenada.

**-llego mi hermana-** le aviso

**-que bien!-** festejo** -tengo que cambiarme Ed-** le aviso

**-puedo ayudarte-** le rogó poniendo rostro inocente

Winry se sonrojo al escucharlo **-sal de aquí Ed!-**

Edward salio riendo, y acompaño a los demás en la sala.

**-¿seguro q no quieres q nos vallamos hermano?-** pregunto Trisha

**-no¿por q?-** pregunto algo sonrojado y haciéndose el tonto

Y en ese momento bajaba Win arreglándose el cabello

Trisha, Pride y Nina los vieron picaronamente, con lo cual Ed y Win se sonrojaron

**-¿q sucede chicos¿Acaso nos perdimos de algo?-** pregunto Nina divertida

**-nada q les importe-** contestaron a coro los dos rubios

**-oh, vamos-** les rogó Pride

**-no, ahora¿por que volviste tan tarde Pride?-** lo reto Ed **-me tenias preocupado-**

**-si, preocupado, con las cosas q habrán echo-** se burlo Pride lanzando una risotada

**-no es de tu incumbencia Pride!-** lo reto Edward

**-solo bromeaba hermano!-** se excuso "inocente" Pride

**-quien sabe q habrás hecho tu!-** lo desafió Ed

Pride se sonrojo un poco recordando lo pasado en la mañana, bajo la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo

Ed noto la preocupación de su hermano y decidió actuar **-bueno, Pride, hoy tenemos q hablar con el profesor- **trato de disimular (o sea, q no sabia q iba a hablar con el profesor en realidad)

**-esta bien-** acepto Pride aun triste **-donde los veremos?-**

**-ehhh... en... este... cuando lleguemos los veremos-** escapo Ed

Pride acepto algo dudoso...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el camino...

**-¿que sucedió Pride?-** pregunto Ed

**-nada hermano- **le sonrió falsamente

**-no me mientas Pride, te conozco tu eres muy alegre siempre-** lo reto el mayor

**-es q... no puedo evitarlo hermano, cada vez... tengo mas ganas de hacer mía a Nina-** se lamento sonrojado el menor

**-ah, eso era-** suspiro Ed **-debes dejar q pase lo q tenga q pasar Pride-**

**-pero no quiero obligarla-** rezongo

**-ah, ya entiendo, pero, yo tampoco quería obligar a Win, aunque de todas formas lo hici... es decir, yo nunca la obligaría jaja-** rió nerviosamente

**-hermano...-**

**-te juro q no hice nada- **se defendió

**-yo te mato si le hiciste algo!-** lo reto Pride sacando sus garras

**-espera hermano, estuvimos de acuerdo, no la obligue!-** se defendió de nuevo

Pride se calmo, volviendo a la normalidad **-mas te vale Ed!-**

Ed se toco el pecho y suspiro **-nunca la obligaría a nada-**

Pride se sonroja **-lo hicieron mientras no estaba?-**

**-no te importa-** contesto Ed igual de sonrojado

**-dime hermano!-** rezongo Pride

**-quieres saberlo?-** pregunto perverso

**-siii!-** respondió inocente

**-pues...-** tomo un respiro **-SE LO METI BIEN HASTA EL FONDO!-**

Pride casi se cae **-hermano tonto! como me vas a decir eso?-**

**-jaja-** lanzo una risotada **-q mas podría ser Pride? estábamos solos, tu con Nina en el cine! era obvio!-**

**-lo siento, pero no soy tan pervertido y aprovechado como tu!-** le devolvió Pride

**-ah no? mira q te conozco!-** se burlo el mayor **-además, intentaste algo con Nina!-**

Pride tomo unas piedras colocándose los guantes y comenzó a perseguir a Ed

**-hey eso no se vale! tu usas tu alquimia!-** se quejo Ed, comenzando a correr a la velocidad de su hermano esquivando las piedras q su hermano le lanzaba

**-pero que...? como eres tan veloz?-** pregunto sorprendido Pride deteniéndose

**- te has ido por mucho tiempo hermanito, no solo anduve con chicas, también entreno!-** explico

Pride no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien **-oh no, mil disculpas!-**

**-no es nada-** decía Roy en el piso

**-menos mal q baje la velocidad en el ultimo instante-** susurro el menor

Edward rió un poco y ayudo a Roy a levantarse

**-Edward, Pride, q hacen aquí?-** pregunto Havoc saludando a los hermanos

**-veníamos a hablar con ustedes, no lo recuerdan?-** pregunto el tatuado

**-nunca nos dijeron eso!-** le dijo Roy limpiándose la ropa

**-hermano?-**

**-lo siento Pride, quería hablar contigo jeje-** rió nerviosamente **-te vi preocupado-**

Pride estaba a punto de perseguirlo cuando...

**-espera chico-** lo detuvo Havoc

**-si teniente?-**

**-en realidad, si queríamos hablar con ustedes-** le contesto el teniente

**-q oportunos eh Elrics!-** río Mustang

¬¬ Ed tenía deseos de matarlo **-de q quieren hablar ahora?-**

**-tenemos q investigar a los nuevos homúnculos-** explico Havoc prendiendo un cigarrillo

Ed se puso serio y continuo **-si no lo hacemos...-**

**-si-** contesto Mustang **-podría pasar lo que paso hace algunos años-**

**-lo del Führer, lo de la rebelión, rayos-** maldijo Pride

Ed comenzó a caminar

**-¿hermano? donde vas?-** pregunto siguiéndolo Pride

**-voy a encontrarlos-** respondió decidido

**-nosotros iremos!-** aviso Mustang

Havoc asintió con la cabeza **-iremos-**

Ed sonrió serio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trisha preparaba te, mientras Nina y Win charlaban

**-vamos Win, dime!-** rogaba Nina

**-no-** se negaba sonrojada la rubia

**-porfis! q paso q no me quieres contar?-** pregunto inocente Nina

**-nada q sea tu problema!-** contesto

**-creo q se lo q paso!-** dijo triunfante la castaña

Winry se sonroja más

**-comieron pizza y no me dijeron nada!-**

Win se cae estilo anime

**-verdad? yo quería!-** se quejo Nina haciendo pucherito **-¿por que no me guardaste nada?-**

**-no creo q hubiera durado tanto-** rió nerviosa Win

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los cuatro hombres se dirigían al devil nest, en donde habia sido su ultimo encuentro...

Ed bajo las escaleras lentamente, con su brazo transmutado.

Roy preparo sus guantes al igual q Pride.

Havoc (q mucho no hacia) se quedo con una pistola en la entrada

Edward salto apuntando su espada en todas direcciones.

Nada.

Los tres suspiraron

**-no hay nada q hacer aquí, vamos-** ordeno Roy saliendo

**-espera!-** lo llamo Ed acercándose a unos escombros q allí habia

**-¿que sucede hermano?-** pregunto Pride acercándose con el

**-Ira!-** exclamo sacándolo de allí **-dime algo!-**

**-a-algo-** respondió el homúnculo

**-donde te duele?-** pregunto Pride

Ira no respondió quedando inconsciente nuevamente

**-debemos llevarlo!-** dijo Ed tomándolo de un brazo

Pride ayudo a su hermano **-señor Mustang, teniente Havoc, pueden seguir sin nosotros?-**

**-claro-** afirmo el alquimista de fuego

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-este chico pesa-** se quejo Pride

**-deja de quejarte, el es mas delgado q yo!-** lo reto Ed

**-lo siento-** se disculpo Pride

Iban llegando cuando...

**-Ed!-** exclamo preocupada Trisha

**-que sucede?-** pregunto extrañado el

**-¿quien es el?-** pregunto ayudándolos a cargarlo

**-Ira, un viejo amigo-** respondió Edward

**-es un homúnculo-** dijo sorprendida la chica

**-si, pero un buen chico, nos ayudo-** explico Win saliendo

Entraron y dejaron al muchacho en el sofá

**-Trisha, podrías cuidarlo?-** le pidió Ed

**-seguro, pero q harán ustedes?-** pregunto Trisha revisando las heridas del muchacho

**-tenemos que...-** comenzó Pride

**-terminar lo que empezamos-** termino Ed

**-nosotras iremos!-** anuncio Winry

**-por supuesto q no!-** la reto Edward **-tu te quedaras aquí, ayuda a Trisha-**

**-pero yo quiero ir contigo-** se excuso la chica

**-no debes ir, es muy peligroso-** la reto Edward de nuevo

Winry siguió insistiendo **-iré quieras o no!-**

**-te quedaras quieras o no!-** la corrigió Ed...

**-no tenias q venir!-** la reto por centésima vez el ambarino mayor

**-tu tampoco Nina-** reto tranquilamente Pride a su chica

**-pero debo cuidar a Winry-** se excuso la castaña

**-yo debo cuidar a Edward-** dijo Win

**-YO debo cuidarte a ti, y Pride a Nina-** se quejo el full metal

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bar- la taberna de clarukun (dueña de casi toda la ciudad).

**-Havoc!-** lo llamo el hoono no **-Aquí no puede ser-**

**-este lugar clausurado, no lo creo- **corrigió el teniente

**-¬¬ por esa misma razón!-** salto Roy **-es un lugar perfecto para esconderse-**

Ambos militares entraron sigilosamente...

**-ERES UN MALDITO ESTUPIDO CODICIA!-**

Roy y Havoc retrocedieron

**-NO ES MI CULPA Q EL MOCOSO SEA TAN RESISTENTE!-** se quejó el codicioso

**-ah, el antiguo codicia era un bastardo, pero mas efectivo q tu!-** lo reto Envidia **-al menos no se caía tan fácilmente con una reacción alquimica!-**

**-que quieres q haga si el amo nos hizo imperfectos?- **Grito alterado Codicia **-y tu eres un imitador barato, si tratas de suplantar a alguien, no te sale, la gente se da cuenta!-**

Envidia enfureció con Codicia, comenzando a golpear su rostro fuertemente

Roy y Havoc se vieron obligados a salir, la pelea se salía de control.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-son fuertes-** se quejo Roy

**-demasiado-** acoto Havoc **-lo mejor sera no decirles a los Elric-**

**-tienes razón-** afirmo Roy

**-que no tiene no tiene q decirnos coronel Mustang?-** pregunto Pride saliendo de la copa de un árbol

**-si "coronel" q no puede decirnos?-** pregunto Edward

**-ehhhhh...-** tartamudeo Roy

**-que... eh, q les tomara un examen sorpresa!-**

¬¬ Todos.

**-no mientan-** los reto Pride **-los escuche desde este árbol!-**

Havoc suspiro **-lo sentimos hermano Elric, pero sabíamos q intentarían algo estupido y no queríamos decirles-**

**-no se preocupen-** se adelanto Edward **-no haremos nada-**

**-pero hermano...-** intento protestar Pride

**-tranquilo-** le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Trisha!-** la llamaba Ed entrando al lugar

**-hermano-** le respondió ella

**-que estas...?-** pregunto asombrado y a la vez furioso el ambarino.

**-¿que sucede hermano?-** pregunto la chica

**-¡POR QUE RAYOS ESTAS ABRAZANDO AL NIÑO SALVAJE?-** grito el alquimista

**-ah, el solo... eh... ya no es un niño-** trato de arreglar la chica algo sonrojada

**-no me cambies el tema!-** la reto

**-no podía dormir hermano-** se defendió **-solo trate de calmarlo!-**

Edward trato de creerle **-esta bien-**

Trisha suspiro aliviada

**-oye...-** la llamo el homúnculo **-¿que hago aquí?-**

**-estabas inconsciente-** respondió Ed

Ira suspiro, pero de algo se dio cuenta...

Se echo para atrás asustado

**-¿que sucede? tan fea no soy-** se quejo Trisha

**-no... yo... lo siento-** se disculpo el chico

Edward rió débilmente **-debo ir con Pride-**

**-esta bien- **asintió Trisha

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward iba llegando a la taberna de ck.

**-Pride!-** lo llamaba Edward

**-aquí estoy hermano!-** respondió desde un árbol

**-muy bien, listo?-** le pregunto el mayor

**-claro q si hermano!-** respondió enérgico

**-vamos-**

Ambos ingresaron a la taberna abandonada.

**-Pride...- **susurro Ed **-puedes ver algo?-**

**-hace tiempo q no veo en la oscuridad-** se quejo el menor

**-jaja, yo muchas veces-** rió perverso Ed

**-hermanoooo!-** lo reto Pride tirándole una oreja **-no deberías malgastar asi tus poderes-**

Edward rió nerviosamente, rascando su mejilla

**-¿te pican los bigotes?-** le pregunto el menor

**-un poco, pero no puedo mostrarlos-** se quejo el full metal

**-estas nervioso-** afirmo el Speed

**-no es eso!-** lo reto Ed caminando con sigilo hacia el pasillo q daba al sótano

**-como tú digas- **rió Pride...

**-... ya lo liquide!-** aviso Envidia

**-buen trabajo Envidia-** lo felicito "el"

**-¿El?-** se pregunto Pride

**-ahora, deberás crear un nuevo Codicia-** le "ordeno" el homúnculo

**-no, contigo, Syusuke, Scar y Rapaz estamos bien-** lo corrigió

**-mmm-** se quejo el **-como quieras, el niño escapo!-**

**-ve a buscarlo- **le ordeno El

**-rayos-** maldijo Ed preparándose** -listo?-**

**-mas que nunca- **respondió Pride

Edward comenzó a cambiar, tratando de hacerlo silenciosamente. Primero las orejas, los bigotes y sus garras.

Pride lo igualo.

Los hermanos esperaron escondidos...

**-¿q pasa?-** pregunto el mayor al no divisar a Envidia

**-demonios-** maldijo el ambarino

**-me esperaban hermano Elric?-** rió Envidia de la nada

**-¡donde esas maldito?-** pregunto alterado Ed buscándolo

**-aquí!-** y se lanzo a el, golpeando su estomago con un rodillazo

**-hermano!-** exclamo asustado el menor -maldito-

**-no me culpes por ser mas fuerte-** rió Envidia

**-ya veras!-** se quejo Pride furioso, lanzándose contra el homúnculo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Trisha! estas en casa?-** pregunto Win entrando

**-...-** no hubo respuesta

Winry se acerco a la sala, quedando boquiabierta por la escena allí presente

**-ustedes dos se ven muy tiernos-** susurro riendo Win, al ver el abrazo q la chica Elric le brindaba dormida al homúnculo.

Rockbell camino de nuevo a la salida. Ed no estaba...

**-Nina!-** la llamaba **-puedo pasar?-**

**-claro -** acepto Nina abriendo la puerta dejándola pasar

**-oye, sabes donde están los hermanos Elric?-**

**-hola, si bien, tu? me alegro-** dijo sarcásticamente Nina

**-lo siento Nina, pero estos dos me tienen preocupada-** se quejo Win

**-Pride me dijo q iría a comprar tela para sus guantes-** explico la castaña sentándose junto a ella

**-estos dos esconden algo-** pensó preocupada la rubia **-después de lo que dijeron esta tarde-**

**-Win! oye!-** la llamaba Nina **-deja de pensar en las perversiones q hiciste con Ed y escucha!-**

**-NO ESTABA PENSANDO EN NADA DE ESO!- **se defendió sonrojada la chica

**-jaja, pensé q eras mas tímida!-** rió la castaña

**-deja eso ya Nina Tucker de Elric-** rió la mecánica

**-Winry!-** la reto Nina igual de sonrojada

**-Nina-** la llamo Rockbell **-Pride no te obliga a nada no?-**

**-no, claro q no!-** respondió ella **-Pride no quiere q hagamos nada sin q yo este de acuerdo-**

**-eso es bueno-** reflexiono con una sonrisa la chica recordando a cierto alquimista

**-Winnnnnnn deja de pensar un poco en el pervertido si?-** la reto riendo Nina

**-Nina! ya te dije q... q yo no... Déjalo asi!-** se resigno a decir la chica mecánica

**-ya, entonces, que haremos mientras no están?-** pregunto la chica de Pride

**-iré a... ver al profesor Mustang-** anuncio tomando su mochila

**-yo también-** se prendió la castaña

**-no, quedate por si Ed y Pride vuelven-** le ordeno ella

**-esta bien-** acepto tristemente Nina

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras en el hogar del profesor...

El timbre hizo su sonora aparición

**-ya voy-** aviso el Flame

**-somos nosotros coronel-** aviso Havoc

**-ah-** suspiro nervioso Roy, arreglando su corbata. Tomo un respiro y abrió

**-sentimos haber tardado tanto, no podía convencerla-** se disculpo apenado el teniente

Roy se quedo embelesado con la mujer q tenia enfrente, un vestido de escote bien remarcado, q dejaba apreciar sus delgadas pero perfectas piernas, su cintura, y su pecho. Todo perfecto hasta q...

**-DIRECTORA RIZA!-**

**-si profesor-** suspiro la mujer

**-Havoc!-** lo llamo el hombre **-por que no me lo habías dicho!-**

**-n-n porque quería q fuese una sorpresa!-** contesto

**-eh, bu-bueno, pasen, no se quedaran allí afuera!-** los invito el coronel

**-no, yo tengo trabajo, y no puedo faltar!- **se "excuso" Havoc

**-hermano!-** lo reto la directora

**-oh, vamos se divertirán!-** los alentó Jean **-bueno, debo irme!-**

Roy quedo sonrojado, boquiabierta.

**-Roy! cierra la boca!-** lo reto de lejos su amigo

Mustang refunfuño **-disculpe, se quedara allí o va a entrar?-**

**-lo siento profesor-** se disculpo entrando

El Flame cerro la puerta, pensando en lo siguiente q diría

**-tiene usted una casa muy ordenada Mustang-** lo felicito la directora en su sofá (fua! todas las casas tienen sofá!)

**-gracias directora, pero deje ese respeto, me hace sentir viejo-** rió el coronel

**-Roy...-** lo llamo Riza

**-sucede algo?-** pregunto el profesor

**-no lo recuerdas?-** le pregunto.

El alquimista se sorprendió al ver el cambio de la mujer, de la seriedad paso a la amabilidad y confianza

**-¿de q habla directora?- **pregunto

**-Cuartel general del sur, campaña oriental-** nombro la mujer **-fui la secretaria de Frank Archer-**

**-el alquimista de la oscuridad!- **recordó el

**-si, el fue asesinado después de huir en la guerra- **le explico **-dicen q lo han visto hace unos días cerca de estos lugares-**

**-¿esta diciendo q...?-**

**-como van sus estudiantes-** lo cortó abruptamente

**-eh, bien, dentro de poco los evaluare, Edward y Winry ya aprobaron-** le contesto extrañado **-y algunos grupos mas-**

**-me parece muy bien- **susurro la directora

**-eh, desearía venir al comedor?-** pregunto el profesor

**-claro-** acepto la directora

Ambos caminaron al lugar indicado, Mustang como un caballero le acomodo la silla a su superior.

**-disculpe directora-** la llamo Roy aun con un tono nervioso

**-dígame Riza, coronel-** lo corrigió cortando un trozo de su comida **-profesor-**

**-eh, esta bien, pero dígame, como es que Archer...?-**

**-lo único q se, es que escapo de la guerra y lo asesinaron en medio del escape-** comenzó Riza

**-podría ser...?-**

**-es posible, no seguro, se que hay cinco de ellos-** le contesto **-Syusuke, alquimista q escapo de la guerra hace nueve años, representaría a la torpeza, sera muy ágil, pero torpe para las decisiones, por eso Pride lo elimino rápidamente, aunque siga en pie-**

**-¿como sabe eso?-** pregunto asombrado Mustang **-¿como sabe q Pride supuestamente gano, y como sabe tanto de ese tal "torpeza"?-**

**-Leo Greem- **comenzó de nuevo ignorando a Roy** -el codicioso... Envidia, Spike, un muchacho q falleció hace unos años supongo, ya lo elimino... -**

**-pero directora...-**

**-Scar, el ishbalano, representaría la venganza-** prosiguió **-esta Richard, Rapaz... y por ultimo "El" uno de ellos-**

**-...-** ya no hubo respuesta del profesor

**-lo entenderá, y espero, que encuentre lo que busca-** le deseo Hawkeye

**-directora...-** empezó Mustang escondiendo el rostro **-usted... es uno de ellos-**

**-no, no es eso, yo... ayudaba a Archer después de su muerte-**

Cuac Cuac! termine me salio largo -.- espero q haya valido la pena publicar este capitulo! si les gusto dejenme aunque sea un review


	14. Confuciones

Aca volvi!!!!!!!! wii :P bueh, aca les traje el 14! hay una nueva pareja!! ;)

DISFRUTEN Q SE VIENE PRONTO EL FINAL!

_**-directora... usted... es uno de ellos- **_

_**-no, no es eso, yo... ayudaba a Archer después de su muerte- **_

El profesor se habia quedado con la boca abierta de la sorpresa** -pero como es que usted...?-**

**-yo y Archer... teníamos algo a escondidas, no podíamos dejar q nos vieran juntos, por eso no pude negarme-**

Roy escucho todo muy atentamente **-entiendo... lo entiendo directora-**

**-disculpe profesor, pero no lo pude evitar, lo único q se es todo lo que le dije-** se disculpo la mujer

**-pero... usted esta con ellos aun?-** pregunto preocupado Mustang

**-no, Ira era un amigo informante-** contesto **-por eso, lo "expulsaron" de ellos-**

**-ese chico q encontramos hoy!- **recordó Mustang

**_-asi que es ese tal Archer-_** susurro Winry escondida en unos arbustos escuchando todo

**-sabes? es de mala educación hacer eso!-**

Winry casi se cae del susto **-Ira! que haces aquí?-**

**-te seguí- **contesto **-¿por que escuchabas a ese Mustang?-**

**-lo siento, quería obtener algo de información-** rió apenada Win

**-aun asi, es muy peligroso, volvamos-** le ordeno ayudándola a bajar

**-lo siento Ira, debo ir-** discutió ella

**-mira, no tengo ganas de discutir-** se quejo el **-si vas, yo también-**

**-no, deberías cuidar a Trisha- **dijo un tanto divertida

**-oye!-** se quejo el algo sonrosado **-lo que viste hace un momento no significa nada!-**

**-como tu digas- **contesto ella caminando **-sabes? hacen una linda pareja-** (yo escribí eso?)

Ira gruño sonrojado** -ella es humana, y yo...-**

**-y sabes donde están Ed y Pride?-** corto ella evadiendo la explicación del chico

**-creo q si, pero no iras!-** contesto señalando la dirección a su casa

**-pero si!-**

**-pero no!-**

**-si no me dejas, le diré a Ed lo q vi cuando fui a su casa!-** lo amenazo

**-haz lo que quieras, pero no iras!-** siguió el homúnculo

**-con una condición...-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Volviendo a la casa Elric...

Ira caminaba a paso lento, pero con un fuerte sonrojo.

Le pareció extraño q todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas...

Toco la puerta de la chica Elric.

**-puedes pasar-** se escucho del interior

El chico giro lentamente el picaporte.

**-Ira-** susurro ella levantándose, quitándose los auriculares

**-...-** Ira se acerco a ella rápidamente

**-¿sucede algo?-** pregunto un tanto preocupada

**-no-** contesto frió

**-disculpa, no te habia escuchado entrar, escuchaba música, encontraste a mi hermano?-**

**-no-** siguió con su tono frió

**-oe, te sientes bien? o solo eres asi?-** pregunto la chica sentándose, invitándolo a el a hacer lo mismo.

**-lo siento-** se disculpo el sentándose aun sonrojado

**-¿por que?-** pregunto la chica

**-por esto-** y se acerco a ella dándole un rápido beso, para luego salir corriendo a la ventana...

Trisha estaba estática _**-el me beso?-** _se pregunto tocándose suavemente los labios.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Winry corría con una sonrisa triunfante

**-lo logre-** dijo para si misma **-ahora q Ira esta distraído, iré a buscar a los hermanos-**

Ira corría, o eso intentaba.

**-algún día me las pagaras Winry!-** pensaba **-espero q esa chica no crea que fue algo de verdad, no quiero lastimarla-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y en la taberna...

**-Pride!-** lo llamo Ed respirando agitado** -vete!-**

**-pero, hermano...-**

**-sin peros-** le ordeno golpeando el rostro, inútilmente, a Envidia

**-no podrás solo!-**

**-si me pasa algo, cuida por mi a Winry-** le ordeno esquivando al peliverde, empujando a su hermano fuera.

**-maldito!-** lo maldijo **-ya vete Pride-** le ordeno de nuevo, ahora transmutando un puerta en la entrada

**-que intentas hacer enanito de acero?-** pregunto burlón el envidioso

**-terminare de una vez!-** contesto, volviendo a la acción de intentar golpearlo con sus garras.

**-con esa herida no podrás ganarme-** le advirtió riendo maléficamente

_**-mi herida-**_ pensó _**-como rayos sabe tanto de mi?- **_

**-vamos, me estoy aburriendo-**

**-hermano!-** lo llamaba Pride inútilmente golpeando fuertemente la puerta, e intentando desgarrarla con sus garras **-rayos, la hizo contra mi alquimia... se que es cobarde de mi parte, pero iré a ver al profesor-**

El joven intento caminar, pero a un paso, callo de rodillas, devolviendo un poco de sangre, callo desmayado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ira habia alcanzado a la chica Rockbell

**-oye! hiciste trampa!-** la reto Ira** -dijiste q si yo...-**

**-shhh- **lo callo la chica

**-¿que sucede?-** susurro el chico

**-mira-** le señalo ella

**-ese es...?-**

**-Edward!-** respondió corriendo al lugar

**-espera, niña-** la reto Ira

**-debo ir-** discutió** -míralo-**

**-no puedes- **la reto Ira **-puedes salir herida o peor-**

**-pero debo intentarlo-** siguió Win

**-por favor, el me pidió q te cuidara a ti y a tu amiga mientras no estaba-**

Win se detuvo **-pero...-**

**-el estará bien, lo conozco-** la calmo **-debo buscar a Pride-**

**-quiero ir-** discutió de nuevo

Ira suspiro molesto **-pero quedate detrás de mi-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-directora... dejando de lado... esto-** comenzó aclarándose la garganta

**-¿que le pasa Mustang?-** pregunto dejando su copa **-lo veo extraño-**

**-ehhh... yo... no... Es que...-** tartamudeo _**-vamos Roy... Que sucedió con tu carácter mujeriego?-**_

**-se siente bien?-** pregunto acercándose a el

**_-se acerca, vamos Roy, hazlo como antes-_** se ordeno asi mismo.

**-profesoooor!-** lo llamaba la directora

El profesor sonrió sensualmente, tomando a la directora de la cintura rápidamente, sentándola en sus piernas

**-pero que esta...? profesor!-** lo reto la mujer sonrojada aun

**-acepto venir, debo darle algo a cambio...-** contesto el hombre **-Intercambio Equivalente-**

**-pero profesor...- **intento discutir

**-no se preocupe-** la calmo seductor Roy

**-pero esto podría...-**

**-nadie tiene porque saberlo-** le susurro besando su mejilla **-lo ve? no era como para alarmarse asi!-**

La directora se paro, dándose la vuelta y le clavo una mano en la mejilla

**-pero...? por que fue eso? ;O;-** pregunto el pobre profesor

**-deje de ser asi de mujeriego quiere?-** lo reto la directora **-ahora, q hará?-**

**-¿con respecto a que?- **pregunto el levantándose

**-a los Elric-** respondió

**-no lo se, lo único q quiero, es que se alejen de los homúnculos, me arrepiento de habérselos dicho-**

**-no hay marcha atrás- **corrigió la mujer **-además, ellos son los únicos q pueden lograrlo-**

El profesor sonrió, aun no muy convencido **-espero q nada les suceda-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-shhh-** la callo Ira

**-lo siento-** se disculpo la chica

**-espera aquí-** le ordeno **-iré a buscar a Pride-**

Ira corría hasta el lugar en donde Pride yacía inconsciente.

Trato de agarrarlo, y lo llevo en su espalda.

**-esta inconsciente-** susurro el homúnculo dejándolo en el piso

**-si, hay que llevarlo a la casa-** respondió la chica **-le dije a Nina q los esperara, llevalo ahí-**

**-ah no! tu vendrás- **le ordeno el chico

**-no puedo, debo ayudar a Edward- **contradijo **-por favor, confía en mi-**

Ira dudo **-esta bien-** acepto llevándose a Pride.

Win se acerco de a poco, sacando su llave ingles (O.o no! la llave no!)

**-que te pasa enanito?-** pregunto la palmera

**-que te pasa a ti!-** le pregunto rasgando su playera con sus garras metálicas

**-rayos-** maldijo el homúnculo **-lograste hacerme enfadar maldito mocoso-**

**-vamos!- **lo alentó Ed mostrando sus relucientes colmillos

**-jaja, veré q es lo mejor q puedes... OUUUCHHH!-** se quejo cuando una llave inglesa golpeo su rostro

**-que rayos...? Winry?-** pregunto tratando de encontrarla **-que...?-**

**-lo logre enano!- **festejo Envidia después de introducir su brazo en su abdomen

**-.mal...dito-** maldijo tratando de retirar su brazo con sus garras.

**-gane-** festejo de nuevo

**-nunca!-** corrigió Ed haciendo una transmutación en su brazo

**-que me haces?!-** pregunto alterado tratando de quitar su extremidad, aunque era imposible, Ed lo sostenía con fuerza

**-algo que debo y debí hacer hace tiempo-** le contesto adolorido

Winry estaba allí, afuera observando de una ventana, sin poder hacer nada, estaba aterrada, tenia miedo, no del homúnculo, sino por lo que le podría pasar a su chico.

Pero de pronto, una llave mas pesada q la otra impacta en la cabeza del homúnculo dejándolo inconsciente.

**-sal Ed!-** le ordeno casi llorando

El muchacho sonrió, camino con dificultad hacia la puerta, e hizo su alquimia sobre la nombrada

**-Ed! estas bien?-** le pregunto su chica sollozando

**-si-** contesto apagado, mientras caía en el suelo

**-Edward, Edward dime algo!-** lo llamaba llorando la joven, intentando despertarlo. Se fijo en su cuerpo, era diferente. Tomo una de sus manos, eran garras, su mano metálica, era filosa. Sus orejas, eran tiernas, pero por un momento eran sombrías, sus bigotes, divertidos, pero fríos. Sus ojos, brillaban fieros, y sus colmillos relucían a la luz de la luna (poeta yo!)

**-perdóname! lo siento tanto Ed!-** se disculpaba llorando en su pecho** -no quise! quería ayudarte!-**

**-Winry-** la llamo Ira **-hay que llevarlo-**

**-Ira-** susurro en llantos

**-ven, vamos, podemos ayudarlo-** le dijo de nuevo

**-por favor-** le pidió

Ira le sonrió y lo cargo en su espalda **-vamos, no te preocupes, no podrá morir asi como asi-**

Winry lo siguió hasta su casa, temiendo lo peor.

**-lo dejare aquí, sabes como hacerlo?-** le pregunto el homúnculo

**-mis padres eran doctores, creo q podré hacerlo-** contesto limpiándose el rostro

**-cuídalo-** le pidió antes de salir

**-donde iras?-** pregunto la chica

**-Debo aclarar algunas cosas-** contesto sonrojado **-y me debes lo de hoy!-**

Win rió tímidamente, escondiendo su preocupación. El muchacho Ira se habia retirado hacia ya algunos minutos ya.

Win habia terminado de cerrar la herida del muchacho, las vendas, ya estaban en su lugar.

**-lo siento mucho Ed-** sollozo de nuevo la chica, tomándole la mano.

**-por que?-** pregunto algo adolorido el muchacho, despertando

**-Ed!-** salto emocionada la chica, abrazándolo

**-que sucede? auch, q paso?-** pregunto** -Win?-**

**-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-** repetía, sollozando en su hombro

**-pero, no hiciste nada!-** la consoló el muchacho

**-te distraje, y provoque esto!-** explico ella

**-no, me ayudaste, mira, si no le hubieras lanzado esa llave, estaría muerto-** la consoló nuevamente Ed

**-lo siento, perdóname Ed-** le pidió ella aferrándose a su espalda

**-esta bien, no te preocupes-** la despreocupo Ed. Aun con dolor, le devolvió el abrazo.

**-perdóname-** repitió ella

Edward le elevo el rostro, secando sus lagrimas **-te ves hermosa-**

Winry se sonrojo un poco al escucharlo **-tuve miedo de perderte-**

**-nunca lo harás-** le aseguro acercándose a besarla.

Winry abrazo nuevamente al ambarino **-prométeme q nunca lo harás-**

**-no puedo, debo acabar con ellos-** se excuso **-perdóname, pero debo hacerlo-**

**-asegurate de volver- **le pidió ella **-no me dejes sola-**

**-no lo haré-** le prometió el chico, levantándose

**-que haces? debes descansar, estas lastimado-** lo reto Win obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo

**-veo q no puedo discutir-** se resigno a decir el muchacho, acostándose

**-claro q no!-** lo reto as calmada, puesto q estaba mejor

**-ya debemos volver a la escuela mañana, faltamos demasiado-** explico algo preocupado

**-no te preocupes, estas lastimado-** lo despreocupo **-además, ya aprobamos, y lo mas importante, tienes q sanar-**

**-no, mira- **le dijo sonriente y quitándose las vendas

**-que haces?-**

Ed termino y le mostró su abdomen... nada

**-como es que...?-** pregunto asombrada Win pasando su mano, por donde estaba la herida

**-soy un demonio y... y-** comenzó a tartamudear al sentir la mano de su chica

**-y?-** pregunto aun asombrada por la "rápida curación"

**-y yo, quiero...-**

**-que?-**

**-quiero...-** comenzó a repetir, en un tono suave. Tomo la mano de Win, atrayéndola a el.

**-Ed...-**

Edward la abrazo, enderezándose de a poco. Comenzó a besar su cuello, lentamente.

Winry estaba estática, no estaba acostumbrada a esas acciones del alquimista.

Edward comenzó a sentir mas calor del que ya sentía.

**-crash!-** se escucho en la cocina...

**-espera-** se detuvo Ed. Se levanto y fue a la cocina...

**-ah, tu hiciste ese escándalo?-** le pregunto a una ardilla q allí habia **-mejor te vas si? o sino te asare por interrumpir-**

La ardilla corrió asustada, y Ed rió.

Salio del lugar, dirigiéndose donde la chica.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ira estaba recostado en un techo

**-por que?-** se pregunto **-por que lo hice?... no tenia porque hacerlo!, podría haberla encerrado o algo!-**

FLASH BACK

**-haz lo que quieras, pero no iras!-** siguió el homúnculo

**-con una condición...-**

**-cual?-** pregunto el homúnculo

**-con la condición de que vallas con Trisha, y le demuestres lo que sientes por ella!-**

**-QUE HAGA QUE!?-** exclamo alterado **-mira niña, 1º no siento nada por ella 2º soy un maldito homúnculo!-**

**-ehhh, entonces, dale solo un beso!-**

**-UN BE...? por dios!- **se quejo Ira **-si lo hago, tu que harás?-** pregunto el muchacho sonrojado

**-me quedare en mi casa-** anuncio

**-e-esta bien! pero no le digas a nadie!-** la reto Ira estrechando su mano con ella

**-de acuerdo-** acepto cruzando los dedos en su bolsillo

FIN FASH BACK

**-un beso! no es nada!-** intento convencerse **-pero su sonrojo... NO! ella es lin... buena! eso es buena conmigo! pero por que rayos siento esto ahora?!-**

**-sera porque... en realidad sientes algo por ella?-**

**-quien esta allí?-** pregunto Ira buscando a esa persona con la mirada

**-soy yo, Havoc-** respondió

**-oye, que haces aquí?-** pregunto el muchacho

**-Salí a caminar-** contesto** -sabes? deberías aclarar lo q sientes, estas oportunidades se dan una vez en la vida-**

Ira lo miro con duda **-pero mírame! mira lo que soy!-**

**-que tiene q ver?-**

**-ella nunca me amaría si es verdad lo que yo siento-** aclaro con un dejo de tristeza

**-quien dice? mira, inténtalo, haz lo que puedas-** lo alentó

Ira pensó algo preocupado

-no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo- lo calmo Havoc encendiendo un cigarrillo **-nos vemos-**

Ira bajo del techo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-sera q el..?-** se preguntaba la chica Elric **-yo... a penas lo conozco y ya siento esto?... fue solo un beso-**

Volvió a recostarse en su cama

**-no creo q sienta lo mismo-** se dijo a si misma** -no es posible-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ira iba entrando a la casa Elric.

**-donde estará?-** se pregunto el muchacho. Subió las escaleras...

Entro sin pedir permiso (q mal educado!)

**-Ira-** susurro la muchacha quitándose los auriculares nuevamente

**-yo...-** comenzó sonrojado **-lo siento-**

**-por que?-** pregunto confundida

**-por... lo de hace un rato!-** explico** -lo siento, no lo hice a propósito, es que si lo hacia Winry no iría con Edward-**

**-lo entiendo- **le sonrió la chica

**-en serio?-** pregunto asombrado el muchacho

**-claro-** contesto

**-pero yo...-** comenzó aun mas sonrojado **-creo... que lo hice... por... creo q lo hice por voluntad propia sabes? lo siento mucho!-**

**-no te preocupes-** le dijo nuevamente la chica acercándose a el **-fuiste muy tierno-**

Ira se sonrojo desviando la mirada algo enfadado **-de todas maneras, Edward esta bien-**

Trisha no dijo nada, solo abrazo al muchacho

**-que...? que haces?-** tartamudeo el chico

**-debo decirte algo importante-** le susurro apoyando su rostro en su firme pecho

**-yo también-** tosió apenado el homúnculo **-tu primero-**

**-nos conocimos a penas hoy verdad?-** empezó

**-si-** contesto el aun incomodo en los brazos de la chica

**-aunque te conozco hace poco, siento q te conozco hace mucho-** prosiguió **-y siento... varias cosas ahora-**

**-como que?-** pregunto valiente Ira

**-cariño-** contesto escondiendo su rostro

**-amor-** acoto Ira, levantándole el rostro

**-Ira..-**

**-no puedo evitar lo que siento-** siguió acercándose un poco mas **-perdóname-** le rogó antes de hacer contacto.

La muchacha no habia sabido responder, su beso la habia tomado por sorpresa. Al momento en el que ella dejo de abrazarlo, el se alejo rápidamente

**-lo siento-** se disculpo **-sabia q no debía hacer eso-**

Trisha solo se acerco mas a el, repitiendo su acercamiento.

Ira se quedo helado, esta vez, ella lo besaba a el.

El muchacho fue abrazando cada vez mas fuerte a la chica, pero se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

Trisha se apego al pecho del muchacho

**-estas bien?-** le pregunto el

**-si por que?-**

**-porque tienes el rostro muy rojo-** le contesto acariciando su mejilla

**-tu también-** le devolvió copiando su gesto, volviendo a unir sus labios con los suyos

Ira sintió algo nuevo. Comenzó a recorrer la espalda de la chica con sus manos.

Trisha en cambio lo abrazo fuertemente.

Ira estaba caminando junto con la chica, sin que el quisiera.

Trisha sintió al chico Ira avanzar, y ella automáticamente lo siguió...

Ambos tropezaron, cayendo en la cama de la joven

**-Ira... espera-** lo detuvo la chica

**-que sucede?-** pregunto extrañado

Trisha solo se limito a sonrojarse, e Ira la imito

**-eso, lo siento-** se disculpo parándose **-no quería... tu sabes-**

**-no te preocupes-** lo disculpo al chica, parándose.

**-te amo-** le susurro abrazándola velozmente

**-Ira...-**

**-si?-**

**-te quedarías conmigo?-** pregunto devolviéndole el abrazo

**-claro q si-** contesto el sonrojado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Desesperadamente, Edward se deshizo de su playera, quedando sobre la chica.

Beso hambriento su cuello y sus labios. Sus manos recorrieron sedientas su cuerpo.

Winry solo se encargaba de deshacer su trenza, le encantaba su cabello suelto. Busco en el bolsillo de su chico. Una golosina (no se me ocurrió nah mas U)

**-oye...-** le susurro Ed **-eso es mío-**

**-ahora no-** se burlo comiéndolo

**-ah no? pues...-** corrigió acercándose a sus labios **-deberás compartirlo-**

Ambos saboreaban ese dulce sabor.

Edward gimió en el beso, era placentero degustarlo.

**-sabes bien-** le sonrió el muchacho, relamiéndose los labios.

La chica se sonrojo desviando la mirada, cosa q no paso desapercibida por Ed.

El comenzó a retirar sus prendas, lenta y sensualmente. Besando cada piel descubierta

**-lo haces a propósito verdad?-** pregunto sonrojada la chica

**-quiero incomodarte mecánica de automails-** rió Ed **-y quiero hacerte el amor sabes?-**

Winry se sonrojo mucho as de lo que es posible** -tu siempre sin vergüenza-**

**-no te gusta asi?-** pregunto pícaro, besando nuevamente su cuello

La pasión los invadió a ambos, empezando con la actividad de hacerse uno.

Los dos habían acabado ya. Exhausto Edward se recostó a su lado.

**-debes ir mañana?-** pregunto temerosa

**-lo siento, pero debo-** se disculpo abrazándola **-no te preocupes, solo arreglare unas cosas-**

**-confió en ti-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa mañana...

Ed se levanto mas temprano...

**-Winry-** la llamaba **-despierta!-**

**-que sucede Ed?- **pregunto adormilada

**-ya es hora de levantarse-** respondió

**-quedate un rato mas-** le rogó abrazándolo **-es muy temprano-**

**-esta bien- **acepto algo sonrojado **-y... como dormiste?-**

**-muy bien-** contesto sonriéndole **-tu? te veías muy cansado-**

**-estoy bien- **la despreocupo **-si quieres... podría demostrarlo-**

**-Ed!-** rió ella

**-que?! en serio!-** le devolvió el sonriente **-juguemos un rato mi Win-**

**-Edward...-** le susurro abrazándolo

**-herma...-** se escucho decir una vocecita **-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-**

**-Pride!- **salto Ed viendo por la ventana al caído **-estas bien?-**

**-a mi espalda- **se quejo Pride

**-ahh-** suspiro aliviado

Pride se sonrojo un poco **-siento esto hermano-**

**-tonto!-** lo reto sonrojándose **-avisa cuando vas a hacer eso!-**

**-lo siento-**

Ed se sentó para vestirse

**-donde vas?-** pregunto Win

**-debo irme ya-** respondió terminando de colocarse su ropa **-te amo-** y le dio un rápido beso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-siento haber entrado asi hermano-** se disculpo sonrosado Pride

**-la próxima, entra por la puerta no la ventana de Winry si?-** lo reto sonrojado

**-perdón... gomen gomenasai hermano-** se disculpaba el menor

**-ya tranquilo si?-** lo disculpo **-que querías?-**

**-el profesor, dice q encontró algo-** respondió ya serio

**-algo como que?-** pregunto

**-no lo se, solo me dijo q te buscara-** respondió señalando la casa del hombre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-que averiguaste Mustang?-** pregunto el ambarino entrando a la casa el profesor

**-hola, bien, tu?-** nombro sarcástico el profesor

**-ya Mustang-** se quejo el Hagane no **-dime q averiguaste-**

**-la directora me ayudo con algunas cosas-** explico **-y miren esto... cada uno de los integrantes del grupo de los homúnculos murió uno tras otro con la diferencia de un año cada uno-**

**-que tiene de importante eso?- **pregunto Edward viendo los papeles q tenia Mustang

**-significa q no hay solo 6, hay siete, pero sus registros fueron borrados de la milicia-** se quejo Roy

**-veamos...-** sugirió Pride

**-en el 1889 falleció Spike-** nombro el alquimista de fuego **-en el 90 fue asesinado Leo Greem** (mi personaje personal xD)**-**

**-en el 91 Richard...-** prosiguió Ed **-en el 92 fue ejecutado Scar y en el 93 Syusuke se suicido en la cárcel por haber escapado de la guerra-**

**-pero Archer falleció 2 años antes que Richard-** acoto Pride leyendo **-como es posible q el haya creado esos homúnculos?-**

**-Pride tiene razón-** lo apoyo Roy **-por eso dije q habia siete, uno q los haya creado-**

**-si, tienes razón, pero quien?-** se pregunto Pride **-rayos, esto es muy confuso-**

**-pero miren, todos murieron seguidos, seguramente esa persona lo planeo-**

**-si, debió ser asi-** razono el coronel **-lo mejor sera, descansar por hoy, prometido?-**

**-prometido- **contestaron los hermanos

**-Edward-** lo llamo **-eres un estupido-**

**-que te pasa Mustang?-** salto

**-ayer, casi mueres, eres un idiota-** lo reto calmado, tomando café

Edward gruño, saliendo

**-disculpe a mi hermano coronel-** se disculpo Pride

**-no te preocupes, y deja ese respeto, ya no soy tu superior, mucho menos coronel-**

**-esta bien-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Ira...-** lo llamaba la chica **-despierta, ya es tarde-**

**-que?-** pregunto algo adormilado

**-es hora de levantarse-** respondió

Ira se sonrojo al ver donde y como estaba **-PERO QUE...? POR QUE ESTABA DURMIENDO CONTIGO?-**

**-tranquilo, nunca me aproveche de nadie! u/////ú**- lo reto Trisha

**-no hicimos nada verdad?-** pregunto preocupado

**-claro q no //////-** sonrió levantándose

**-discúlpa, no estoy acostumbrado a esto-** se disculpo

**-yo tampoco-** lo disculpo

**-pero... te gustaría alguna vez?-** pregunto con el rostro mas rojo de los rojos

**-yo...-** comenzó ruborizada **-Ira... recién empezamos...-**

**-lo se, pero te gustaría?- **pregunto sonrosado

**-si-** contesto dándole la espalda **-te quedaras al desayuno?-**

**-claro-** contesto bajando con ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-todo esto es muy confuso hermano!-** se quejo Pride pateando piedras

Ed solo asintió con la cabeza

**-pasa algo hermano?-** pregunto Pride

**-no-** contesto poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos

**-seguro? te noto extraño-** insistió

Ed comenzó a reaccionar

**-Ed, te sientes bien?-** le pregunto preocupado

**-no se que hacer hermano!-** se desahogo **-por primera vez en mi vida... tengo miedo de morir!-**

**-que dices hermano?-** pregunto al ver la preocupación de su hermano mayor

**-tengo miedo Pride! por primera vez en mi miserable vida tengo miedo de morir y no verla mas!-**

**-oh hermano, tranquilo-** lo calmo sentándose junto a el **-no te preocupes, lo lograremos!-**

**-pero Pride... a penas pudimos pelear con ellos!-** se quejo nuevamente

**-sabes que? no me importa, decidí q no voy a perder!-** anuncio decidido

Ed miro a Pride aun preocupado

**-vamos hermano! lo lograremos!-** lo apoyo Pride

Edward sonrió parándose de nuevo **-tienes razón!-**

**-si!-** festejo sacando sus orejas

Ed soltó una carcajada

**-no te rías hermano! ;O;-** pataleo Pride escondiendo sus orejas

**-tenemos q planear... nuestra siguiente jugada...**

termine -.- espero q valga la pena publicar este capitulo... reviews plis!


	15. capitulo 15

**Hi! primero q nada... mil disculpas por demorarme tanto! es q mi teclado murio ;O; y recien pude comprar otro chorosientosmil días despues U y como no queria hacerlos esperar mas, dejo una partecita, q la disfruten! **

**-Hermano-** lo llamo Pride salido de si

**-que sucede?-** le pregunto tirado en el pasto

**-mi-mira... yo... ese hombre...-** tartamudeaba

Edward se preocupo, se paro de un salto **-Pride! tranquilo!-**

**-mira hermano...-**

Ed vio a quien señalaba, quedando, igual q su hermano...

De pronto, imágenes vinieron a el...

_**-hermano... esto esta mal- **_

_**-no empieces a lloriquear, extiende un dedo- le ordeno Ed**_

_**-pero... quiero ver de nuevo al tío Al, aun asi hermano, la transmutación humana esta prohibida- **_

_**Ed solo hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo de su hermano y en el suyo -solo, deja q la sangre caiga- **_

_**-pero Ed, escúchame-**_

_**-ya lo decidí- siguió con su capricho -ahora, hagámoslo- **_

_**Pride asintió con la cabeza, colocando sus manos en el círculo de transmutación. **_

_**El circulo comenzó a brillar, pero, un portal salio de la nada, atrayendo a ambos hermanos... **_

_**Ed despertó en un lugar extraño, a un lado de su hermano **_

_**-Pride- lo llamaba -despierta-**_

_**-que sucedió hermano?- pregunto algo dormido **_

_**-no lo se- contesto **_

_**-deben pagar- **_

_**-quien anda ahí?- pregunto asustado el mayor a la nada **_

_**-deben pagar el precio- se volvió a repetir**_

_**-que?- **_

_**-para ganar, algo de igual valor debe perderse- explico una voz grave -les daré una oportunidad- **_

_**-oportunidad?- le pregunto el menor**_

_**-si, o se quedan aquí, o hacen mi trabajo en su tierra- les ofreció -elijan, es justo, la vida de su querido tio, a cambio de que me presten sus servicios aquí o en su mundo-**_

_**Edward y Pride se miraron confundidos **_

_**-haremos... tu trabajo, a cambio de nuestro tío- decidió Edward **_

_**-esta bien- acepto la "misteriosa voz" -pero el precio no es equivalente, deben darme algo mas- **_

_**-algo mas? que quieres?- **_

_**-a tu hermano- respondió **_

_**-no! claro q no! nunca daría a mi hermano- salto Ed enojado, abrazando al menor**_

_**-entonces...- De repente, el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda de Ed se fueron desintegrando de a poco**_

_**-hermano!- salto asustado Pride **_

_**El mayor solo se recargo en su hermano -maldición- **_

_**-ahora, es mi turno de devolverlos, pero recuerden... harán mi trabajo en mi forma- les advirtió antes de adormecerlos nuevamente **_

**-Alphonse...-** susurro el mayor, viendo como el otro se acercaba

**-no... Nosotros... fallamos...-** repitió Pride, intentando alejarse

**-hermanos Elric-** susurro "Alphonse"

**-A-Alphonse?-** tartamudeo Ed

**-no, no esta vez, mi nombre es Culpa-** corrigió, acercándose al menor **-Pride, cierto?-**

Pride estaba mas q asustado

**-me tienes miedo?-** le pregunto sonriendo cínicamente

**-no... tu no eres el-** reflexiono Ed **-Alphonse nunca trato asi a mi hermano!-** lo reto furioso, golpeando su rostro con el brazo metálico

**-eso... no me hace ningún daño Edward Elric... al contrario-** se burlo, su rostro se "fundió" con la mano de Ed

**-que rayos...? déjame...!-** lo reto impresionado y a la vez furioso el mayor de los Elric

**-ves? tu tío murió, falleció, estiro la pata! ahora, yo soy Culpa, sabes? se su debilidad ahora-**

**-de que hablas?-** pregunto saliendo de su shock Pride

**-de que... nunca lastimarían a su tío Alphonse!-** rió Culpa

**-rayos-** maldijo Ed apretando el único puño q le quedaba

**-si quieres saber mas...-** susurro el homúnculo **-solo, vallan al laboratorio cinco, ahí encontraran respuestas-** luego de eso, desapareció en una nube de polvo

Pride callo de rodillas

**-hermano, estas bien?-** le pregunto preocupado Ed

**-yo... Alphonse...-** largo a sollozar

**-el no es... quien tu crees, recuerda q fallamos-** le explico Ed

**-pero... hermano el era... estoy seguro de q algo en su mirada...- **y en ese momento se abrazo a su hermano

**-Pride, el no es Alphonse, debes entender-** lo reto Ed devolviéndole el abrazo **-entiende, q el no es un humano ya-**

**-pero Ed... el...-**

**-ya basta Pride, entiende y reacciona de una vez!-** lo reto acompañándolo en llanto

**-pero fue mi culpa hermano, podía detenerte, y no lo hice-**

**-no, yo era el obstinado, mira lo q somos, es mi culpa-**

**-pero me salvaste, a cambio de tu brazo y pierna!-** se culpo a si mismo Pride

**-no Pride, sabes q de todas formas lo hubiera echo-** lo calmo **-deja de llorar ya, somos grandes no lo crees?-**

**-eso decía mamá- **recordó el joven, limpiándose el rostro** -últimamente, tengo necesidad de llorar muy seguido hermano-**

**-lo haces?-**

**-no-**

**-no deberías guardarlo, no seas orgulloso como yo-** le explico el mayor **-oye, iras a lo de Nina?-**

**-si, le prometí q iría-** contesto **-debo ir, se preocupara, nos vemos hermano-**

**-esta bien, cuídate-** lo despidió Ed dando media vuelta

**-Ed-** lo llamo **-gracias-**

Edward le sonrió siguiendo su camino

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Pride, eres tu?-** pregunto la muchacha

**-si-** contesto

**-ah, espera, ya abro-**

Nina saco la llave de la puerta, dejando el camino libre, para q el menor Elric entrara

**-Nina-** susurro antes de abrazarla

**-Pride? pasa algo?-** pregunto algo preocupada por su reacción

**-no nada, solo... necesitaba...-** no pudo terminar, un nudo se habia echo en su garganta

**-tranquilo, te entiendo, paso algo?-** pregunto abrazándolo.

**-yo... yo solo-** comenzó tartamudeando ahogado en angustia

**-esta bien, calmate-** lo tranquilizo, llevándolo a su habitación

**-todo fue mi culpa!-** se quejo Pride

**-tranquilo-** repitió la joven **-acuéstate un rato, te hará bien descansar-**

**-quedate-** le pidió recostándose lentamente, abrazando su cintura

La muchacha se sonrojo

**-no te preocupes-** le aclaro el chico, dejando su agarre

**-de acuerdo-** acepto quedándose sentada a un lado del muchacho rubio **-sucedió algo?-**

**-yo...-** comenzó angustiado **-y mi hermano... cometimos... una transmutación humana-**

**-Pride...-** susurro algo asombrada **-como...?-**

**-nuestro tío, Alphonse... falleció cuando solo éramos unos niños-** continuo **-Trisha no sabe nada, pensó q habíamos tenido un accidente, Ed tiene prótesis metálicas, pero por mi culpa, teníamos q dar algo a cambio, y... Ed se sacrifico para q yo no muriera-**

**-Pride-** susurro asombrada la chica...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward seguía un camino, sin ningún rumbo en especial...

**-deberías relajarte un poco-**

**-Ira? que haces aquí?-** le pregunto Ed mirándolo algo cansado

**-nada, tu hermana me dijo q debía descansar, pero vine aquí a pensar-** respondió **-deberías hacer lo mismo-**

**-averiguaste algo?-** le pregunto metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos

**-no mucho, pero hay algo q me preocupa de esto, me temo q hay alguien q conocemos, pero no piensa igual q nosotros-**

**-dices que alguien q conozco nos esta traicionando?-** le pregunto serio

**-aprendes rápido Acero-** lo felicito masajeándose la nuca **-debes tener cuidado-**

**-gracias, por el aviso-** agradeció siguiendo su camino** -ah y... cuida a Trisha ;P-**

Ira se sonrojo desviando el rostro, a lo q Edward rió.

Llego a su "hogar"

Winry lo vio por la ventana.

Ed llamo a la puerta esperando algo impaciente.

La chica abrió la puerta rápidamente, lanzándose a el para abrazarlo.

**-hola Ed!-** lo saludo besando su mejilla

**-Win-** rió, casi perdiendo el equilibrio

**-te sucede algo?-** le pregunto al ver su rostro

**-no, solo estoy cansado hoy-** respondió** -como estas?-**

**-mejor ahora q te veo-** contesto haciendo q el ambarino se sonrojase.

**-te extrañe todo el día, oye, sabes q día es hoy?-** le pregunto pícaro, escondiendo algo de la nada en su espalda

**-que día es hoy?-** pregunto extrañada

**-hoy es el día en q se completo una semana, en q te tengo a mi lado-** respondió entregándole un ramo.

**-Ed-** susurro ella, sonrojada aun abrazo al ambarino, besándolo tiernamente

Edward le respondió, pero cayendo hacia atrás

**-Ed, estas bien?-** le pregunto ayudándolo a pararse

**-si, que demonio...?-**

**-ah, perdón, es q Pride me dejo un gato ayer, jeje, es q no lo quería dejar en tu casa, sabia q te enfadarías- **explico Winry.

**-le he dicho miles de veces, q no traiga gatos a la casa de nadie-** se quejo Ed **-no importa, si no te molesta-**

**-no, al contrario, me encantan los gatos- **le dijo tomando al pequeño animal en sus brazos.

**-por que lo acaricias a el y a mi no!? ;O;-** se quejo el ambarino en postura de neko

**-no te pongas celoso!-** rió la chica, acariciándole detrás de las orejas, haciendo ronronear a Ed

**-perdóname-** le pidió apenado

**-por que?-** le pregunto la muchacha entrando con el

**-porque con todo lo q paso, no pude invitarte a salir a ningún lado y no hacerte feliz como lo mereces-**

**-ah Ed!-** lo reto **-como q no me haces feliz? eres lo mejor q me ha pasado-**

**-pero, soy un perro callejero, a veces creo q eres demasiado para mi, y mereces algo mejor-** prosiguió el rubio

**-mejor q tu no hay nadie Edward-** lo reto, abrazándolo, tratando de reconfortarlo **-nadie me ha hecho tan feliz como lo has hecho tu-**

Ed la miro a los ojos **-me alegro de haber sido el primero-**

Winry le sonrió, sonrojándose por el comentario

**-quieres salir conmigo esta noche?-** pregunto el ambarino

**-si, pero, q hay de tu investigación?-** pregunto la chica, pero esta vez, saliendo con el

**-no te preocupes, descansare un poco hoy-** respondio **-ah, cierto, te tengo otra sorpresa-**

**-mas todavía?-** bromeo la chica, tomando la mano del ambarino...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-eres un estupido Culpa-** lo reto El

**-solo los vi un segundo-** se quejo el nombrado

**-pero ya no eres Alphonse Elric, eres Culpa, uno de mis mas fieles servidores-**

**-ya me he cansado de eso amo, quiero actuar-** refunfuño Culpa

**-tranquilo Culpa-** lo calmo otro personaje

**-ah, Rapaz, como te ha ido?-** pregunto el amo

**-bien amo, mande a Archer a central, debe hablar con Torpeza-** contesto

**-espera, quien mando a Syusuke a Central?-**

**-Envidia, dijo q solo era una molestia aquí-** respondió **-además, sabe q Archer tiene nuestros restos, puede acabar con nosotros cuando quiera, por eso, se deshará de Torpeza-**

**-deja de hablar cosas sin sentido Rapaz, si yo no se lo ordeno, ustedes estarán bien- **lo reto** -ahora, con el tema de Syusuke, es la mejor decisión q Spike pudo haber tomado-**

**-soy Envidia, no Spike amo-** lo corrigió apareciendo

**-estamos todos?-** pregunto el amo

**-si, solo somos cuatro-** respondió Culpa

**-solo los cuatro invencibles-** repitió Scar desde algun lugar

Ahi ta, despues lo sigo si les gusto ;P


	16. Recuerdos y Peleas

**Hola a todos! volvi -.- que emocion, bueno lei todos los reviews y no recuerdo quien honestamente, pero gracias de todas formas, me dijo que escribia por reviews y no por el gusto de escribir, tenia razon, y no me habia dado cuenta, asi que olvide los reviews un momento y escribi como quise. Ah y hay otra persona que no recuerdo, sinceramente, ando con poca memoria, me dijo por el nombre (o el apodo mejor dicho) MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!! hacia tiempo que nadie me decia asi :P no me presten atencion, pero bueno. Volvi a ver muchos aspectos de mi vida, y si es verdad, escribia mejor viendome a mi misma reflejada en cada uno de los personajes que pongo en la historia. Lei mis capitulos, y en los ultimos, me di cuenta de que le falta realismo, y aproveche a este capitulo, para "incrustarle" algunos hechos reales y para conpensar el tiempo que me llevo hacerlo, lo hice largo. Sin mas interrupciones, pasamos al capitulo 16! **

**Capitulo 16**

Ed le pidió a Win que esperara afuera

**-oye Win-** la llamo del garaje

**-que sucede?-** pregunto desde afuera

Edward levanto la persiana **-mira esto!-**

**-que..?-**

**-te gusta?- **le pregunto dejándole que viera, el objeto "misterioso"

**-si, es increíble-** contesto

**-si! es una Honda cbr 600-** le explico **-era de mi tío-**

Allí yacía una dinámica moto, de color negro

**-ah-** suspiro **-sabes usarla?-**

**-quieres ver?-** le pregunto sacándola del lugar

**-en serio?-**

**-claro, vamos-** contesto subiéndose, invitando a su chica.

**-pero, que le paso a tu automail!?-** exclamo la chica, viendo que le faltaba la mano mecánica

**-nada, solo... se soltó-** rió nervioso

**-Edddd-** lo reto ella, amenazándolo con la llave inglesa

**-esta bien, esta bien, descubrimos un nuevo homúnculo!-** respondió asustado **-pero por lo que se, su poder es fundir su cuerpo con diferentes objetos-**

**-ah, esta bien, lo arreglare, pero...- **murmuro **-LA PROXIMA QUE ROMPAS UN AUTOMAIL QUE YO ARREGLE, NO TE LO PERDONAREEEEE!-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y en lo de Nina... (Uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en mi historia n-nU)

**-espera Pride, esto esta bien?-** pregunto la chica sonrojada

**-si tú quieres esta muy bien-** le respondió

**-pero esto me hará engordar!-** se quejo la muchacha

**-ah Nina! es solo pizza!-**

(se asustaron eh! xD)

Pride tomo un pedazo** -solo come por una noche, además, parece que no comes muchas cosas que te gusten-**

**-es que mi madre siempre me dice q no coma cosas q me hagan mal-** respondió la chica

**-oh, vamos, por una vez!-** le rogó mostrándole las orejas.

Nina rió, tomando un pedazo **-solo porque me lo pides tú-**

**-bien!!!!!-** festejo tragándose aquel pedazo que tenia en la mano.

Nina lo imito.

**-ves? es deliciosa!-** rió el menor Elric.

**-si, y... como vas con el tema de los homúnculos?-** pregunto algo sombría

**-bien-** contesto cortante **-oh, lo siento, no quería sonar cortante pero, estoy algo cansado de eso-**

**-lo entiendo- **lo consoló Nina

**-si, pero Nina, no quisiera pensar que te suceda algo-** rezongo **-si descubren que eres importante para mi, puede que te utilicen para debilitarme-.**

**-soy importante para ti?-**

**-claro! como no vas a ser importante para mi!?-** repitió Pride.

Nina se sonrojo un poco

**-que sucede?-** pregunto sonrosando también

**-recuerdas...?-**

**-si- **contesto **-pasa algo respecto a eso?-**

**-yo solo...-** comenzó apenada y prácticamente escondiéndose del ambarino** -te veo muy tenso Pride-**

**-y que tiene? ya se me pasara- **contesto mordiendo su cuarto trozo de pizza.

**-yo solo...-**

**-Nina, estas temblando y me preocupa te pasa algo?-**

**-yo solo quiero ayudarte en algo-** le dijo, abrazándolo

Pride casi se atraganta con el pedazo de comida **-estas diciendo que...?-**

**-si-**

**-pero... yo... ya se me parara... es decir ya se me pasara!-** tartamudeo nervioso.

Nina solo dejo un pequeño beso en el cuello del ambarino, fue muy suave, pero lo suficiente como para hacer sonrojar al ambarino mas de lo que era posible.

**-no Nina, no quiero que hagamos esto solo porque yo lo necesito-** se quejo Pride desviando la mirada.

**-pero me di cuenta-** comenzó a explicarle **-de que yo también lo necesito-**

Pride la miro a los ojos de repente **-segura?-**

Nina asintió con la cabeza, abrazando el pecho del ambarino.

Pride suspiro, tomando el rostro de la chica con una mano, se acerco lentamente, como temiendo asustarla.

Nina se separo del muchacho, ambos sonrojados. Ella le tomo la mano, guiándolo a su habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de que la mecánica arreglo el automail del alquimista...

**-EEEEEEddddddddddd!-** gritaba la chica rubia

**-oye, no seas tan miedosa y deja de gritar!-** la reto Ed

**-pero ve mas despacio-** repitió aferrándose mas a la cintura del rubio.

**-quieres q desacelere un poco?-** le pregunto frenando en un semáforo en rojo.

**-si!-** festejo Win **-al fin nos detuvimos, pero ve un poco mas despacio-**

**-esta bien-** rió Ed. El semáforo volvió a verde, y acelero.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Winry estas bien?-** pregunto ayudándola a bajar

**-si-** contesto temblando

**-estas muy pálida-** rió Ed **-no era para que te pusieras asi-**

Winry le dio un llaverazo **-eso es por tonto-**

**-pero que hice? ;O;-** se quejo Ed.

**-déjalo asi ¬¬-** lo reto Win

**-esta bien ¬¬-** siguió Ed **-entramos?-**

**-si, eh, donde estamos?-**

**-Luigi-** contesto el muchacho ofreciéndole el brazo para que ella lo tomara** -aquí venia con...-**

**-con quien?-**

**-con Pride y... Natsumi-** murmuro el ambarino, apenado.

**-mejor entremos-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-buenas noches-** los saludo un camarero **-que van a ordenar?-**

**-eh, no lo se, que quieres Win?-** pregunto Ed a su chica

**-lo que quieras-** respondió ella algo indiferente, cosa q incomodo a Ed

**-eh, un doble de pasta si?-** respondió al camarero

**-esta bien, en 5 minutos estará listo-**

**-Win, que te pasa?-** le pregunto preocupado

**-nada-** contesto ella

**-por favor, no soy tonto, se que algo te pasa-** la reto Ed tomándole una mano** -que sucede? dije algo malo?-**

**-Edward-** dijo en tono severo** -me estoy dando cuenta de que soy un reemplazo-**

**-un reemplazo? de que hablas?-**

**-de Natsumi-** siguió evadiéndolo

**-ah Winry!-** se quejo el ambarino **-no seas tonta, no eres el reemplazo de nadie! además, tu vales mas que esa chica, sabes que por ti daría lo que sea, moriría por ti-**

Winry lo miro, algo hipnotizada por los dorados seguros del rubio

**-sabes que eres muy importante para mi, eres irremplazable, porque eres única-** prosiguió el, haciendo sonrojar a la chica

**-perdóname Ed, a veces soy asi-** le pidió apenada.

**-no te preocupes, lo entiendo-** la disculpo

**-ah, saben algo mas de los homúnculos?-**

**-no mucho, los nombres y las fechas en las que fallecieron-** respondió el jugando con un tenedor...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-pero Nina fue sin querer!-**

**-nada es sin querer Pride! eres un atrevido, un pervertido y un aprovechado!-** lo reto Nina sonrojada y dándole la espalda

**-pero es q me tropecé y paso "eso"-** se intento explicar

**-si, tropezaste como no-**

**-enserio, no te quería tocar "eso"! fue un accidente!-** se disculpo el menor Elric **-no lo haría si tu no estuvieses de acuerdo!-**

**-a Pride! desde q me conoces tienes ganas!-** siguió discutiendo la castaña

**-si, pero me controle o no?-**

**-hasta hoy abusador!-**

**-pero...! no quería hacer eso!-** siguió explicándole **-es en serio-**

Nina lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, acercándose a el

**-porfa Nina! perdóname-** le pidió apenado

Nina levanto una palma, estrellándola contra la mejilla derecha del muchacho.

Pride quedo x.x en el piso, mientras Nina salía del lugar.

El ambarino se paro como un rayo, persiguiendo a la castaña.

**-vamos Nina! q debo hacer para q me perdones?-**

Si, Pride estaba desesperado.

**-ya vete Pride-** le ordeno abriendo su puerta

**-no hasta q me perdones-** discutió el ambarino.

**-basta Pride, vete por favor-**

Pride cerró la puerta, tratando de abrazar a la castaña **-nunca me sentí tan mal como ahora, por favor, perdóname Nina-**

Ella se quedo inmóvil

**-lo siento, no quería hacer lo que hice, te lo juro-** se disculpo nuevamente

Nina le devolvió el abrazo **-perdón, es q muchas veces se han propasado conmigo y tu sabes-**

**-lo entiendo-** le contesto **-y... seguimos en lo q estábamos?-**

La castaña se sonrojo **-pero esta vez sin peleas, te lo prometo-**

**-esta bien-**

Ambos caminaron juntos hacia una escalera de pocos escalones.

**-me dejas hacer algo q siempre quise?-** le pidió el ambarino sonriendo pícaro

**-depende q que sea-** le contesto

**-no es nada malo :P-**

Pride tomo a Nina en brazos de un solo movimiento. La castaña se sonroso un poco, aferrándose al cuello del ambarino menor. Este subió las escaleras con su chica en brazos.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, el la recostó en su cama con cuidado

**-segura de esto?-** le pregunto sonrojado el muchacho

**-si tu lo estas, yo también-** contesto invitándolo a subir.

Y asi lo hizo, se posiciono sobre su chica, apoyando los brazos para no caer sobre ella.

**-Nina...-** le susurro el antes de comenzar a surcar con pequeños besos su cuello.

La castaña cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir el tacto de Pride.

El rubio la miro **-que pasa Nina?-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya en la calle oscura...

**-haber Rapaz, que rayos quieres?-**

**-el amo me ordeno a pedirte un favor-** contesto el susodicho algo cansado

**-y que es ese maldito favor?-** lo apuro Envidia con quien estaba

**-mira, debes convertirme en otra persona-** le ordeno **-como yo soy capaz de usar la alquimia en mi cuerpo, sera simple-**

**-O.o esta bien- **acepto tomándolo del cuello** -como quieres ser?-**

**-debo decirlo?-**

**-solo dilo y ya- **lo reto Envidia

**-esta bien, dame la apariencia de cuando era un maldito humano-** le contesto.

Envidia rió **-no te conozco de humano estupido-**

**-bueno, idiota-** dijo sarcásticamente** -era como soy ahora, pero un poco mas "humano"-**

**-era una broma imbecil, trabajamos juntos en la milicia ¬¬-** lo reto Envidia

**-no lo recuerdo pero ya termina con el trabajo-** le devolvió Rapaz

Envidia hizo su trabajo mientras Rapaz efectuaba una reacción alquímica

**-listo-** festejo Envidia soltándolo

**-y como quede?-** le pregunto Rapaz

**-tu voz parece la de un monstruo-** lo corrigió

Rapaz se rozo el cuello con una mano, afinando su voz **-y ahora?-**

**-mejor, que harás?-** le pregunto arqueando una ceja

**-debo buscar una presa y quizás me divierta un rato, ah, el trabajo es raptar a alguien también-** contesto con una sonrisa cínica

**-oye, no seas avaro-** lo reto Envidia tornándolo del cuello del saco q traía en ese momento

**-pero no seas estupido y lo arruines...-** le advirtió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

**-idiota-** murmuro Envidia cambiando su aspecto

Una linda muchacha iba "paseando" (si considera pasear sola a la noche en un lugar solitario, si es pasear) por un lugar muy silencioso y apartado.

**-oye-** la llamo Rapaz

La chica apresuro su paso, sintiendo q el joven la seguía

**-oye, espera, solo...-** intento acercarse **-solo quiero saber quien eres-**

Ella no le dijo nada ni siquiera lo miro, comenzando a trotar

**-espera-** la detuvo agarrandola de un brazo **-no voy a abusar de ti, tranquila-**

**-déjame!-** le grito asustada

**-tranquila, calma!-** rió Rapaz **-dime tu nombre-**

**-suéltame!-** le ordeno de nuevo.

**-si me lo dices te soltare-** le "prometió"

**-me llamo...-** tartamudeo **-me llamo... Sakura-**

**-Sakura?-** repitió Rapaz, recordando cierta chica q lo hizo perderse

**-oye, ya te lo dije suéltame!-** le ordeno casi llorando

**-Sakura?-** le pregunto el muchacho **-dime si conoces a Ri...-**

**-Rapaz!-** lo llamo Envidia **-deja de estar jugando con esa niña y termina pronto-**

La chica se safo del agarre de Rapaz

**-espera!-** la llamo Rapaz persiguiéndola

**-no seas estupido-** lo reto Envidia agarrandolo del cuello del saco nuevamente

**-suéltame-** le ordeno con un rostro muy enojado

**-esta bien, uh que carácter!-** se quejo Envidia soltándolo

Rapaz corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta alcanzarla **-oye niña-**

**-déjame, te dije mi nombre, vete!-** le ordeno tratando de escapar

**-nunca cambiaras verdad?-**

**-que?-**

La muchacha se detuvo en seco

**-siempre fuiste impulsiva-** la reto Rapaz

**-como...?-** tartamudeo **-quien eres...?-**

**-solo...-** contesto **-no, es solo que...-**

**-Richard?-**

**-no- **contesto escondiendo su rostro en las sombras

**-no me mientas...! tu eres...?-**

**-Rapaz, no conozco a ese Richard-** trato de escapar.

**-pero... hermano?-**

**-no!-** la reto alejándose **-no soy tu hermano! no lo soy no lo soy!-**

**-pero... eras alquimista estatal, me dijeron q habías muerto-** sollozo Sakura

**-no... soy Rapaz-** la contradijo cayendo hacia atrás

**-no puede ser...-**

**-cállate!-** le ordeno parándose de un tiron **-no soy tu hermano! soy Rapaz, un homúnculo!-**

**-que hay de Elizabeth?-** pregunto **-ella... la recuerdas?-**

**-no! claro q no!-** discutió

**-si, ella, la amabas verdad?-**

**-no la ame! no ame a nadie! no soy Richard soy Rapaz maldita sea!-** grito su nombre con todas sus fuerzas.

**-eres Richard Fergunson, y yo soy tu hermana!-**

Rapaz cayo contra un árbol, negando con la cabeza **-n-no!-**

**-hermano, en q te convertiste?-**

**-no soy tu hermano Sakura!-** la reto escapando entre los árboles

**-Richard!!-** lo llamo inútilmente.

------------------------------------------------------

Rapaz volvió a su forma normal, sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho

**-no era mi hermana! no soy Richard! no soy Richard!-** repetía **-no lo soy!-**

Se paro, buscando furioso alguien con la mirada.

**-oye!-**

**-que quieres?-**

**-ven aquí!-**

Rapaz tomo a una chica de un brazo, tapándole la boca **-cállate-**

La chica no pudo forzarse puesto q Rapaz la tomaba con fuerza. La llevo a un callejón...

**-no! sultame!-**

Rapaz reía cínicamente como siempre mientras se aprovechaba de la debilidad de la chica.

Mientras se desprendía su vestimenta **-vamos, quiero divertirme un rato!-**

**-noo! déjame!-** lloraba asustada **-por favor! no me hagas nada!-**

**-cállate chillona!-** le ordeno tratando de posicionarla donde quería, para empezar a efectuar su maldad

**-vamos!-**

Rapaz seguía riendo entre dientes, con una sonrisa perversa, abusando de aquella inocente.

Pataleaba llorando, aun asi no se libraba de Rapaz.

El se detuvo, dejando los brazos, q tenia sujetos, de la chica **-vete-**

**-que?-**

**-dije q te fueras!-** le ordeno casi golpeándola, pero se contuvo dejándola libre.

La muchacha escapo lo más rápido posible de allí.

Rapaz se levanto la ropa, sentándose malhumorado en aquel callejón

**-Elizabeth-** susurro para si mismo** -lo admito, soy el maldito Richard, fui alquimista estatal, Sakura, mi hermanastra, si, lo recuerdo-**

**-aquí estas estupido-**

**-no me fastidies Envidia, no estoy de humor-** lo reto Rapaz

**-no me digas q dejaste ir a una chica-** lo reto enojado Envidia pateándolo

**-si, no tenia ganas de nada esta noche-** se quejo

**-no te creo, eres el q mas viola estupido-** rió Envidia

**-y que? la niña solo lloraba y pataleaba-**

**-la desvirgaste?-** pregunto aun riendo

**-no-** respondió **-mira ya dejemos de hablar del tema, me hace darme asco a mi mismo-**

**-oh perdona- **se disculpo sarcástico el peliverde **-consíguete algo, ve a un bar, es mas fácil-**

**-que te eh dicho?-** lo reto Rapaz parándose.

**-oh dios! q te sucede?-** se quejo Envidia pateándolo nuevamente.

**-nada-** contesto** -y deja... de patearme-** le advirtió pegándole con un puño.

**-oye! q te pasa? no es mi culpa si no tuviste tus orgasmos de siempre!-**

**-deja de decir eso q te violare a ti si no te callas!-** le aviso sacando su "espada invisible"

**-quien te crees q eres idiota?-**

**-el q te matara si no te callas-**

**-el amo no estará feliz por eso-** rió triunfante

**-no me interesa-** amenazándolo con la espada.

**-sabes que?-** trato de escapar **-tengo algo que te gustara-**

**-ah si?-**

**-si, vamos al Devil Nest-** le ordeno Envidia, suspirando de alivio de haber escapado del homúnculo. Sabia q era capaz de matarlo en serio.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ambos iban entrando al lugar mencionado...

**-haber que rayos dices q tienes?-** le pregunto Rapaz

**-mira-** le señalo una habitación.

Rapaz se acerco a esta, y se fijo

**-que te parece?-** le pregunto Envidia **-es la chica del bosquecillo, la recuerdas?-**

**-rayos-** murmuro Rapaz** -eh si, lo recuerdo-**

**-es muy inquieta, me costo callarla y amarrarla-** se quejo el peliverde

**-no te preocupes-** lo calmo Rapaz sonriendo perversamente **-oye, gracias, puedes irte-**

**-¬¬ codicioso- **Envidia se rió de su mismo chiste **-me debes una-**

**-claro-** respondió el susodicho

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**-si te quito la cinta, no grites-** le advirtió

La chica asintió con la cabeza

Rapaz le retiro la cinta sin delicadeza **-mira niña, necesito aclarar algunas cosas, tu debes callarte, nunca mas digas...-**

**-Richard-** lo reto

**-Sakura! te eh dicho q no dijeras nada!-** la reto Rapaz **-ahora, como rayos me conoces?-.**

**-eres mi hermano, como no te voy a conocer?-**

**-no soy tu maldito hermano! soy Rapaz y Richard murió en la guerra, entendiste?-**

**-no! si no fueses Richard me estarías haciendo no quiero imaginar que-** lo reto Sakura

**-ah si?-** rió el homúnculo **-bueno...-**

**-que?- **pregunto asustada la muchacha, intentando safarse de las cuerdas

Rapaz le desato las cuerdas, dejándola libre** -si llego a encontrarte por aquí de nuevo te matare-**

**-Richard...-**

**-que no soy Richard!-** le grito **-ahora, vete y no vuelvas nunca mas-**

**-Rapaz- **lo llamo la chica **-que hay de Elizabeth?-**

**-nada, no se quien es!- **la reto el homúnculo de mal humor.

**-me iré, pero no de este lugar-** le advirtió la muchacha pasando a su lado **-vas a ver q la recuerdas-**

Rapaz solo bufo en enojo, deteniendo a la chica de un brazo **-quien dijo q yo la amaba a ella?-**

**-que dices?-**

**-quien dijo q amaba a esa tal Elizabeth?-** la reto Rapaz atrayéndola a su cuerpo **-si amo a mi hermanastra-**

**-pero que...?-**

**-cállate y vete-** la reto el homúnculo dejando su abrazo

**-hermanastro-** repitió Sakura **-lo recuerdo-**

**-eso...?-**

**-si eso-** lo recordó **-fue cuando a penas teníamos 12-**

**-y yo...-** tartamudeo Rapaz **-yo... te... solo fue un maldito beso!-**

Sakura enrojeció un poco, comenzando a acercarse a la salida

**-olvida eso, Elizabeth te merece mas q yo-** lo reto Sakura, saliendo del lugar.

**-algún día-** susurro Rapaz -**lograre lo q quiero-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Volviendo a la casa de Nina (N/A: q emoción -.-)

Pride dudaba **-Nina, q pasa?-**

Nina no le respondía, habia comenzado a llorar

**-que pasa? te lastime? q hice?-** pregunto preocupado.

**-Pride...-** lo llamo entre llantos **-debo decirte algo-**

**-que?-** pregunto algo asustado por lo q vendría

**-yo... ya fui de otro chico-** le explico desviando la mirada a un lado.

Eso a Pride le cayo como un balde de agua fría, el quería ser el primero, pero...

**-no seas tonta!-** la reto **-eso no me importa-**

Le limpio las lágrimas con los pulgares, besando su mejilla **-me importa q tu seas feliz-**

Nina se abrazo al pecho del ambarino, sintiendo como la hacia suya de un instante a otro.

Pride estaba preocupado por Nina, estaba angustiada y lo sabía. Detuvo sus movimientos, acariciándole el rostro **-que te preocupa?-**

**-ese chico...-** comenzó a explicarle **-fue... Edward-**

**-que??!**- grito

**-perdóname-** le pidió sollozando

Pride bajo la cabeza, avergonzado **-yo...-**

Nina lo observo, algo asustada por la respuesta de Pride

**-creo q estarías mejor con el-** murmuro, sentándose a un lado en la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

**-no Pride... solo fue pasajero... fue una noche, pero recuerda esto... yo te amo a ti-** le aclaro

**-pero yo quería ser el primero!-** se quejo **-mi hermano! el desgraciado de mi hermano te tomo antes que yo!-**

**-Pride-** lo abrazo la castaña** -Pride, mírame-** le ordeno

Pride cumplió su orden

**-solo fue una noche-** repitió **-solo fue eso, y después, nada, fue una fiesta, habia acompañado a Alphonse, un amigo, tomamos un poco todos, pero... bueno, te imaginaras lo q paso-**

Pride la observaba algo enfadado **-y lo dejaste-**

**-no sabia lo que hacia-** le explico **-esta bien... si te alejas, lo entiendo-**

Pride negó con la cabeza **-creo que... debo irme-**

**-Pride, por favor, no te enfades-** le rogó la castaña

**-no, solo estoy FURIOSO! y no es contigo-** le aclaro, vistiéndose.

**-es con Edward?-**

**-mi hermano, el fue el primero, y no se lo voy a perdonar-** le advirtió -**no quería dejar esto asi, pero disculpa-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba dolido, mucho, Pride llevaba horas dando vuelta intentando creer q lo sucedido habia sido solo un sueño y q nada habia pasado.

Pero era imposible, si, Nina tuvo algo con su hermano, no le importaba lo que paso esa noche, le importaba el hecho.

Si sabia que la amaba, por que Edward no le habia dicho nada!?

**-maldito hijo de...-**

Y recordó a su madre, se arrepintió de su frase **_-perdón-_** le pidió a la nada.

Vio una cantina e ingreso en ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Winry y Ed habían regresado a sus respectivas casas, pero Win tenia un mal presentimiento y fue a la casa de su amiga castaña.

**-Nina!-** la llamaba sin resultado, no supo que hacer y entro...

**-Nina, estas aquí?-** pregunto ingresando a su habitación. Se encontró con la muchacha, quien lloraba sin consuelo.

**-que paso?-** le pregunto preocupada, acercándose a ella.

La castaña la vio y automáticamente se limpio las lágrimas. Winry se acerco a ella, abrazándola

**-dime, paso algo con Pride?-** le pregunto, secándole las lagrimas

**-solo...-**

**-que?-**

**-es mi culpa!- **explico Nina **-si no hubiera pasado lo q paso, no sucedería esto!-**

**-que paso?- **pregunto nuevamente la mecánica de automail

**-yo...-** comenzó sollozando** -Pride... se enfado... porque fui de otro chico-**

**-ah, pero eso es una estupidez!-** la reto Win

**-pero... si te lo digo te enfadaras?-** le pregunto preocupada

**-no-** le respondió

**-bueno... el hecho es que ese chico... fue... Edward-**

**-Edward?-** salto Win **-pero... hace cuanto fue eso?-**

**-unos 4 o 5 años-** respondió

**-no te culpo, aun no te conocía-** la calmo **-pero, creo q fue duro para Pride-**

**-por eso!-** se quejo **-soy una estupida-**

**-no, no, no eres estupida, solo, fue un accidente, me supongo-**

**-si, éramos jóvenes, aun asi, habia alcohol-**

**-ah, ya se donde va eso-** trato de no reír **-no te preocupes seguramente todo se arreglara-**

**-no estas enojada?-**

**-un poco, pero, ya te lo dije, no me conocías ni yo a ti-** le contesto sonriéndole **-ahora, límpiate el rostro, pero primero vistete- le recomendó** (N/A: no, no es yuri!)

**-esta bien-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Havoc!-** lo llamo Roy al que estaba dormido en el escritorio

**-que? si, señor si señor!-** se paro de repente haciendo el saludo militar, mientras el coronel reía

**-estas en mi casa! no en el cuartel-** lo reto Roy -**vete a dormir, ya es tarde-**

**-esta bien-** acepto

Roy se quedo en el lugar de Havoc, leyendo los papeles q allí habia sobre los fallecidos en la guerra entre 1889 y 1993.

Leía, sudando de los nervios ya, muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas.

Golpeo la mesa, en rabia** -ya! quien rayos es El!? si no es ninguno de ellos, sera que...-**

**-si-**

**-eh?-**

**-si, alguien de nosotros debe ser- **contesto Havoc

**-que dices?-**

**-que alguien de nosotros, de la milicia, nuestros vecinos, los hermanos Elric, cualquiera de ellos puede ser-** le explico sentándose

**-deberías estar durmiendo-**

**-no tengo ganas-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hacia tiempo q se encontraba allí. No recordaba cuantos tragos habia tomado ya.

Pero estaba seguro, de que si recordaba a la q ya no era tan suya, le hacia querer tomar mas.

Estaba en mal estado, lo admitía, pero estaba borracho y con falta de recuerdos, aunque uno sobresalía, el de Nina y el de su hermano.

Golpeo la mesa con un puño, lleno de odio. Pero lo quería demasiado, amaba a su hermano, no quería pelear con el ni golpearlo y mucho menos matarlo por aquello. Decidió calmar su dolor con el alcohol.

Por su parte, Ed lo buscaba...

Llego a la casa de la novia de su hermano, donde se encontró con su chica.

**-Win, que bueno que te encuentro-** festejo **-sabes donde esta Pride?-**

**-no, pero Pride tuvo un problema con Nina-** le comento en susurros

**-ah no-** suspiro preocupado **-se entero verdad?-**

**-es cierto?-** le pregunto su chica

**-si-** contesto apenado **-pero fue un error-**

**-si lo se-** lo calmo Win

**-pero nunca desconfíes de que eres la única para mi-** le aseguro el ambarino **-iré a buscar a Pride-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Si, Edward salio a buscar a su hermano para aclararle las cosas.

Entro al bar en donde Pride se encontraba **-dios hermano, estas muy mal-**

**-vete maldito hijo de perra-**

**-Pride!-** lo reto furioso el mayor **-como dices eso?-**

**-porque Nina me lo dijo- **contesto **-cuando pueda voy a arreglar... las cosas contigo!-**

**-si que estas borracho, desde mi lugar se siente el alcohol-** lo reto** -pero hermano...-**

**-no soy tu hermano! ya no maldito hijo de...-**

**Edward lo cayo con un golpe -no seas estupido Pride!-** lo reto enojado **-si hubiera echo lo que supuestamente hice, te lo habría dicho!-**

**-si, como no, perro callejero-** rió Pride **-te has acostado con todas las vendidas de este lugar!-**

**-idiota, en 1º lugar Nina no es una vendida! sabes q te ama y que te lo dijo porque te tiene confianza!-**

**-confianza? confianza dices? si me tuviera confianza me lo hubiera dicho antes de empezar**- lo contradijo el ambarino menor

**-por que tenia miedo! que crees que hubiera sucedido si te lo decía aquella noche, quería conocerte mejor para declarártelo-** le explico **-además nunca me acosté con ella-**

**-veo que la conoces muy bien, seguramente también te gustaría estar con ella-** lo reto Pride agarrando su vaso

**-deja de tomar-** lo reto Edward quitándole dicho objeto** -y ahora, entiende maldición! fue Alphonse el que se acostó con ella! Alphonse Heiderich-**

**-Heiderich?-**

**-si! el alemán- **repitió el trenzado **-estaban borrachos! y fue un error, yo estaba con la vecina en ese momento-**

Pride quedo boquiabierto frente a la explicación de su hermano **-que estupido que soy-**

**-no, en serio? ¬¬-** rió su hermano, levantándolo** -disculpe, señor hay un baño por aquí?-**

**-si, a la derecha- **respondió el dueño del lugar

**-que haces?-** le pregunto Pride

**-para que se te baje la borrachera niño!-** lo reto Ed metiéndolo en la ducha fría.

**-ah, esta fría!-** se quejo Pride

**-deja de quejarte, ¬¬, ah cierto-** murmuro, cerrando la cortina de allí

**-que sucede?-**

**-andan diciendo que soy gay-** se quejo apoyándose en la pared

**-quien?-** pregunto riendo Pride, asomando su cabeza

**-no se, pregúntale a la autora ¬¬-**

Pride lo miraba como si estuviera loco **-como tú digas hermano**- rió

**-no estoy loco!-** lo reto Ed **-bueno, ya sal que estas mejor-**

**-esta bien -.-**

**-ahora, que harás? me imagino que hablaras con Nina verdad?-** lo alentó Ed

**-pero que le digo? actué como un estupido en un momento muy importante-** se quejo Pride, siendo aguantado por un brazo de su hermano

**-muy importante eh picaron-** rió Ed, haciendo sonrojar a Pride

**-ah hermano!-** rió el menor también** -de acuerdo, pero...-**

**-pero?-**

**-pero no soy tan bueno como tu-** se quejo Pride desviando la mirada algo sonrojado aun

**-y que tiene?-** pregunto Ed **-sabes que Nina te quiere seas como seas, hagas las cosas como las hagas-**

Pride suspiro, después de un momento de mucho pensamiento, llegaron a dicho lugar.

La casa de Nina estaba a oscuras, ella no se encontraba allí.

**-donde estará a estas horas?!-** se pregunto preocupado Pride.

**-piensa piensa-** se ordeno asi mismo **-en la casa de Win quizás-**

**-debe ser, puedes llevarme allí hermano?-**

**-seguro-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-estoy segura de que descubrirá su error-**

**-pero yo tuve la culpa de todo!-**

**-deja de decir eso Nina-** la reto su amiga **-segura de que fue Edward? dijiste que estaban todos algo contentitos-**

**-bueno, yo lo recuerdo a Edward-** pensó la chica

**-deberías preguntarle a Edward-** le recomendó

**-pero Winry, en serio no estas enojada conmigo?-**

**-claro que no! además, lo admito, no se con cuantas chicas se haya acostado-** rió Win

**-eso no te molesta?-** le pregunto la castaña

**-no, porque confió a pleno en el-** le contesto sonrojándose un poco** -quedate aquí que iré a abrir la puerta-**

**-esta bien- **acepto con un aire de tristeza.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Ed, y Pride?-** pregunto al encontrarse al ambarino en la puerta

**-necesito tu ayuda un segundo-** le susurro Ed

**-y por que hablas tan bajo?-** le pregunto en el mismo tono

**-Nina esta contigo verdad?-** le pregunto

**-si-**

**-bueno... Pride la esta esperando y necesito que...-**

Minutos después (me la paso contando los minutos :P)

**-quien era Win?-** le pregunto su amiga castaña

**-nadie-**

**-como que nadie? estuviste afuera 10 minutos por lo menos-** la reto Nina

**-estaba viendo... al gato que... bueno... que Pride me dejo-**

**-ah- **suspiro sintiendo las lagrimas correr de nuevo

**-no, no, espera no llores**- trato de calmarla su amiga.

**-no puedo! no puedo evitarlo-**

**-no te preocupes, sabes que, mira, Ed vino recién, lo admito-** suspiro **-pero, dice que alguien te esta esperando-**

**-quien?-**

**-lo descubrirás si vas-** le sonrió la rubia

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-entonces, si Frank Archer no es El, podría ser Bradley!-**

**-no lo creo, usted lo devolvió a la puerta años atrás-** lo corrigió Havoc

**-es verdad-** se quejo Mustang

**-no quiere seguir mas tarde?-** le sugirió

**-no, cada vez, me acerco mas a la respuesta-** aclaro Roy

-**por favor, se va a desmayar si sigue asi-** lo alentó nuevamente Jean

**-oye, cada vez que me acerco a la última página de esta historia...-**

**-nunca descubrirá quien es-** rió Havoc **-si no deja de tomar café y dormir poco-**

**-esta bien-** acepto Mustang **-iré a dormir-**

**-de acuerdo señor-** lo felicito Havoc** -yo guardare esto-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Rapaz!-**

**-que quieres?-** pregunto el susodicho, saliendo del Devil Nest

**-terminaste?-**

**-si-** contesto el muchacho

**-y como te fue?-** pregunto el peliverde con una de sus famosas sonrisas cínicas.

**-bien, no me quejo-** respondió -pero tuve mejores-

**-oye! en la vida no se puede tener todo-** lo reto Envidia

**-ya cállate, estoy cansado, vamos a buscar el rehén-**

**-y la dejaste ir?-** pregunto Envidia borrando su sonrisa

**-si, no tenía ganas de aguantar a un muerto**- rió Rapaz** -ahora vamos-**

**-de veras eres un asesino-** cayo Envidia

**-si, algún problema-** lo amenazo, preparándose para desenvainar su espada invisible

**-oye, oye, q pasa? hoy tuviste una mala noche!-** se quejo Envidia

**-si, bueno, vamos-** escapo Rapaz

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Rapaz-** lo llamo algún otro personaje en la escena

**-Scar?-**

**-si, que diablos crees que haces?-**

**-nada, que haces por aquí- **contesto con una chica en sus brazos

**-controlaba que las cosas estén bien por aquí-** respondió **-y esa chica? no me digas que de nuevo...-**

**-no, solo... yo...-**

**-es alguien q conociste en tu vida pasada-** lo reto

**-deja de leer mi mente-** lo reto Rapaz

**-esta bien-** se disculpo** -pero deberías alejarte de tu hermanastra-**

**-lo se, pero...-**

**-la amaste verdad?-**

**-maldita sea Scar! te dije que no leyeras me mente-**

**-no lo hice, en tus registros esta escrito, que te asesinaron en medio de la guerra por incesto-**

Rapaz bajo su mirada, avergonzado de si mismo

**-sabias que por eso eres ahora un homúnculo?-**

**-como?**

**-amaste a tu hermanastra, no se que mas hiciste y no quiero saberlo, pero, eso esta prohibido, no importa quien sea-**

**-por favor! esta lleno de casos de incesto el maldito y asqueroso mundo- **se quejo Rapaz

**-pero Rapaz, comprende que no eres mas Richard, mucho menos su hermano-** le advirtió muy calmado el tatuado

**-lo se, por eso, no soy mas su hermano... tengo toda la libertad de hacer con ella lo que me plazca-**

Scar suspiro negando con la cabeza, encendió un cigarrillo **-entonces, yo te cubro-**

**-que pasa?-** pregunto Rapaz

**-mira, te queda poco de vida, no te hagas el tonto-** lo reto Scar

**-es verdad, gracias-** agradeció con algo de desgano, llevando a la chica

**-oye, mañana me voy a Central y...-** lo llamo antes de que desapareciera

-**que quieres?-**

**-ten cuidado-** le advirtió Scar, desapareciendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habia estado largo tiempo contemplándola, pensando en que seria lo que diría.

Ella en cambio, lo esperaba.

Pride estaba decidido, no iba a hacerla esperar más, debía pedirle perdón.

Se acerco silencioso hasta donde se encontraba **-Nina-** la llamo tembloroso.

La chica lo miro, llena de dolor y culpa.

**-espera, no llores-** la consoló el ambarino **-esto es mi culpa-**

**-Pride-** exclamo antes de abrazarlo **-perdóname-**

**-no, perdóname a mi, actué como un gran idiota-** se disculpo **-se que no fue mi hermano-**

**-que?-**

**-fue Heiderich- **respondió **-pero Nina, sabes que a mi no me importa... eso, te dije, que me importa q tu seas feliz-**

Nina mojaba el pecho del ambarino con sus lagrimas **-en serio no te importa?-**

**-claro que no, bueno, me hubiera gustado ser el primero, pero no todo es perfecto-** respondió abrazándola mas fuerte contra su pecho

**-perdóname-** repitió la castaña **-debí habértelo dicho antes-**

**-no, yo no tendría q actuar asi, tenias derecho a hacer lo que quisieras-** la disculpo **-dejemos eso atrás-**

**-dejarlo atrás?-**

**-si, olvidemos que paso todo esto... y empecemos de nuevo-** le contesto **-bueno, me llamo Pride Elric, y soy fan de los gatos-** rió

La castaña lo imito, sonriéndole de nuevo.

Pride se sonroso un poco, besando la mejilla de la chica **-que dices? quisieras...?-**

**-que...?-**

**-quiero empezar de nuevo, y esta vez, hacerlo bien- **le aclaro...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y de escena a escena, pasamos a la del homúnculo confundido:

**-Sakura-** la llamo **-despierta niña-**

**-déjame- **murmuro dormida

**-nunca cambias, despierta maldita sea!-** le ordeno seguido de un gruñido

**-Rich... Rapaz, que...? que me paso?-**

**-has visto mucho-** contesto sentándose al pie de un árbol

**-mucho?-**

**-demasiado a decir verdad, me viste a mi, a Envidia, a Scar... y a El-**

**-El hombre que...-**

**-cállate-** le ordeno **-debo matarte, lo has visto-**

**-que?!-**

**-si, debes morir por mi mano, me conociste en vida pasada, y si sigo viéndote quizás me encariñe contigo y yo...-**

Sakura nunca lo dejo terminar

**-niña!-** la reto apartándose** -llegas a besarme o acercarte de nuevo, te juro que te matare!-**

**-eres un tonto-** lo reto

**-ah si? tu eres una tonta!-**

**-nunca cambias!-**

**-tu tampoco!- **la reto el muchacho** -ya cállate-**

**-que harás conmigo?-**

**-lo que quiera-** contesto cerrando los ojos

**-eres mi hermano-** lo reto

**-hermanastro fui, soy un homúnculo y no tengo familia ya-**

**-pero compartimos sangre!-**

**-por error-** la corrigió **-te dije q olvides lo que paso!-**

**-pero es algo inolvidable-** discutió la chica sonrosándose

**-no fue tan bueno-**

**-para mi si-**

**-deja de discutir-**

**-tu deja de discutir, no quieres admitir que te gusto y que todavía lo recuerdas!-** le advirtió Sakura

**-ya basta Sakura, apenas lo recuerdo-** afirmo arrogante y desviando el rostro

**-por que no me mataste aun?-**

**-no tengo ganas- **respondió** -de todas formas, puedo y lo haré-**

**-hazlo-**

**-no recibo órdenes de nadie-**

**-si, de aquel hombre-**

**-es solo temporal- **corrigió triunfante

**-que ganaras estando a sus servicios?-**

**-lo hago porque es lo único que tengo-** respondió

**-y cual es su objetivo?-**

**-no te importa-**

**-si me matas, quisiera saber si ganaras algo-**

Rapaz gruño** -la panacea-**

**-panacea?-**

**-es lo mismo que la piedra filosofal, pero no son necesarios tantos humanos-**

**-de nuevo, se repite la historia-** murmuro preocupada la chica

**-que te pasa?-**

**-no te importa-**

**-tonta-**

**-tonto-**

**-no cambias nunca!-** se quejo Rapaz **-ya cállate de una maldita vez!-**

**-por que no... Cuando estaba en ese lugar, el Devil Nest...-**

**-no tenia ganas- **contesto cortante **-además...-**

**-además?-**

**-nada, podrías callarte de una buena vez?-** le ordeno harto

**-no-** contesto sentándose a un lado

**-aléjate-** le ordeno **-aléjate Sakura-**

**-por favor- **le pidió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho** -todos estos años, desde que Richard se fue, mama y papa, estuve sola, y necesito a alguien que...-**

**-ya lo se-** la interrumpió, sonrojándose un poco

Sakura abrazo el pecho del homúnculo **-te extrañe...-**

**-yo no...-**

**-...Rapaz-**

Rapaz gruño, enfadado con el mismo, ya que le estaba permitiendo a la chica brindarle cariño.

**-mañana me iré a Central-**

Rapaz recordó algo importante **-no, quedate-**

**-no te entiendo! quieres que me valla y ahora quieres que me quede!-** lo reto Sakura

**-solo quedate-**

**-por que?-**

**-solo quedate!-** contesto malhumorado** -quedate conmigo-** murmuro

**-no te entiendo, primero me quieres lejos y luego...-**

**-Scar ira a Central!-** le advirtió** -y no quiero que el... quiero matarte yo!-**

**-deja de quejarte-**

**-no lo hago me preocupo por ti!-**

Sakura cerro la boca, puesto que iba a decir algo, Rapaz desvió la mirada como siempre lo hacia

**-olvídalo-** le ordeno el muchacho.

Culpa estaba presenciando todo, camuflado por los árboles, fundiéndose con ellos. Soltó una risita** -se lo diré al amo y Rapaz no sera aceptado...-**

**Termine, lo hice mas realista como dije al principio. El incesto, las peleas de hermanos, violaciones, hay muchisimos casos de violacion. El incesto, personalemte es algo que me gusta y admitamoslo, es algo que pasa diariamente. Con respecto a el asunto de Rapaz, segun mi opinion, decidi hacerlo como un homunculo algo esquizofrenico, porque cambia de opinion o de actitud de un momento a otro, me recuerda a mi misma, pero como se imaginaran, cada uno de los personajes reflejan un poco de mi. Bueno, no me alargo mas y espero que les hay gustado. **


	17. Somos hermanos, el final se acerca ya

**volvi! wii! cada vez mas cerca del final w bueno, me habia olvidado de aclarar algunas cosas en el capitulo pasado, for example uú el caso de Sakura y su "hermanastro" Rapaz o Richard como quieran, ese problemilla se aclara aca P La escuela, aclare en los capitulos pasados, que la habian terminado ya -.- y bueno, era solo eso. **

**Capitulo 17**

**-pero que estas diciendo Culpa?-**

**-es verdad querido amo, Rapaz esta enamorándose de nuevo, lo peor de todo, de su hermanastra de su vida pasada-** rió Culpa arrogantemente

**-lamento decirte esto, pero no lo creo posible, los homúnculos no pueden amar y Rapaz es el mas frió de todos nosotros, Envidia me dijo que habia matado ya a esa chica-** lo corrigió El, tomando su taza llena de café.

**-bueno señor, estoy de acuerdo-** gruño Culpa **-pero podría darme el permiso para vigilarlo?-**

**-confió en Rapaz, pero, también en ti, sea lo que sea, elimínalo si hace algo indebido con esa humana que dice ser su hermanastra-**

**-no se arrepentirá señor-** murmuro Culpa **-no se arrepentirá-**

---------------------------------------------------

**-Sakura! ya suéltame que debo irme!-**

En cambio la chica se aferraba más

**-déjame niña!-** le ordeno de nuevo

**-Rapaz...-**

**-que quieres?-**

**-quedate-**

**-no! tengo que irme-** corrigió enfadado el muchacho

**-te extrañe mucho, quedate un rato mas-**

**-deja de fastidiar niña! no soy mas tu hermanastro-** la reto Rapaz, intentando safarse del abrazo de su "hermanastra"

**-y que tiene?-** pregunto aun semi-dormida

**-que me pueden ver, y quizás me maten-**

Al escuchar la palabra "maten" automáticamente dejo su agarre, dejándolo libre al homúnculo.

Rapaz quedo atónito **-no te entiendo-**

**-solo vete- **le ordeno Sakura, levantándose.

**-espera-** la llamo Rapaz

**-estas mal-** lo reto Sakura alejándose **-no te entiendo...-**

**-yo tampoco-** murmuro el muchacho

**-conozco a Edward-**

**-Edward? Edward Elric?-**

**-si, el me ayudo desde que te fuiste-** contesto **-solo venia a este lugar para visitarlo-**

**-ese alquimista eh?!- **salto furioso, parándose de un salto **-tienes algo con el?-**

**-no te importa-**

Rapaz se mordió el labio furioso **-dímelo!-**

**-no tonto! tiene novia!- **lo reto Sakura **-lo estaba ayudando con su investigación-**

**-entonces...? solo para eso... estas ahora aquí conmigo?-**

**-no exactamente- **respondió sonrosándose un poco.

**-entonces...?-**

**-debo irme-** finalizo la chica, escapando de allí. Rapaz la dejo ir, sabia que no encontraría la respuesta.

Culpa seguí observando al muchacho, riendo al ver que lo habia descubierto, aunque sea solo una parte de la historia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estaba llegando donde los hermanos Elric se ubicaban...

**-Sakura-chan!- **festejo Ed **-has llegado, perdona que ayer no haya podido ir a buscarte-**

**-ah, no hay problema, Fuery me recibió-** se disculpo la muchacha

**-Fuery? no deberías venir con extraños!-** la reto Ed aun sonriéndole **-ah, te presentare a Winry, ven pasa-**

**-asi que tu eres Sakura-** la saludo Win **-mucho gusto, Winry Rockbell-**

**-mi nombre es Sakura Fergunson-** se presento **-y el gusto es mío-**

Ed le hizo una seña a Win **-ehh, Winry, mira necesito hablar unos minutos con Pride. Sakura, podrías quedarte un momento con Win?-**

**-claro-** respondió la chica.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward llegaba donde Pride, su querido hermanito (me quedo rarito) estaba.

**-Pride!-** lo llamaba desde la ventana** -despierta enano!-**

Ni Pride ni Nina respondían, decidió, por un momento, descubrirse las garras y trepar por un árbol

**-contéstame maldita sea!-** murmuro intentando no caer

**-que pasa hermano?-** se escucho en un susurro

**-sal ya! necesito hablar contigo!-** le contesto aun sin llegar a la ventana

**-no tengo ganas, déjame dormir!-** lo reto Pride

**-dormir? estas con Nina hermanito?!-** rió Ed

**-Edward!-** salto Pride, levantándose

**-apresúrate estoy por caer!-** le ordeno el mayor

**-cállate que despertaras a Nina-**

**-veo que te divertiste anoche hermano-** rió Edward.

**-solo cállate!-** le ordeno sonrojado el menor** -que quieres?-** le pregunto asomándose

**-¬¬ hablar contigo duh!-** contesto

**-ah, espera q me visto y bajo-** anuncio tropezando un poco, ya que estaba algo dormido.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-como te fue?-**

**-no te importa!-** lo reto Pride aun sonrojado

**-dimeee!-**

**-no! hermano eso es privado!-** discutió el menor

**-oh vamos!-** le rogó Ed

**-te lo cuento como lo dirías tu?-**

**-me da igual-**

**-de acuerdo...-** tomo aire **-SE LO METI BIEN HASTA EL FONDO!!!-** rió

**-ah hermano!-** se quejo Ed **-esa es mi frase!-**

**-pero ya no!- **se burlo **-bueno, ya, de que querías hablarme?-**

**-llego Sakura- **anuncio Ed

**-Sakura? ah, si-** recordó **-que bien, nos ayudara verdad?-**

**-claro, para eso vino-** contesto

**-ah, pero, creo que otra alquimista estatal no mejorara las cosas-** rezongo Pride **-sin ofender-**

**-ya lo se, pero sabes lo que le sucedió a Sakura, es lo único que tiene ahora, la milicia-**

**-lo se, pero no creo que haya elegido bien, ser un perro de los militares no es nada fácil-** se quejo Pride

**-pero no lo dejamos por eso-** lo reto Ed escondiendo su rostro

**-por que lo dejamos hermano?-**

**-porque sabes lo que pasó-** respondió Ed, con un aire de tristeza

**-aquella noche?-** pregunto avergonzado

**-no se de que me hablas-** rió Edward

Pride lo miraba extraño

**-que?, deberías relajarte como lo hiciste anoche!-** rio el mayor

**-corre-** le ordeno Pride

**-por que?-**

**-porque te matareee!-** contesto empezando a correrlo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían estado largo tiempo jugando como niños pequeños, pero, quien iba a regañarlos?.

Ed se sentó al pie de un árbol **-hacia tiempo que no me divertía asi!-** rió

Pride le golpeo un hombro -**ya estas viejo-**

**-tengo 18!-** lo reto Ed

**-y que? yo tengo 17-**

Edward le devolvió el golpe, pero en la cabeza

**-y por que fue eso!?-**

**-por emborracharte a los 17-**

**-tu tomas desde los 14!-**

**-ya esta bien-** se quejo Ed **-ahora que me acuerdo, donde esta Trisha?-**

**-TRISHA!-** grito asustado

**-que sucede?-**

**-diablos lo olvide!-**

**-que olvidaste?-**

**-ella e Ira... ehhh... tu sabes, ellos dos, bueno... me dijeron que te dijera que se iban de viaje y volvían hoy!-**

**-Pride! tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes!-** lo reto Ed **-esta bien-**

**-bueno, yo iré a buscarla, ve y saluda a Sakura por mi-**

**-cuídate!-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-oye, Leo-**

**-que quieres Rick?-**

**-y ese sujeto?-**

**-que tiene?-**

**-mira su ropa!-** rió el que respondía a Rick **-parece un dark-**

**-y que tiene? es libre de hacer lo que quiera-** se quejo Leo

**-vamos-** lo ordeno...

**-oye, tu-** lo llamo Rick

**-que quieres?-** pregunto malhumorado

**-como te llamas?-** pregunto Leo

**-Rapaz-**

**-que nombre patético!-** rió Rick

Rapaz saco velozmente su espada del estuche, atravesando rápidamente al muchacho

**-Rick! hermano!-**

Rapaz se arrepintió de lo que habia echo _**-estupido-**_ murmuro

**-maldito hijo de...-**

Rapaz lo callo con el filo de su espada **-cállate, vivirá si lo llevas al hospital-**

**-esa es una prueba de que eres un gran asesino Rapaz-** rió un nuevo personaje en aquel lugar

**-si-** contesto envainando su espada **-que haces por aquí Ira?-**

**-estaba con... es decir, escuche que vienen por ti-** respondió evadiendo el echo de que estaba con Trisha.

**-ya lo se-** suspiro

**-ven conmigo-** le propuso **-puedo ayudarte-**

**-no es necesario-** contradijo

**-vamos, siempre fuimos amigos, me ayudaste mucho y quiero devolverte el favor-**

**-no es nada, ahora...-**

**-no es nada? Culpa y Envidia vienen por ti-**

**-no me importa-** contesto **-el mundo estará mejor si estoy muerto-**

**-no digas eso-** lo reto Ira

**-es verdad Ira-** discutió **-además, Sakura esta de nuevo por aquí, no quiero involucrarme mas con ella-**

**-la amas aun verdad?-**

**-yo...- **dudo Rapaz **-no lo se, no estoy seguro-**

**-sabes que? esta bien... te persigues porque es tu hermanastra, pero si la amas, que mas importa-** lo alentó Ira

**-no me des esperanzas-**

**-es lo que hiciste conmigo-** rió Ira** -vive bien-**

**-ya no vivo-** lo reto Rapaz **-mucho menos para amar a alguien-**

**-haz lo que quieras, pero Rapaz...-** lo disculpo **-fuiste buen amigo-**

**-tu también, gracias por todo, ahora vete, si te ven conmigo te mataran-**

**-cuídate, no seas estupido y no dejes que te maten, eres invencible-**

**-ya vete-** le ordeno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rapaz pensaba, estaba dudando sobre muchas cosas, sobre todo, de Sakura.

Que era realmente lo que sentía por ella? Cariño fraternal como todos los hermanos mayores a sus menores? o algo mas allá, vinculado con "Aquella Noche".

Se dio un puño contra el rostro, olvidando aquella ocasión. Traía varios golpes producidos por el mismo a su rostro.

Debía hacer algo para probar su lealtad, no quería morir aun, no hasta aclarar las cosas.

Atrapo a una chica del lugar, dejándola inconsciente.

**-perdóname, te dejare libre pronto-** le murmuro, llevándola en brazos.

Culpa y el peliverde estaban persiguiendo al muchacho de la espada

**-que pasa?-** pregunto Rapaz

**-no te hagas el tonto Rapaz!-** lo reto Culpa

**-que?-**

Culpa lo levanto del cuello de su playera.

**-que te pasa Culpa!?-** exclamo alterado el muchacho

**-no te hagas el tonto, estuviste con tu hermanastra-** lo reto Culpa

**-y que?-**

**-y que? y que! seguramente lo hiciste con ella!-**

**-claro que no!- **lo reto furioso Rapaz** -lo hice una vez, y no pienso repetirlo, es mas, planeo matarla esta noche-**

**-no soy estupido-**

**-lo se, pero la matare esta noche, y la enterrare-** afirmo triunfante

Culpa le dio un rodillazo al estomago **-si mientes, sera eso, pero mil veces mas fuerte-** coloco la chica que Rapaz tenia, en su hombro, llevandosela

Rapaz rió. Culpa y Envidia desaparecieron, y en ese momento Rapaz se agarro el abdomen adolorido

**-rayos-** maldijo, sentándose aun con dolor, Culpa tenia fuerza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Sakura-chann!-** la saludo Pride abrazándola.

**-Pride!-** rió Sakura

**-Pride!!!-** lo reto Nina tirandole una oreja

**-Nina! es solo una amiga!-** se disculpo el menor de los Elric

**-bueno-** rió Ed **-Trisha como la pasaron?-**

**-bien Ed, eh, y Win?-** pregunto la hermana

**-fue a comprar unas cosas, insistió en que no la acompañara-** respondió algo preocupado

**-estará bien, sabe defenderse-** lo despreocupo Trisha **-y tu Pride, como has estado?-** le pregunto acariciándole la cabeza como si fuese un niño.

**-b-bien-** tartamudeo sonrojado **-algunos problemas, pero se solucionaron rápido-**

**-claro que si-** lo siguió Nina besando su mejilla sonrojada.

**-picarones!-** rió Ed **-ahora que recuerdo hermanito...-**

**-que?-**

**-POR QUE DEMONIOS TRAJISTE UN GATO A LA CASA DE WIN!?-**

**-ah... perdón hermano... era muy tierno y no lo podía dejar solo!-**

Edward gruño, dándole un sape en la cabeza al menor.

**-disculpen-** interrumpió Ira

**-ah Ira, como estas?-** saludo Ed, estrechando su mano

**-eh, bien-** contesto algo serio **-Ed, Pride, necesito hablar con ustedes-**

**-claro, te escuchamos- **le respondo Edward

**-en privado-** corrigió algo impaciente

**-Ira que pasa?-** pregunto preocupada Trisha

**-nada, necesito hablar con ellos, nada importante-**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Rapaz?-**

**-si, Rapaz- **contesto el homúnculo

**-entonces, el no es tan malo como parece?-** pregunto Pride

**-claro que no! aun siendo un homúnculo conserva ciertos aspectos de cuando era humano-** respondió

**-y como lo conoces?-**

**-¬¬ como crees que lo conocería?-**

**-perdón, pero, que tiene que ver el en todo esto-**

**-su nombre es Richard- **explico** -Richard Fergunson-**

**-el es...?-** exclamo Ed

**-si, el es el... mejor dicho, fue el hermanastro de Sakura-** afirmo

Ed y Pride se sobresaltaron **-como sabes eso?-**

**-es obvio, aunque el no me lo haya dicho, yo se que es verdad-** les explico** -pero hay algo que los dos no saben... ambos vienen del mismo matrimonio, pero, a Rapaz lo mandaron a un orfanato, ya que sus padres no querían que los descubrieran-**

**-pero por que?-**

**-porque era un matrimonio que estaba prohibido por los padres de ambos jóvenes que serian los padres de Sakura y Richard, mejor dicho, Rapaz. Ellos eran Denny y su señora Maria Ross-**

**-pero no entiendo nada de esto- **gruño Pride

**-mira Pride-** le explico Ed **-Denny y Maria, querían casarse, pero sus padres se lo prohibieron, aun asi lo hicieron, se casaron y luego tuvieron un hijo-**

**-Richard-**

**-claro, pero alguien los habrá descubierto y se llevo a Richard a un orfanato-** siguió explicando Ira **-luego, tuvieron a Sakura creo que les cambiaron el apellido si no me equivoco-**

**-y? sigo sin entender, por que son hermanastros! y no hermanos!-**

**-es porque Denny adopto a Richard mas luego-**

**-ahora lo entiendo-** murmuro Ed

**-de acuerdo, pero, Sakura sabe algo?-** pregunto

**-si, demasiado-** contesto

**-Ira...-** lo llamo Edward sombrío

**-sucede algo?-** pregunto el homúnculo.

**-si es que estabas con los homúnculos, por que no nos dices de una vez poro todas... quien es El!?-**

**-nunca lo conocí- **murmuro **-perdón, esta bien si no me creen-**

Pride suspiro algo desconfiado

**-solo trabaje para Dante en realidad-** les explico **-tu me conoces Edward-**

**-si, pero me parece imposible, trabajar para alguien que ni conoces-** lo reto Edward

**-nunca trabaje para ellos!-** salto Ira **-solo informaba a Riza-**

**-y nunca viste el rostro de El?-** pregunto Pride

**-no, esta escondido en las sombras o una tela negra-** contesto **-y anda cojo de un pie-**

Edward le tendió la mano **-confió en ti-**

Ira le sonrió estrechando su mano **-gracias-**

**-oye, cuida a Trisha por mi, esta bien?-** le ordeno Edward, haciendo que el pelinegro se sonrojase.

Los Elric rieron.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**-debemos investigar a fondo-** rezongó Pride

**-si, es verdad-** murmuro Ed perdido en sus pensamientos

**-te veo preocupado, pasa algo?-** pregunto el menor.

**-no, creo-**

**-vamos, dímelo, yo estoy para ayudarte-** lo alentó el tatuado

**-bueno, creo que es Winry-**

**-le pasa algo?-**

**-creo que si, y creo que es por mi culpa-**

**-quieres decir...?-**

**-creo que si-** murmuro el mayor

**-pero siempre te has cuidado hermano!-** lo reto Pride **-no creo, no aun-**

**-bueno, volviendo al tema, vamos a la casa de Mustang, quizás nos ayude en algo-** ordeno Edward.

Llegaron a la casa de este...

**-Teniente Havoc-** lo saludo Pride **-esta el profesor Mustang?-**

**-si-** contesto el teniente** -pasen, yo lo llamare-**

Ambos hermanos pasaron a dicho lugar.

**-Elrics, que hacen aquí en mi humilde morada-** rió Mustang

**-tenemos trabajo Mustang-** anuncio Edward.

**-que buena manera de empezar la mañana!-** se quejo Roy.

**-cállate-** le ordeno malhumorado Edward **-ahora, tenemos información que podría...-**

**-hermano-** lo llamo Pride, se acerco a su oído **-no le digas lo de Sakura-**

**-esta bien-** murmuro **-bueno Mustang, tenemos información de otro!-**

**-eh?-** pregunto Havoc, con una venda limpia en las manos

**-teniente, para que son esas vendas?-**

**-no, para nada, las encontré allí- **señalo el teniente, dejándolas sobre un estante

Edward lo miro raro, como estudiándolo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-deberías dejar de buscar pelea-**

**-no puedo, ellos me buscan-**

**-hermano-**

**-no soy tu hermano Sakura-**

La chica suspiro, curando las heridas del homúnculo

**-déjame Sakura, se me curaran mas tarde-** la reto Rapaz.

**-no seas infantil- **se quejo

**-no lo soy, pero si te ven conmigo te mataran-** murmuro el muchacho **-yo debo morir dentro de poco-**

**-no digas eso tonto-**

**-pero es verdad Sakura- **suspiro **-me queda poco-**

**-por que no me lo dijiste antes?-**

**-que cosa?-**

**-que estabas aquí...-**

**-pero yo no...-**

**-no me importa que no seas mi hermano...- **corrigió **-no me importa que seas Rapaz, no me importa nada ya, no porque te encontré-**

**-no me encontraste-** la corrigió el **-me buscaste y encontraste algo muerto-**

**-muerto?-**

**-muerto hasta el último hueso-** rió cínico

**-estupido-**

**-tonta-**

**-tonto-**

**-ya deja de discutir Sakura!-**

**-tu deja de discutir! por que no admites de una vez que Richard quería verme también?-**

Rapaz dejo su asiento, empujando a su "hermanastra" a la pared, quedando contra ella

**-basta!-**

**-no!-** discutió la chica, bajando su rostro avergonzada.

**-basta! deja de decir eso! esta bien Sakura, lo admito maldita sea! quería verte, sentirte de nuevo! te extrañe y me hiciste falta aun en esta forma-** le aclaro** -además... además yo... te ame de la misma manera de siempre-**

**-debo irme- **anuncio ella sonrosada aun, se safo de Rapaz.

El la detuvo de un brazo** -espera... quedate-**

**-debo irme Rapaz-**

**-por que cuando no estoy dispuesto me buscas? por que cuando quiero me niegas?-** le pregunto el muchacho, acercándose a ella, aun sosteniéndola del brazo.

**-basta Rapaz, me lastimas-**

**-no mientas-**

**-déjame, en serio, me duele-**

Rapaz aflojo un poco su agarre** -perdóname-**

**-eh?-**

**-perdóname por favor-** le rogó el muchacho, posándose detrás, abrazándola por la cintura **-quedate conmigo-**

**-Rapaz...-**

**-Sakura, perdóname por... perdóname por lo que paso-** le pidió

**-lo que paso?-**

**-en todos estos años, no me moleste en buscarte-** rezongo el

**-de todas maneras...-**

**-compartimos sangre de alguna manera verdad?-** murmuro el a su oído

Sakura se sonrojo al escucharlo **-si-**

**-compartámosla ahora- **le susurro besando su cuello

**-basta herma... Rapaz, basta-**

**-no puedo, te espere mucho tiempo-**

**-por favor...-** rogó intentando no dejarse doblegar por el muchacho **-prometimos no hacerlo nunca mas-**

**-no me importa, si para este momento debo romper promesas, rompería infinita cantidad, aun asi solo sea para estar contigo, una vez mas-** la corrigió, encaminándose junto a ella, a la cama que en aquella habitación habia.

**-Rapaz-** se quejo al caer debajo de el

**-no, esta vez no-** la corrigió el chico **-olvida, por un momento a Rapaz... vuelve a creer que de nuevo soy Richard-**

**-no-** discutió **-te veo como eres realmente, Rapaz-**

Rapaz le sonrió, acercándose lentamente a su rostro.

**-Rapaz-** lo llamo ella, cerrando los ojos

**-no tengas miedo-** la despreocupo, antes de besarla.

Sakura se sonrojo mas, abrazándose a si misma. Rapaz, le tomo las manos, levantándolas por sobre su cabeza, evitando a si que se moviera.

**-te extrañe-** susurro el homúnculo, besando tierna y suavemente su mejilla, pasando luego a su cuello.

**-hermano-** murmuro ella

**-hermano?-**

**-Rapaz-** aclaro **-mi hermano esta aquí-** le explico, señalando su pecho, para después acariciarlo.

El muchacho suspiro al sentir las manos de Sakura en su pecho. Beso nuevamente su boca, para dar paso al siguiente nivel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Culpa salía del lugar, tenia suficientes pruebas ya.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los hermanos Elric se dirigían al Laboratorio 5 ya, Ed recordaba esa dirección salir de la boca del peliverde.

**-seguro?-** pregunto a Pride

El menor asintió con la cabeza.

**-tu ve por detrás-** le ordeno el trenzado** -yo ire por aquí-**

------------------------------------------------------------------

Pride obedeció a su hermano, acercándose sigilosamente a la puerta trasera, cuando siente un golpe en su nuca

**-rayos!-** se quejo el muchacho

**-ah, eres tu Elric-**

**-Culpa-** murmuro el menor algo asustado **-maldito!-**

Culpa esquivo una garra del muchacho **-oye, calma niño-**

**-cállate homúnculo!-** le ordeno Pride mostrando unos colmillos

**-ah, gatito-** rió Culpa **-vamos, peleemos-**

**-terminemos!- **corrigió Pride, lanzándose contra el homúnculo.

Por su parte, Edward, ingreso al laboratorio por la puerta principal, tratando de no hacer ruido.

**-ojala Winry haya llegado bien-** murmuro, viendo su celular, esperando la llamada de la chica.

**-a quien esperas enano?-**

**-Envidia!-** salto hacia atrás, esquivando a la palmera.

**-no deberías estar estudiando, un enano como tu debería llenar esa cabecita de libros!-** rió el peliverde

**-cállate, no me digas enano y para tu información, termine la condenada escuela!-** lo reto Edward.

**-no seas estupido, nunca aprenderás tu lección, o es que tu mamita no te enseño bien? ah cierto, eres un huérfano!-** rió Envidia **-además, como un estupido intentaste revivir a tu tío, y salio un homúnculo, y tu eres un estupido invalido! con automails y tu hermano paga tu pecado!-**

**-cállate!-** le ordeno con ganas de desahogarse en aquel momento **-que mierda sabes de lo que paso!-**

**-solo lo se, se que te violaste a tu hermano y saliste de los perros de los militares por eso!-** rio cinico nuevamente el homúnculo

**-es mentira! es mentira!-** grito Edward, mostrándole lo que realmente era, un muchacho con garras y colmillos **-basta!-** le ordeno con una voz grave

**-ah ya veo, te convertiste en el gato que eres-** se burlo **-atacame-**

**-con mucho gusto!-**

-------------------------------------------------------

**-vamos niño! que pasa? no puedes herir a tu tío?-**

**-cállate-** le ordeno Pride sacado de si. Estuvo a punto de atravesarlo y aun asi, no lo hizo.

**-es la _culpa _la que no te deja actuar?-** rió el homúnculo** -que pasa si...?-**

Pride se detuvo

**-si le hago algo a tu noviecita eh, Pridesito-** le advirtió Culpa

**-si la tocas te mato-** lo amenazo Pride

**-intenta matar algo que este muerto!-** rió

Pride maldijo entre dientes, de la furia salto al techo, para luego lanzarse contra su "tío"

Culpa lanzo un desgarrador grito, cuando Pride le atravesó el rostro.

**-maldito mocoso!-** lo reto, empujándolo

**-matar algo que este muerto?-** sonrió Pride** -eso es lo que haré entonces-**

La piel de Culpa se regenero **-sigamos!-**

Pride golpeaba el rostro de Culpa, pero sus garras traspasaban su cuerpo como si fuese gelatina.

------------------------------------------------------------

Edward estaba furioso

**-vamos! o es que estas pensando en montarte a tu noviecita?-**

**-ya me has cansado maldito bastardo!- **se quejo Edward, corriendo hacia el a toda velocidad.

**-o es que piensas en tu hermanito?-**

Edward se detuvo como si fuese un freno que le impedía acercarse al homúnculo

**-que pasa? tengo razón verdad? seguramente hacen una orgía toodaaas las noches!-**

Edward se mordía el labio de la rabia, hasta que un hilo de sangre recorrió su mentón.

**-golpeame maldito marica!-**

Edward gruño, Envidia callo su risa al sentir un sonido como de tela rasgándose.

**-que...? que haces?-**

Edward nunca contesto, pero dejo mudo a Envidia cuando vio que dos extensas alas negras recorrían la espalda de Edward, plegándose contra esta.

**-me hartaste palmera del demonio!-** lo reto, perdiendo los estribos. A una velocidad considerable golpeo el rostro del homúnculo.

El nombrado cayo inconsciente.

Edward respiro agitado, calmándose de a poco.

**-Edward!-**

**-Winry?-** Se dio la vuelta, en la entrada del laboratorio yacía Scar con la chica **-suéltala bastardo!-**

**-alto ahí Edward Elric-** lo detuvo **-escucha con cuidado-**

Edward se detuvo.

**-busca a tu hermano, llama a Culpa, el me entrego esta chica, Rapaz morirá-**

**-que?- **Ed no entendió absolutamente nada.

**-busca a Pride Elric-** le ordeno **-te lo recomiendo-**

**-deja a Winry!-** le ordeno Ed intentando acercársele

**-claro que no-** corrigió Scar, desapareciendo de la nada.

Edward corrió al lugar, pero Scar habia desaparecido** -RAYOS!-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pride estaba agotado ya, Culpa era demasiado resistente y flexible.

**-ya estas cansado mocoso?-**

**-silencio maldito homúnculo-** lo cayo Pride

**-como le hablas asi a tu tío-** lo reto Scar

**-no es mi tío estupido!-** lo reto Pride

**-oye, estas diferente, pareces un lince amigo-** rió Scar

**-deja a Winry desgraciado!-** grito Ed de nuevo, apareciendo en escena **-Pride-** lo llamo Ed, tocándole un hombro

**-déjame!-** lo reto Pride, como si fuese a morderlo

**_-rayos-_** pensó **_-cada vez el Yin se apodera mas de el-_**

Pride gruño, saltando hacia donde el tatuado se encontraba

**-espera Pride! el puede leer tu mente!-** trato de detenerlo Edward.

Pero Pride de la rabia aun lo hizo.

Scar lo atrapo del cuello.

**-hermano!-** exclamo Ed

**-eres tonto Elric-** lo reto Scar, presionando su agarre.

**-yo... no... perderé!-** dijo decidido el ambarino menor, cortajeando el brazo de Scar con una de sus manos.

**-maldito!-** se quejo, dejando caer al Yin.

Pride rió cínico **-y ahora? mis "garritas" te hicieron daño?-**

**-hermano, no digas eso, lo empeoraras-** lo reto Ed

**-cállate tu!-**

**-Pride!- **lo reto Culpa **-no deberías hablarle asi a tu hermanito-**

**-tu también cierra el hocico!-** le ordeno Pride. Si, estaba saliéndose de control.

Ataco a Culpa nuevamente...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rapaz estaba despertando ya, se sentó al borde, masajeándose la nuca.

Se rasco una mejilla, buscando su ropa, se sonrojo al admirar a la chica que fue suya, pero debía despedirse ya.

Sonrió al recordar los hechos sucedidos hace algunos momentos, pero, era solo un regalo de despedida.

**-ah, mi espalda-** se quejo, quitándose las vendas **-pensé que se curarían rápido-**

Dejo de murmurar y comenzó a vestirse. Terminada su acción, se acerco a su hermana, besando su mejilla, recorriendo su espalda una ultima vez con una de sus manos.

**_-te quiero-_** le susurro, y como la luz, dejo aquel escondite que utilizaba, dejando sola a su hermana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Corría al laboratorio 5, quería terminar todo, y pronto.

**-Rapaz-**

**-Ira?-**

**-no entres-** le ordeno el muchacho

**-debo hacerlo-** discutió Rapaz.

**-no tienes porque, quedate con Sakura, te necesita-**

**-no a mi, ya no mas-** discutió

**-sabes que aun te ama, y creo que es lo mismo contigo, pero...-**

**-cállate Ira, tu tienes a la chica Elric, al menos, no es tu hermana-** rezongo escondiendo su rostro

Ira negó con la cabeza **-no puedo discutir-**

**-no, tu vete- **le ordeno Rapaz, corriendo a la entrada del laboratorio.

**-el final se acerca ya-** murmuro el pelinegro preocupado

**y es verdad Ira-kun el final se acerca T-T pero bueno, espero que este capitulo haya aclarado algunas cosas, y hay que fijarse en algunos echos tambien ;) eso fue todo por hoy! **


	18. Palabras que lastiman, perdidas

**-.- hi! volvi, sip. Bueno, personalmente, me gusto este capitulo. No esperen mucho, estaba escuchando I´m whit you de un video edxarmony, se preguntaran, que tiene que ver esto? bueno, si tiene que ver puke me inspiro mas estoy algo sensible estos dias ;O; que raro yo, pero en serio creo que estas epocas de navidad, año nuevo, pone sensibles a todos o no? al menos para mi, no tuve un buen año, pero me dio mucho material para la historia D bueno, ojala disfruten este capitulo y tengan felices vacaciones -.- muy salida de tema, pero ya... **

**CAPITULO 18**

**-Havoc!-**

**-que sucede señor?-**

**-estas buscando la llave?-**

**-si coronel! pero no la encuentro-** se quejo el teniente

**-como que no la encuentras!?-**

**-perdón señor, pero es muy pequeña la maldita llave!-**

**-por que tuve que venir a encerrarme en el baño!- **se quejo Mustang.

**-no se preocupe lo sacare en seguida!-** lo despreocupo Havoc.

**-pero eso me preocupa! tu debes sacarme!-** lo reto Roy...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pride seguía obstinado, estaba saliéndose de si mismo y no tenía control sobre su poder.

Su espalda estaba horrorosamente rasgada ya, sus alas no alcanzaban a salir por completo.

Edward peleaba lastimado contra Scar, o eso intentaba, cada vez que iba a alcanzarlo un golpe, utilizaba a Winry como escudo y Ed a penas podía detenerse.

**-maldito seas cobarde!-** lo reto el trenzado furioso **-esconderte detrás de una chica!-**

Scar rió **-tú saliste de la milicia como un marica, por haberte acostado con tu hermano-**

Y en ese momento, debido a la confusión del trenzado, le dio un rodillazo justo en el pecho.

_**-mi maldita herida-**_ pensó Edward al tocar el piso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ira se habia desecho del peliverde. Caminaba con tranquilidad donde se desarrollaban las peleas.

**-demonios-** maldijo en doble sentido al ver a los Elric

**-Ira, ven-** lo llamo Rapaz escondido

**-pero que...?-**

**-mira esto-** le ordeno el homúnculo de Richard

**-los restos de...?-** exclamo Ira

**-asi es, quedan solo dos-**

**-y tu?-**

**-yo estoy de nuestro lado-** le sonrió Rapaz **-el de los Elric-**

Ira le devolvió la sonrisa

**-pero aun no puedo dárselos-**

**-por que no?-**

**-Culpa me descubriría-** se quejo **-es más fuerte que yo-**

**-rayos- **maldijo Ira **-yo fui a Central con Trisha, le quite los restos de Envidia a Archer, me deshice de el-**

**-bien echo Ira-** lo felicito Rapaz

**-perdón por lo de Envidia-**

**-no es nada, de todas formas lo odiaba-** rió Rapaz.

**-vamos a ayudar-**

**-espera, yo buscare a la chica, tú advierte a los Elric que los esperare en la plaza-**

**-esta bien-** acepto Ira.

-&-

Rapaz se escondió detrás de unos tanques vacíos, donde probablemente habría agua roja.

Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones que su hermano, un demonio.

El homúnculo le hizo una seña a Edward, para que lo distrajera otro momento y de un rápido salto, despojo la chica del agarre de Scar

**-vamos!-** les ordeno Ira golpeando el estomago de Scar** -te esperara en la plaza-**

Edward volvió a su forma normal, como un rayo, tenia que apurarse **-ayuda a Pride-**

**-solo ve!-** le ordeno el pelinegro

Edward siguió a Rapaz, saco sus alas por un momento, para hacer el viaje mas corto.

---------------------------------------------------

**-Pride Elric!!!!-** lo llamo Ira antes de patear el rostro de Culpa

**-Ira?-** exclamo volviendo en si

**-vete!-** le ordeno **-sigue a tu hermano, yo me encargo!-**

Pride asintió con la cabeza, y asi, obedeció, yendo donde su hermano.

----------------------------------------------------------

**-gracias Rapaz-**

**-como sabes...?-**

**-lo se todo-** respondió Ed, cargando a su chica.

Rapaz solo agacho la cabeza avergonzado **-perdóname, no puedo evitarlo, la amo-**

**-esta bien-** lo despreocupo** -gracias por rescatarla-**

**-no es nada-** respondió Rapaz **-ahí viene tu hermano-**

**-hermanooo!-**

**-no seas estupido esconde las alas!-** lo reto Edward.

**-pero si hago eso me dolerá mas-** se quejo Pride

**-yo me la aguanto, haz lo mismo-**

**-esta bien- **acepto el menor, se quito el reloj de muñeca, mordió el cuero para no quejarse y obedeció a su hermano.

**-estas bien?-** le pregunto el mayor

**-si-** contesto adolorido **-perdón, me salí de control-**

**-si ya me di cuenta-**

**-si ven a Sakura, díganle que ya estoy muerto-** les pidió Rapaz

**-pero que dices?-**

**-asi no me buscara-** respondió el homúnculo

**-diremos que no te vimos-** corrigió Ed **-no quiero que sufra-**

Rapaz suspiro **-con tal de que no me busque-**

**-pero...-**

**-toma-** le ofreció una bolsa **-son los restos de... Culpa y Scar-**

**-podrias cuidarlos tu por el momento?-** le pidio Ed **-si nosotros los tenemos, quizas nos descubran, tu eres mejor-**

**-de acuerdo-** acepto Rapaz

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward estaba llevando a su chica a la casa, estaba agotado ya.

**-estas bien?-** le pregunto al recostarla en el sofá.

**-si-** respondió algo asustada al ver a Ed

**-que sucede?-**

**-tú... eras...-**

**-ah, no quería que me vieras de esa manera-** se disculpo **-doy miedo-**

La chica lo miro, triste

**-asi es como realmente soy-** le explico tomando su mano **-esa fealdad, ese demonio-**

**-este muchacho apuesto-** rió Winry

Edward la miro, extrañado

**-perdona, estaba algo asustada-** se disculpo

**-esta bien-** la disculpo **-casi te pierdo-** se quejo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

**-Ed?-**

**-no se que haría si te perdiera, no podría vivir- **se desahogo **-no quiero perderte-**

**-no lo harás-** lo consoló abrazándolo

Edward sollozo en su hombro **-el maldito me recordó todo!-**

**-todo?-**

**-lo de mi hermano! lo de Natsumi... por eso el Yang revivió en mi otra vez y deje de ser yo-**

Winry lo abrazo mas fuerte **-tranquilo-**

**-me duele-** se quejo

**-que?-**

**-el pecho-** contesto **-mi herida-**

**-de nuevo?-** pregunto ella, acariciándole el pecho.

**-de nuevo-** rezongo **-la maldita herida que el antiguo Envidia me hizo-**

**-lo se-**

Edward se habia sonrojado un poco, miraba a su chica, con algo de tristeza aun.

Winry lo abrazo de nuevo **-voy a ducharme-**

El trenzado sintió sus mejillas calientes **-puedo ir?-**

**-no-** rió la chica** -estas muy cansado, no creo que resistas-**

**-quien dice?-** le devolvió la risa.

-&-

Los dos reían como niños jugando a las escondidillas, ya que cada ruido que escuchaban, los hacia callarse.

Edward beso la nariz de su chica, haciéndola reír

**-no! me haces cosquillas-** rió ella.

Edward se detuvo, apresándola contra el lavado del baño

**-sucede algo?-**

**-quieres pedirme algo, lo percibo-** respondió

**-como eres realmente?-** pregunto recorriendo su espalda, hasta encontrarse con dos heridas, haciendo que el ambarino se quejara **-lo siento-**

**-no es nada-** la disculpo, se dio la vuelta, mostrándole su espalda, en donde dos heridas color rojo sangre resaltaban

**-dios, Ed-** murmuro

**-si, lo se-** la siguió. Dio la vuelta nuevamente, mostrándole sus garras, luego sus colmillos

**-perdona, esto es horrible-** se disculpo.

**-esta bien-**

Ed prosiguió a sus ojos, brillaban enfurecido. Y luego, al paso mas doloroso, las alas.

Se quejo, haciendo una mueca de dolor, y finalmente, extendió las nuevas "extremidades" de un color negro.

Winry lo admiraba a cada movimiento que efectuaba, jadeando, el muchacho la miro a los ojos

**-ves? asi soy realmente-**

**-te duelen verdad?-** le pregunto, alcanzando a tocar un ala.

**-demasiado-** le contesto** -perdóname, se que te doy miedo y asco-**

**-no, claro que no, no importa, te amo de todas formas, no me importa si eres un demonio, siempre...-** pero a chica no pudo terminar, el ambarino le habia besado los labios.  
**-no hablemos mas de eso-** le pidió el alquimista **-quiero recordar lo que me hace sentir en el paraíso-**

La mecánica se sonrojo, abrazando al ambarino. Este, aun con dolor, volvió a su forma original.

Ed despojo a la chica de su playera, recorriendo su cuello con besos, su cuerpo con sus manos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pride decidió ir donde su chica, temía que le sucediera algo...

**-ah Nina! pensé que te habia sucedido algo-**

Nina lo abrazo **-me preocupaste-**

**-lo siento- **se disculpo

**-que le sucedió a tu...-**

**-no es nada-** contesto cortante **-solo, me raspe un poco-**

**-un poco? dios mío Pride! debes cerrar esas heridas-** se quejo preocupada

Pride suspiro **-nunca puedo mentirte eh-**

**-no!-** lo reto Nina **-vamos a curarte-**

Pride paso a la casa de la chica, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Nina curo sus heridas **-no deberías lastimarte asi-** lo reto

**-lo siento- **se disculpo el ambarino menor, levantándose de su asiento

**-que harás?-**

**-debo irme-** se quejo cuando cayo de rodillas

**-no puedes, estas muy lastimado ya-** lo reto Nina, ayudándole a pararse.

**-esta bien, puedo solo-** la reto Pride

Nina se alejo de el

**-perdona, tuve un mal día hoy-** se disculpo **-te amo-**

**-Pride?-**

**-en serio, por eso, te amo, perdóname-** le rogó besando su mejilla **-ah, siento no haber estado aquí cuando despertaste-**

Nina se sonrojo, abrazándolo **-con el simple hecho de saber que estuviste ahí, esta bien-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Edward seguía "jugando" con su chica, rió, persiguiéndola, pero ambos terminaron en la calida ducha.

**-Winry-** murmuro con pasión, con una mirada algo severa.

La chica lo abrazo, mientras el le correspondía al abrazo. Termino con las vestimentas de ambos, recostándose prácticamente sobre ella contra la pared, la levanto en el aire, apoyándose un poco más.

Y allí fue donde se demostraron todo el cariño y amor posible, fundiéndose el uno en el otro, una y otra vez como si fuera la última.

Cansado, el trenzado soltó la cintura de la chica, respirando agitado en su cuello.

Winry le sonrió cuando lo miro a los ojos, pero soltó un grito ahogado al ver la sangre en el piso

**-perdón, son de las heridas-** se quejo apenado el muchacho

**-estas bien?-**

**-no es nada, se me curaran en seguida-** la despreocupo el muchacho **-nada como una hermosa chica para curarme-**

Winry rió, abrazándolo, mientras el muchacho se quejaba en silencio.

Se estiro un poco, sintiendo que todos sus huesos sonaban en un crack, como cuando te tronas los dedos.

Ambos, después de dicho acto, descansaron en la habitación de la mecánica.

Edward se acostó a su lado. No podía dormir, estaba preocupado, tomo una decisión...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**-Nina, perdóname-** le pidió el ambarino menor, quien estaba sobre la nombrada muchacha

**-por que?-**

**-por ser rápido-** rió

**-pero si eres el Speed Alchemist, no?-** siguió bromeando

**-debo irme-** le anuncio, levantándose para cubrirse con sus vestimentas.

**-donde?-**

**-lo siento Nina, debo terminar todo esto-** respondió

**-iré contigo-**

**-claro que no!-** la reto Pride **-no voy a arriesgarme a perderte!-**

**-Pride, no lo harás, pero quiero ayudarte-**

**-ya me has ayudado lo suficiente-** rió el speed

**-esta bien, pero prométeme algo-**

**-que cosa?-**

**-que volverás para que pasemos otra noche como esta-**

Pride se sonrojo, y sonriéndole asintió con la cabeza. Termino de calzarse las zapatillas.

_**-volveré pronto-**_ le murmuro antes de dejar aquella habitación, saltando por el balcón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**-vamos hermano! eres muy lento!- **_

_**-esperame Ed! ya se que soy lento!- **_

_**-pues apurate Pride!, llegare antes que tu-** rió el mayor_

_**-hermano!!- **_

_**Abrió la puerta, pero al ver la escena las bolsas que llevaba con víveres cayo. **_

_**-mama!-** exclamo preocupado el mayor_

_**-hermano?- **_

_**-Pride! llama alguien! rápido!- **_

_Paso un rato recordando la muerte de su querida madre... _

-&-

_**-pero como sabes que funcionara?-** pregunto asustado el menor_

_**-solo se que funcionara! no te quejes!- **_

_**-no lo hago hermano, pero el contenido del cuerpo es simple, y que hay del alma?!- **_

-&-

_**-te duele?- **_

_El muchacho mintió negando con la cabeza_

_**-es por mi culpa-** se culpo Pride, recorriendo el brazo de metal, recién puesto. _

_**-no Pride, no es tu culpa-** lo disculpo el trenzado_

_**-pero tienes este metal remplazando tu brazo y pierna- **_

_**-no es nada-** lo despreocupo el mayor_

_-&- _

_**-seré un alquimista estatal!- **_

_**-eres muy joven-** lo reto el fullmetal _

_**-que tiene?!- **_

_**-no serás un perro de los militares- **_

_**-y por que tu si puedes serlo?- **_

_**-soy el mayor!- **_

_**-y?! Soy el más rápido- **_

_**-yo el mas fuerte, deja de discutir Pride!-** lo reto Edward. _

_-&-_

**_-ves? tu tío murió, falleció, estiro la pata! ahora, yo soy Culpa, sabes? se su debilidad ahora-_**

**_-no seas estupido, nunca aprenderás tu lección, o es que tu mamita no te enseño bien? ah cierto, eres un huérfano!-_**

**_-...como un estupido intentaste revivir a tu tío, y salio un homúnculo, y tu eres un estupido invalido! con automails y tu hermano paga tu pecado!-_**

Despertó con un grito ahogado, respirando agitado, con las gotas de transpiración corriendo en su rostro.

Sollozo un momento agarrandose la cabeza con las manos, se limpio el rostro, calmando su respiración, habia estado soñando.

Se recostó nuevamente, abrazando a la chica que tenia al lado. Sintió calma, beso su hombro

_**-gracias por estar a mi lado-**_ le murmuro**_ -me das calma, refugio al dolor, cuanto te agradezco- _**

Winry se acurruco mas cerca del cuerpo de Edward, recibiendo el calido abrazo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habrían pasado unos minutos que lo tenia ahí, ella lo sentía, sentía su cercanía como en un sueño, pero al abrir los ojos y palmear su lado en la cama, no lo encontró

**-Edward-** murmuro, encontrando una nota.

**_"voy a arreglar todo, te lo prometo. Volveré, me debes una noche mas, lo recuerdas?_**

**_Ni se te ocurra buscarme, esta vez, no te lo perdonare Win._**

**_Por favor, si no vuelvo, cuídate. Ed"_**

Una lagrima toco el papel

**-tonto-** murmuro **-no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados-**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Corría, debía llegar rápido.

**-hermano-**

**-Pride, que haces aquí?-**

**-vine a terminar de una vez-**

Edward le sonrió **-acabemos-**

Ambos llegaron al laboratorio, debían ser lo mas silenciosos posibles.

**-con que los hermanos Elric, eh-**

**-quien eres?-**

**-quien soy? depende, me dicen El-**

**-tu!-**

**-yo-** rió El **-los esperábamos-**

**-maldito desgraciado! muestra tu rostro!-** lo reto Edward.

El rió, burlándose de los Elric.

**-maldición-** murmuro Pride

**-quieres jugar?-**

**-hermano?-**

**-dije, quieres jugar Pride?-** repitió el mayor

Pride sonrió **-claro que si!-**

**-trae a los homúnculos!-** le ordeno Edward.

**-pero si ya están aquí!-** les advirtio El

Ed y Pride buscaron a los dos homúnculos que quedaban.

**-estamos aquí-** rió Culpa, pateando a Pride por la espalda

**-maldito!-** lo maldijo el menor.

**-si solo Mustang...-**

**-si yo que?-**

**-coronel!-** festejo Edward.

**-exacto Acero!-**

**-espere, que rayos hace aquí?-** pregunto Pride, aun en el suelo.

**-bueno... vine antes que ustedes, pero quería ir al baño, fui, pero me encerré, Havoc buscaba la llave-** explico Mustang

**-pero si serás estupido!-** lo reto Ed riendo

**-más respeto niño-** lo reto Roy, sonrojado de vergüenza

**-necesitamos tu ayuda!-** anuncio Pride, corriendo hacia Culpa

**-y ya!-** lo siguió Edward, corriendo hacia Scar.

**-de acuerdo-** rió Mustang, preparando uno de sus guantes, inicio carrera hacia El.

**-coronel-** murmuro negando con la cabeza **-nunca cambiara verdad?-**

**-quien rayos te crees para decir eso!?-** grito Mustang chasqueando sus dedos, mientras El esquivaba el fuego a gran velocidad.

**-nunca me vencerá de esa manera coronel-** lo reto el amo de los homúnculos.

Roy chasqueo dos veces sus dedos, amagando un ataque, incendiando al amo.

**-que decía?-** dijo triunfante Mustang.

El no se movió para nada, apagando de un soplo la llama.

Mustang gruño, atacando nuevamente al hombre misterioso.

El lo esquivaba casi sin dificultad, a penas se movía.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, Pride por su lado, volvía a perder su forma, convirtiéndose en el demonio que es

**-ya veo, pareces un gato sobrinito!-** se burlo Culpa.

**-y tu un desgraciado querido tío!-** lo siguió Pride, golpeándolo.

Culpa rió **-sabes que te pareces a mi?-**

**-a ti?- **pregunto Pride, deteniendo sus ataques.

**-claro, eres un demonio-**

**-y? tu eres un...-**

**-un demonio- **respondió sonriendo cínicamente como todos sus "amigos" lo hacían **-tu eres un demonio, por tu culpa tu hermano perdió su brazo y su pierna! pudiste detenerlo y no lo hiciste, es un monstruo por tu culpa!-**

Pride sintió una lagrima caer por su mejilla

**-y sabes que mas? eres un maldito demonio marica!-** siguió riendo Culpa **-y eres el _culpable_ de todo esto! te acostaste con tu hermano, solo para probar que podías verdad? para probar que podías ser un hombre o mejor dicho un afeminado que quería que su hermanito lo desvirgara!-**

**-CALLATE!-** le rogó Pride, volviendo a ser quien era, arrodillado y agarrandose la cabeza, gritando** -FUE TODO UN ERROR! TENGO LA CULPA! TENGO LA CULPA!-**

**-claro niño! tienes la culpa de todo lo que sucedió, tu mami murió, pro la enfermedad que contrajo al traerte al asqueroso mundo!-**

**-ES MENTIRA! CALLATE! CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!-**

**-no lo haré porque todo lo que digo es verdad!- **lo corrigió pateándolo en el área de las costillas.

Pride se dejo golpear, sintió que un golpe dio en su cabeza.

Quedo tendido en el suelo, con los ojos en la nada, la sangre de la herida corría lentamente en su mejilla, recordando...

_**-hermano! no te vallas!- **_

_**-lo siento Pride-** se disculpo el mayor **-esto es mi culpa, debes cuidarte- **_

_**-no me dejes solo! que hay de Trisha?- **_

_**-lo siento, debes crecer, se fuerte y cuídala-** le rogó el mayor_

_**-pero hermano por dios! no puedes morir, a penas te atravesó- **_

_**-pero llego a hacerlo-** se quejo en dolor **-sabes que Envidia es fuerte- **_

_**-pero tu lo eres mas!- **_

_**-no, no lo soy, tu lo eres... pero Pride, recuerda, que no tienes la culpa de nada-** le sonrió el mayor _

_**-Edward! calla de una vez, mira, debes curarte! sabes que puedes!- **_

_**-no quiero esto Pride, estoy cansado de todo-** se quejo el mayor_

_**-aguanta por favor Ed! por mi- **_

_Edward suspiro, sintiendo el dolor punzando cada vez más... _

Se levanto como zombi, de un salto, escondiendo su rostro debajo de su flequillo

**-además...-**

**-calla!-**

**-eh? no me mandes a callar niño!-**

**-y si lo hago que?!-** lo desafió Pride, sonriendo maléficamente (palabra rara O.o)

Culpa retrocedió, pero aun sonriendo continuo hablando **-pero además, y después de todo... eres débil-**

**-claro que no!-** corrigió Pride con la misma sonrisa diabólica

**-si! claro que si! sabes por que? porque estas llorando a escondidas! todo por tu hermanito y tu pecado estupido! además, le lloras a tu noviecita como perro lastimado para que se acueste contigo-**

**-eso es mentira- **decayó Pride **-eso es mentira!-**

**-es la pura verdad, te conozco niño-** lo reto Culpa** -no puedo creerlo! me defraudaste!-**

**-en que? en no ser como tu?-**

**-no, eres mi copia, pero además, me defraudaste, tenias que matar a tu hermano cuando Envidia lo atravesó!-**

Pride apretó los dientes **-por que demonios sabes tanto!-**

**-por que mi amo me lo dijo!-** respondió el homúnculo **-pero se mucho mas, se cada beso, cada caricia, cada toque que le diste a tu hermano!-**

Pride se sonrojo, aun furioso **-que sabes de lo que paso?!-**

**-mucho, no te lo dije?-** se burlo el pecado de la Culpa, acercándose al muchacho

**-...- **Pride estaba siendo presa del engaño mental q su "tío" le provocaba

**-y sabes que? cuando venias para acá... me divertía con tu novia!-**

Pride apretó los puños, y golpeo el rostro de Culpa tan fuertemente q algunos restos se desprendieron.

**-asi es! golpeame niño!-** lo alentó Culpa, regenerándose

Pride lo obedeció, golpe tras golpe, recordando su pasado, furioso y miserable, estaba siendo torturado por aquellos recuerdos, lloraba inconscientemente golpeando inútilmente a aquel homúnculo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Edward no lo veía, puesto que Scar lo atentaba con toda su fuerza, la debilidad de Edward, era el cálculo.

Calculaba su ataque, pero el homúnculo le leía la mente y lo predecía.

Recibió un golpe fuerte en el pecho, cayendo hacia atrás.

**-eres muy lento y predecible Edward Elric-** lo reto Scar con su tono severo

**-te pedí tu opinión?-** salto Edward, limpiándose el mentón.

**-no deberías pelear solo contra mi, soy muy poderoso-** se burlo el homúnculo

**-siento decirte esto "súper homúnculo" pero no he sacado toda mi fuerza aun- **rió Edward arrogante como lo hacia antes.

**-vamos, muéstrame todo tu poder, el poder de un demonio!-** lo alentó Scar, mientras Ed, volvía a recuperar su forma de Yang.

**-esas alas-** murmuro** -te haces muchísimo daño al mostrarlas-**

**-que te importa!-** lo reto Edward adolorido** -terminemos!-**

Scar esquivo una patada del alquimista, dándolo vuelta, ya que le habia agarrado la pierna metálica.

Edward se quejo en el piso, y cuando Scar iba a golpearlo, un rayo de luz lo segó.

**-maldición!-** maldijo el homúnculo, mientras era golpeado en el rostro.

**-Sakura?!-**

---------------------------------------------------------

Roy estaba en las mismas condiciones, El habia sacado una espada.

Tenía una herida profunda en la mejilla, y el hombro estaba "agujereado"

**-le duele Mustang?-** pregunto el amo

Mustang no respondió, ese tono, le sonaba conocido, sonrió **-sabes que?-**

El detuvo un ataque

**-creo que... me estoy dando cuenta de algo...-**

El amo, comenzó a atacar a Mustang de nuevo, mientras Roy lo esquivaba, chasqueaba sus dedos

**-estas preocupado por algo?-** sonrió el alquimista de fuego triunfante

**-no-** negó El, aunque mentía, Mustang lo habia descubierto

**-donde esta tu teniente?-** rió El

**-lo mande a mi casa!-** rió Mustang **-pero creo que no me obedeció-**

**-de que habla?- **escucho a otra persona decir

**-Havoc?-**

**-si coronel, pensé que necesitaría mi ayuda!-** se ofreció Havoc con un arma.

**-hermano deja eso!-** lo reto Riza, quitándole el arma.

**-directora!-** cayo Mustang

**-si profesor, acabemos con este-** anuncio Riza, soltándose el cabello **-tu hermano, vete a casa!-**

**-esta bien!-** festejo saliendo de allí como un... si como un miedoso.

Mustang quedo sin respuesta

**-que pasa Mustang, te quedaste en el principio de la historia otra vez?-** se burlo El

Riza le disparo, dándole en el hombro.

El hombre salto hacia atrás, pero solo eso** -no me hizo ningún daño-**

**-que haremos profesor?-**

**-lo único que queda... pelear-**

**-muaajajajaja, pelearan hasta morir?-**

**-si asi tiene que ser, asi sera!-** anuncio Mustang **-puede irse directora-**

**-claro que no!-** corrigió Riza

**-sabe? su hermano me decepciono-**

**-lo se-** rió Riza **-pero somos nosotros, los que debemos terminar la historia-**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**-vamos niño! que pasa? te lastime con mis palabras?-**

**-CALLATE! CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-**

**-Pride!-**

**-hermano?-**

**-no seas estupido! no lo escuches!-**

**-cállate enano, el sabe que todo lo que digo es verdad-**

**-no!-** lo corrigió Ed** -Pride... no perdí mis miembros por ti! y si podías detenerme, pero de todas formas, yo...-** atajo un ataque de Scar **-no me hubiera detenido, yo tuve la culpa de aquella noche... tu sabes de cual hablo! mama no murió de aquella enfermedad, fue por la falta de nuestro padre! y si haces el amor con Nina... es porque la amas! MALDITA SEA PRIDE! NUNCA TUVISTE LA CULPA DE NADA!-**

Pride se sobresalto, enderezándose, puesto que estaba arrodillado

**-sonara cursi y de marica, pero saca tus alas y vuela maldita sea!-** se quejo Edward, mientras el homúnculo de la venganza lo golpeaba justo en el estomago.

Pride se paro, aun con ese dolor, saco sus alas de un tiron, siendo en Yin.

**-ahora se viene lo bueno!-** festejo Culpa

**-Pride! toma!-**

Atrapo el objeto que le habían lanzado

**-gracias... Rapaz-** agradeció en tono severo y firme.

Culpa seguí riendo, porque era un desgraciado, claro esta. Pero su risa se apago.

**-pague mi pecado-** le murmuro desde atrás Pride.

**-como...?-** murmuro Culpa **-tu!-** se ñalo a Rapaz **-de donde saliste?!- **

**-del matrimonio de Denny y Maria Fergunson-** respondio Rapaz

**-Speed Alchemist, no lo olvides-** le recordo Pride

Debido a la increíble velocidad, combinado con furia, Pride traspaso el cuerpo de Culpa con sus garras, con dicho objeto que Rapaz le lanzo.

**-los restos de Alphonse Elric eh-** rió Ira

**-gracias, a los dos-** agradeció Pride, volviendo a su forma original, cayendo de rodillas.

**-llévatelo Ira, por favor-** le ordeno Rapaz.

**-no-** corrigió Pride, parándose **-me quedare-**

Ira negó con la cabeza, no podría forzarlo** -y tu?-** le pregunto a Rapaz

**-debo terminar algunos asuntos aquí-** contesto **-ve a la casa de los Elric, seguramente, necesitaremos ayuda mas tarde-**

**-cuídate-** le pidió estrechando su mano, y asi, Ira se largo de allí

**-Sakura-** la llamo

**-herm... Rapaz, que haces aquí?-**

**-no! tu que rayos haces aquí!?-** la reto Rapaz** -vete-**

**-no, quiero ayudarte- **discutio, aplaundiendo y tocando un circulo en el piso, segando nuevamente a Scar.

**-hiciste suficiente-** corrigió Rapaz, colocándose en su lugar.

Sakura ayudo a pararse a Edward, puesto que por un golpe, de suerte lo alcanzo **-gracias-**

**-lamento decirte esto Sakura, pero... conmigo no estarás bien-**

**-no me importa Rapaz! quiero ayudarte- **discutió.

Ed se lanzo contra Scar nuevamente.

Rapaz iba a imitarlo, cuando...

**-te amo-**

**-Sakura...-**

**-no quiero que te vallas, no aun-**

**-basta-** la reto Rapaz.

**-y que sucede con lo de hoy?!-**

**-solo fue una despedida-**

**-despedida? después de años... es una despedida?-**

**-si-** afirmo, ahora, ayudando a Ed para acabar con Venganza ()Scar()

**-Rapaz! puedo solo-** discutió Ed, cuando era alcanzado por un golpe fuerte de Scar

**-como digas-** rió pateando el rostro del homúnculo.  
Edward se quejo, su camisa estaba manchada de su sangre **-maldición-**

**-Edward, estas bien?-** le pregunto Sakura, ayudándolo

**-si, necesito tu ayuda...-**

Rapaz estaba acabando con Scar, sabia sus puntos débiles **-lo siento-.**

**-no hay porque, siempre quise pelear contigo!-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pride caminaba a pausado, pero firme, llego a Mustang, mostrándole los colmillos cuando este intento acercarse.

**-Pride? estas bien?-**

**-no, ahora, voy a terminar con el...-**

**-pero no lo lograras-**

**-soy Yin, Pride esta dentro de mi ahora-** rió el muchacho.

Mustang lo miro, algo atemorizado.

**-ahora peleare con este demonio eh!-**

**-si... padre...-**

**-padre?-** exclamo Mustang

---------------------------------------------------

-**Rapaz!!!-** lo llamo Ed **-toma esto!-**

Rapaz atrapo en el aire una bolsa. Era la que habia dejado a un costado, para despues usarla

**-ahora con tu espada, hazla trizas!-** le ordeno Sakura

Rapaz obedeció, sonriendo al ver el plan de los humanos, con los trozos aun en el aire, se los lanzo con la espada como rebote.

Cada uno de los pedazos se introdujo en Scar.

**-mal... dición-**

**-gane-** festejo Rapaz, y cuando se dio cuenta, Scar estaba por golpearlo, estaba cayendo y su ángulo no era el mejor, seria el golpe definitivo.

Y cuando creyó que todo terminaría, cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto...

Nada, escucho un quejido y no era el suyo...

**-Sakura!-** grito Rapaz, corriendo hacia la muchacha

La chica, yacía en el suelo del laboratorio, se habia puesto en el medio y recibió el golpe

**-por dios Sakura! no me dejes...-** le rogó, sosteniéndola en su regazo

**-perdón Rapaz-** le pido la chica con algunas lágrimas

**-no, perdóname a mi... por mentirte...-** se disculpo **-sabes que? si recuerdo, la primera vez... cuando lo hicimos... me gusto y mucho... pero quiero que te quedes conmigo, para que podamos repetirlo...- **

Sakura le sonrió **-sabia que lo recordabas-**

**-perdóname, pero no me dejes Sakura!-** le rogo **-por favor... quedate conmigo-**

**-disculpa, pero... fue una despedida-** le recordó sonriendo.

Rapaz la beso, llorando aun.

**-no me dejes! por favor quedate conmigo... te necesito... quedate-**

**-no puedo...-** murmuro.

Rapaz la abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo que decaía de a poco _**-Sakura...-**_ murmuro antes de recostarla en el piso, se enderezo, apretando los puños y con algunas lagrimas aun cayendo...

**-maldito-** lo maldijo

Scar miraba triunfante cuando...

**-este es tu final... era mi amiga, y no te lo perdonare!-**

**-maldito alquimista de acero!-** lo reto Scar, mientras su brazo, donde tenia el tatuaje se producía una reacción alquímica por parte de Ed. Scar lo golpeo, haciendo que cayera, mientras, se desvaneció lentamente.

Edward sonrió, pero vio el rostro de Rapaz, se acerco a el.

**-lo siento-** lo consoló.

Rapaz apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Ed, sollozando

**-se lo que es perder a alguien importante-**

**-duele tanto?-** pregunto el homúnculo

**-si-** respondió con dolor **-se que no debo decir esto, pero debemos continuar-**

Rapaz se limpio el rostro **-vamos-**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

Pride era bueno con sus movimientos, pero El, al ser quien era, era mucho más habilidoso.

Mustang lo atacaba con sus chasquidos y Riza, con algunos de sus disparos.

**-es muy fuerte-** se quejo Roy, pero Pride no desistía, sus alas producían algunos cortes en la ropa de El, porque la corriente de aire que producía era muy fuerte.

**-veo que no has cambiado-** lo reto El

**-cállate!-** le ordeno el muchacho demonio

**-ah si? por que?-** pregunto El, pero su pierna cojeaba, tal como lo habia dicho Ira.

**-veo que has tenido un accidente-** lo reto Pride, con sus garras y mucha velocidad desgarro sus pantalones, dejando ver su pierna vendada.

**-no es de tu incumbencia-** se quejo El, esquivando con sus brazos, las patadas de Pride **-soy tu padre-**

**-pero no del Yin, eres el padre del joven que porto, el ya no me controla, yo... lo controlo-**

**-eres...?-** comenzó a exclamar Roy

El lo callo de un golpe, Riza le disparo en el rostro aun cubierto... dejando ver por fin...

El rostro de El.

**-her...hermano!-**

**-asi es Riza Hawkeye-** respondió El

**-no puede ser!-** lo negó Riza **-Havoc se fue corriendo como un miedoso!-**

**-claro, cierto!-** recordó el hombre, mientras "Havoc" aparecía de la nada.

**-el es un muñeco, lo utilice para vigilar las cosas-** le explico

**-pero... mi hermano?-**

**-el murió en la guerra! no seas estupida!-**

Riza bajo la cabeza, apretando los puños.

**-pero este no es mi verdadero rostro...-** aviso Havoc.

**-de que hablas?-** pregunto el Yin Pride, quien estaba algo confundido.

El hizo una especie de reacción alquímica, produciendo una luz alrededor de su cuerpo...

**-Hohenheim-** grito Pride

**-asi es hijo mío-** respondió El

**-no puede ser-** exclamo Edward, admirando aquella escena.

**-si, puede ser-** comenzó a explicar

**-maldito... MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!-** le grito abalanzándose sobre el para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

**-ahora entiendo... las vendas, controlabas al muñeco para que te trajera las vendas-** explico con tono inocente Pride.

Edward lo golpeaba aun asi... no lograba nada...

**-hermano!-** lo llamo Pride.

**-que sucede?-** pregunto el mayor esquivando un golpe de su padre.

**-hay que... hay que darle algo nuestro!-** contesto Pride, pensando, volviendo a lo original.

**-algo suyo?-** pregunto Roy, aun chasqueando sus dedos, ayudando pero era en vano.

Lo mismo con Riza, no podía hacer mucho en el estado de shock.

Edward esquivaba sus golpes, aunque casi no lo lograba.

**-no podrás contra tu padre!-** lo reto El

Edward pensó un momento, alejándose lo suficiente de su padre (N/A: viejo chongo!)

**-yo si tuve un padre...-** Cerro los ojos, tomando una decisión **-y su nombre fue Alphonse Elric-** respiro hondo, y guió una de sus manos a su ala derecha.

**-que...? hermano, no me digas que...?-**

Edward grito, cuando se arranco la extremidad nombrada **-ahora...-** jadeo en dolor, aplastando el ala con las manos, **-debemos darle algo nuestro... porque tenemos parte de el!-**

Pride miraba a su hermano, cuanto lo admiraba!

Edward miro a Pride, quien lo miraba sonriente. El menor Elric, guió una de sus manos imitando a Ed, se arranco un ala, grito, pero el dolor, aunque era notable, se fue en seguida.

Ambos, con sus alas envueltas, corrieron a la misma velocidad hacia padre...

**-no podrán contra mi! Yin Yang!-** los reto El riendo, hasta que Rapaz, lo segó con la luz del filo de su espada. Y justo en ese momento, ambos golpearon el rostro de Hohenheim, incrustaron dichas alas aplastadas, aplaudieron al mismo tiempo, tocando el pecho de Padre...

**-noo!-** grito en dolor el hombre

Roy chasqueo sus dedos, incendiando al último de los "monstruos" pero este seguía en pie, hasta que Riza le disparo en la cabeza...

El fuego ceso, Pride cayo hacia atrás inconsciente, cuando Ed iba por el...

**-no se libraran... tan fácilmente de mí...-**

**-Cul-pa-**

**-asi es muchacho-** rió girando su brazo, con el cual habia atravesado el pecho de Edward.

**-maldito... seas!-** maldijo, aplaudiendo, tocando el brazo de Culpa **-tienes... aun los restos, solo... falta la reacción alquímica...-**

_**-es lo mejor que puedo hacer...-**_ pensó _**-una matanza mutua- **_

**-si me voy vienes conmigo-** murmuro **-te extrañare hermano... Win...-**

**-EDWARD!-**

Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar, antes de caer y tocar el suelo bruscamente. Sentía paz, por fin, estaba en calma...

**ToT perdonen, tuve que matarlo, pero falta un capitulo mas... SI EL FINAL AL FIN! se viene el delfin D (nadie se rie... cri cri). **

**u.u muchos se la pasan riendo, tales como Culpa, Scar, etc. Los demonios la pasaron bien, fiesta! disculpen lo de Sakura ToT, los dejo con eso y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo ;)**


	19. Nuestro final! los extrañaremos

**Ahhh (suspiro) llegue al fin a donde crei nunca llegar -.- pense que el final estaba tan lejos, y aca esta. No presten atencion -. - mis rerflexiones como "un comentario a pie de pagina" Decidi hacer, como era este el final, un capitulo narrado por Edward, algunas narraciones mias, pero la maytoria la narra el. Me adelantaron la idea del lemmon cursi! ;O; jeje, ah si! gracias a todos por los reviews y ahora sin mas interrupciones, pasamos al capitulo:**

**CAPITULO 19**

**-coronel-**

**-sucede algo?-**

**-ya están por cerrar el cementerio... vamos-** le ordeno Riza

Mustang se acomodo el gorro, agachándose a ver la inscripción en la lapida

**-Alphonse Elric?-**

**-si- **contesto Mustang **-veras... lo conocí hace unos años-**

**-que le sucedió?-** pregunto Riza, tendiéndole el abrigo.

**-fue en la rebelión, éramos amigos, conocía a los Elric-**

**-ah, usted los ayudo, lo recuerdo-** sonrió Riza

**-si... pero no era alquimista estatal, aun asi, se presto para ayudarme en la rebelión contra Bradley-**

**-entiendo-**

**-murió salvándome-** recordó el alquimista de fuego **-y yo trate de cuidar a sus sobrinos, pero fue en vano-**

**-los ayudo bastante profesor-** lo consoló la directora** -les enseño mucho-**

Roy le sonrió, dejando un ramo en la tumba de al lado

**-otra perdida-** suspiro** -esta bien?-**

**-si, es solo que... no puedo creer que viví con un hermano que era un muñeco-** contesto con dolor la directora

**-lo se-** la consoló, mientras ella dejaba unas flores a su hermano.

--------------------------------------Narrado por Edward---------------------------------------

Ah! la put... como me dolió cuando intente enderezarme.

Abrí los ojos adormilado, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, hasta que me acostumbre a la luz del exterior.

Parpadee dos veces, hasta poder distinguir a la persona que tenia al lado.

**-Winry...-** murmure, vi que lloraba y me sonreía.

**-estas bien!-** dijo feliz antes de lanzarse a abrazarme

**-si, creo, pero... que sucede? por que estas llorando? y donde estoy?-** le pregunte preocupado

**-por que estas bien, pensé que te irías!-** me lloro **-estas en el hospital... no recuerdas?-**

**-que...? ah!-**

Flash Back

_**-no podrán contra mi! Yin Yang!-** los reto El riendo, hasta que Rapaz, lo segó con la luz del filo de su espada. Y justo en ese momento, ambos golpearon el rostro de Hohenheim, incrustaron dichas alas aplastadas, aplaudieron al mismo tiempo, tocando el pecho de Padre... _

_**-no!-** grito en dolor el hombre _

_Roy chasqueo sus dedos, incendiando al último de los "monstruos" pero este seguía en pie, hasta que Riza le disparo en la cabeza... _

_El fuego ceso, Pride cayo hacia atrás inconsciente, cuando Ed iba por el... _

_**-no se libraran... tan fácilmente de mí...- **_

_**-Cul-pa- **_

_**-asi es muchacho-** rió girando su brazo, con el cual habia atravesado el pecho de Edward. _

_**-maldito... seas!-** maldijo, aplaudiendo, tocando el brazo de Culpa** -tienes... aun los restos, solo... falta la reacción alquímica...- **_

_**-es lo mejor que puedo hacer...-** pensó **-una matanza mutua- **_

_**-si me voy vienes conmigo- **murmuro **-te extrañare hermano... Win...- **_

_**-EDWARD!- **_

_Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar, antes de caer y tocar el suelo bruscamente. Sentía paz, por fin, estaba en calma... _

FIN FLASH BACK

**-ahora lo recuerdo, pero...-** busque en mi pecho, estaba vendado, moví un poco mi brazo derecho, pero una punzada me hizo desistir el movimiento **-pensé que estaría muerto-**

**-no digas eso!-** me reto Winry **-por suerte estas aquí aunque perdiste mucho sangre-**

Suspire aliviado, respondiéndole el abrazo.

**-Roy y Riza los trajeron-** me contó mi chica.

**-ah, Pride!-** salte asustado y preocupado

**-tranquilo, esta bien, Nina lo esta cuidando-** me despreocupo.

Le sonreí, pero note que estaba preocupada **-estas bien? te noto extraña-**

**-eh, no... Es decir... debo decirte algo importante-** me dijo acariciándose el vientre

**-¿que cosa?-  
**

**-es... complicado...-** me explico y yo seguía sin entender

**-¿pero que pasa con eso?-** pregunte de nuevo

**-es que...-  
**

**-¿es algo malo?-** pregunte temiendo lo peor

**-no... Al contrario, estoy feliz, pero no se si sera lo mismo para ti-** me explico casi murmurando preocupada, con un poco de dolor la abrace, intentando calmarla.

**-si te hace feliz, para mi sera igual Win-  
**

Ella me sonrió y suspiro de nuevo tocándose el vientre

**-Ed... Yo...-** comenzó a tartamudear **-es muy importante y no quiero que te preocupes, no tuviste la culpa ni eres responsable por nada-  
**

**-esta bien-** le conteste sin entender

**-Edward...-** tartamudeo de nuevo **-yo... vamos a...-** se presiono un poco el vientre

**-tengo una idea-** propuse al ver su nerviosismo **-dame la prueba y yo la leeré-  
**

**-esta bien**- acepto dándome un sobre

Lo abrí con el nerviosismo hasta las nubes y leí lentamente:

Al llegar a palabras como "la prueba" "en meses" "positivo"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no lo podía creer Winry... Winry...

**-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!-** grite saltando de la camilla feliz **-eso es genial Winry!!-**

**-Ed?-** me miro confundida, seguro no esperaba que reaccionara asi.

**-eso es increíble!-** seguía gritando, la abrace fuertemente.

**-esta bien?-** me pregunto preocupada

-**esta mas que bien, es genial... es... es lo mejor que me paso en la vida-** conteste muy contento

**-auch-** me queje, la espalda, la cual tenía vendada, me punzaba como nunca.

**-recuéstate-** me ordeno cariñosamente **-necesitas descansar-  
**

**-gracias-** agradecí recostándome lentamente

**-¿por que?-** me pregunto

**-por todo, gracias-** volví a repetir, se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio el flequillo.

**-cuando se lo diremos a los demás?!-** pregunte ansioso.

**-cuando tu quieras-** me sonrió

**-Winry...-** la llame **-te amo-  
**

**-y yo a ti-** me respondió besándome la frente

-**es genial, tendremos un pequeño Ed-** bromee

**-o una pequeña Eda-** bromeo Winry

**-ni se te ocurra llamarlo asi-** la rete con cara de pánico

**-me preocupaste mucho Edward-** me dijo Win, preocupada aun

**-lo siento-** me disculpe, besando los labios que hacia algún tiempo no probaba.

**-iré a ver a los demás, en seguida vuelvo-** me aviso, dejándome un rato solo.

Suspire recostándome en la cama

**-tendremos un hijo-** volví a suspirar, aun con dolor en mi pecho **-¿que hubiera sido de mi no pudiera ver a mi hijo?-**

**-seria mejor-** escucho que alguien bromeaba

**-Rapaz?-**

**-si, perdona que no pudiera venir antes, estaba algo herido también-** se disculpo, mostrándome un brazo vendado.

**-esta bien, gracias igual-**

**-oye, serás padre?-** me pregunto sonriendo tristemente

**-si-** me fije en su rostro **-siento lo de Sakura-**

Bajo el rostro, angustiado

**-sabes que? esta bien llorar a veces-** lo consolé.

**-no es nada-** me corrigió, de nuevo, mostrándome una sonrisa.

Lo mire tristemente

**-vamos! deberías estar feliz, tendrás un hijo!-** me alentó **-lo mío pasara, no te pongas mal por ajenos-**

**-era una muy buena amiga- **murmure

**-lo se-** me siguió** -bueno, debo irme, ojala lo críes bien!-**

**-gracias Rapaz-** lo salude.

Me acosté de nuevo, estaba cansado aun.

-&-

**-hermano-**

**-que?-** pregunte dormido

**-oye...-** me llamo

**-Pride?!-** escuche esa vocecita inocente suya, y me levante de un tiron.

**-si-** me sonrió, andaba con muletas

**-oye, que te sucedió?-** le pregunte preocupado

**-me quebré una pierna, no es nada, pronto se me curara-** me despreocupo

Le sonreí, ambos comenzamos a reírnos.

**-de que se ríen?-** nos pregunto sonriendo Nina entrando a mi habitación del hospital.

**-nada-** le sonrió Pride **-solo... pasábamos un buen momento-**

**-pero, como esta tu espalda-** le pregunte a mi hermano menor, quien se dio la vuelta, mostrándome que su espada también estaba vendada.

**-te falta una verdad?-** suspire

**-si, pero valió la pena, pronto se regenerara-** me contesto

**-regenerara?-** pregunte **-pero...? no era que debíamos acabar con el trabajo de la cosa esa de unos años atrás? y si lo hacíamos... seriamos normales?!-**

Pride negó con la cabeza **-hermano... este... es el destino-**

Baje la cabeza, apretando un puño, puesto que el otro brazo tenía vendas.

**-tranquilo hermano-** me consoló **-en todos estos años... fuimos capaces de superarlo no creo que ahora decaigamos-**

Le sonreí **-donde esta Winry?-**

**-ah, fue a comprar algo, no recuerdo que... pero tenia antojo de algo-** rió Nina

**-a penas unas semanas y ya tiene antojos!-** se quejo Ed

**-hermano...?-**

Ups, habia metido la pata **-si... Pride?-**

**-no me digas que...-**

**-ehh... yo... jeje- **reí nervioso

**-VOY A SER TIOOO!!!!!!!!!-** festejo saltando con las muletas.

Reí hasta que mi estomago comenzó a dolerme **-asi es Pride-**

**-hace cuanto?-**

**-no lo se, unas semanas-** respondí **-honestamente no lo se... quizás desde... aquella vez en la cocina... o... mmm... en el cine... o...-**

**-YAYAYA, ya entendí hermano!-** me reto sonrojado Pride

Nina y yo reímos

**-serás padre pero pervertido seguirás!-** me reto Pride.

**-hermano mío...-** suspire

**-ah... cierto...-** murmuro

**-que sucede?-**

**-recuerdas... lo que sucedió con Sakura...?-**

-&-

Después de escuchar a Pride, aun lastimado y dolido corrí a buscar a Rapaz...

Tropezaba con todo, pero no podía dejar las cosas asi.

**-Rapaz!-** lo llamaba, fuera del hospital, no se porque, pero sabia que se encontraba allí

**-que haces aquí?-** me pregunto como si fuera mi padre **-deberías estar acostado-**

**-pero no puedo, debo darte esto-** lo corregí buscando algo en mi bolsillo, saque un collar.

**-esto... es de...-**

**-recién me pidió que te lo diera!-** le sonreí

**-quieres decir que ella...?-**

**-asi es! habitación 43-** le indique, no habia terminado cuando se habia echado a correr

**-gracias!-** me grito. Suspire, ah como me dolía el pecho, no me regeneraba completamente aun.

-&-

Seguí a Rapaz, unos cuantos metros detrás...

Toco la puerta en la habitación que portaba el numero 43

**-puede pasar-**

Rapaz sonrió al escuchar aquella voz, dudo en tocar el picaporte, pero aun lo hizo, temblando.

**-Ra-Rapaz!-**

Reí un poco al escuchar el tartamudeo de Sakura.

**-maldición niña, pensé que morirías-** sonrío Rapaz, escondendiendo su rostro con su flequillo

Casi me caigo por las palabras de Rapaz, estaba siendo frió, aun asi Sakura rió.

**-Rapaz-** lo llamo.

**-espera, no te levantes-**

**-estoy bien-**

**-casi mueres, no puedes estar tan bien-** la reto Rapaz.

**-como no? además no podía irme aun-**

**-estas imitándome?-** le pregunto sonrojado el muchacho, lo sabia por que lo notaba del reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta de enfrente.

**-no, es que... me pediste algo que nunca imagine escuchar... quiero quedarme contigo-**

Rapaz le sonrió, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero aun asi, las contuvo abrazándola

**-nunca me hagas eso... nunca mas-** la reto

Sakura le correspondió el abrazo, pero no mucho.

**-que sucede?-**

**-tengo algunos huesos rotos-** contesto mi amiga

**-y tu levantada! recuéstate!-** le ordeno mi, ahora, amigo Rapaz.

**-eres el mismo de antes!-** rió Sakura, obedeciéndolo **-siempre cuidándome-**

Rapaz se sentó a su lado, apartando algunos cabellos que caían en el rostro de la chica

**-estas hermosa-** le murmuro

Sakura le sonrió, sonrojándose por aquel comentario.

Deje solos a aquellos dos, habían estado lejos el uno del otro mucho tiempo.

Ahora si, volví donde todos me esperaban.

-&-

Unos días más tarde, habia recuperado mis fuerzas...

**-vamos Win-**

**-¿por que tanta prisa?-** preguntaba

**-porque ahora si podré alardear frente al profesor-** le conteste

**-Ed...-** susurro Winry al ver mi felicidad

**-¿sucede algo?-** pregunte

**-no, nada-** me contesto y me tomo de la mano

Una vez que legamos al lugar, toque tres veces impaciente el timbre...

**-ya voy-** se escucho de adentro, mi antiguo profesor, Roy Mustang, fue el que nos recibió

**-vaya, acero y su chica¿que los trae por aquí?-  
**

**-que pasa Mustang? acaso no podemos venir a ver como andas envejeciendo?-** me burle

**-pasen chicos, Riza esta en la sala-** nos invito Roy, apretando un puño, mientras yo reía.

Pasamos a la casa del profesor, saludamos a la directora.

**-como están chicos?-** nos pregunto amablemente Riza.

**-muy bien!-** respondí alzando una mano en signo de "excelente"

**-se puede saber por que están tan contentos?-** rió Riza

**-es que yo y Winry...-**

Todo el barrio habrá escuchado el **-TE MATAREEE EDWARD ELRICCC!-**

Roy habia empezado a correrme.

**-espere profesor!-**

**-que espere? que espere! embarazaste a mi mejor alumna!- me reto el alquimista de fuego.**

**-pero eso es genial!-** festeje.

**-Roy ya déjalo- **rió Hawkeye.

Después de que el profesor desistió de sus intentos de matarme, los cuatro festejamos la noticia.

-&-

En cuanto a mi hermano y Nina, no hay mucho que decir, siempre se llevaron bien y ahora es lo mismo.

**-Pride-** lo llamaba Nina, con una sonrisa traviesa.

**-que sucede?-** pregunto, algo sonrojado, pero aun cambiando los canales del televisor.

**-tengo ganas de... jugar-** rió ella, abalanzándose sobre el muchacho

Pride rió sonrojado **-jugar un rato no hace mal a nadie o si?-**

Nina lo beso, jugando con sus manos.

-&-

Rapaz y Sakura, olvidaron todo el pasado, sus malos recuerdos, permanecieron juntos.

**-Sakura!-** la llamaba Rapaz, buscándola en un bosque **-donde estas?-**

**-no lo se-** rió ella, escondida en un árbol.

El chico sonrió, en un segundo desapareció y apareció detrás de ella** -aquí estas!-**

Sakura casi se cae del susto, pero Rapaz ágilmente la atrapo de la cintura, quedando ambos cara a cara.

**-no te caigas-** le sonrió Rapaz, besando su mejilla.

**-hiciste trampa!-** lo reto la chica sonrojada

**-esto es trampa?-** pregunto pícaro, besándola suavemente.

Si, Rapaz habia cambiado mucho, aceptaba a Sakura más que antes.

-&-

El profesor siguió su vida, con la directora, en serio, se ven felices juntos...

Ah! cierto, mi hermana, e Ira, aun no daban el "gran paso" ambos eran tímidos, ninguno capaz de insinuársele al otro.

Y yo, bueno, lo verán mas adelante...

Quería recordar... la Navidad de ese mismo año.

Como olvidarla!? Si como un estupido tuve que disfrazarme de Santa!

Pero fue un buen recuerdo, mi chica tenia pancita ya. Rió al recordarla, apoyaba mi rostro, y sentía los movimientos de mi hijo. No sabia que era exactamente, si un niño o una niña, Winry quería que fuese sorpresa...

Habia conseguido trabajo nuevamente en los alquimistas estatales, pero en un trabajo de escritorio por supuesto.

-&-

Algunos meses después...

Mi celular vibraba.

Atendí con un **-diga?-**

**-Ed! ven ya! tu hijo quiere ver el mundo!-** se escucho la voz de Pride gritar.

Sonreí y grite** -genial! mi hijo va a nacer!!!!!!-** toda la gente me miro como si fuera loco, pero tome un taxi y fui en seguida al hospital...

-&-

Al llegar al hospital, pague al conductor y corrí a la habitación 503 (tire cualquiera, que casualidad), pero un hombre, bajito, no me dejo pasar.

**-disculpe, mi hijo/a esta por nacer-** lo rete

**-lo se caballero, pero el parto comenzó-** me advirtió, cerrando las puertas de aquella sala.

Espere junto a Pride y Nina, dando vueltas, los nervios me carcomían.

**-tranquilo hermano, todo estará bien-**

**-lo se, pero estoy nervioso!-** lo rete, sentándome y sin dejar de mover mi pierna.

Pride rió **-estoy orgulloso de ti-**

**-que?-**

**-serás padre, eso es genial, lo mejor de todo, es que lo aceptas y se que lo cuidaras-**

**-deja de decir eso, pareces marica-**

Ambos reímos.

Pride me apoyo una mano en el hombro metálico **-diste un gran paso-**

-&-

Minutos después, los cuales fueron pocos, pero parecían una eternidad, el enanito salio de la sala sonriente.

Me agache un poco y dijo:

**-felicidades muchacho-** no aguante la felicidad y lo abrace! luego lo deje y corrí a ver a mi futura esposa.

**-¿Winry?-** pregunte dudoso

**-Ed... Aquí esta-** me susurro. Que nervios en ese momento! me temblaba el mentón, me acerque a ella.

**-es... hermosa, Winry-** dije al verla.

**-¿como la llamaremos?-** me pregunto

**-Sara-** conteste sonriéndole.

**-pequeña Sara eh-** rió llorando mi chica de felicidad.

**-es tan hermosa... no puedo creer que es nuestra!-** le sonreí tomándola en mis brazos, se veía tan frágil...

-&-

Le pedí a mi novia que se casara conmigo algunas semanas más después del nacimiento de Sara.

Bueno, lo mejor de aquello... fue nuestra noche:

Mientras Edward llevaba a Win en sus brazos, ambos reían.

Llegaron a la habitación, en donde la chica, aun en los brazos de Ed, le deshizo el moño del traje que usaba.

Ed la recostó en la cama que allí yacía, quitándose el saco negro, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Desvestía lenta y tiernamente a su actual esposa. Ella le desprendía la camisa, temblando por los besos en su cuello, por parte de su esposo.

**_-Ed-_** lo llamo acariciando su cabello, mientras el descendía con sus manos.

Aun llevaba los pantalones, y cada vez los sentía más estorbosos. Se los quito, sintiéndose liberado, pero no calmaba su deseo.

Terminada la labor de desvestirse, llego el momento que mas deseaba, probarle el amor que quería transmitirle a través de aquel acto de sensualidad y deseo.

Entro en ella, con todo el cuidado del mundo posible. Después de un beso, comenzó a moverse.

Le tomo las manos, alzándolas por sobre su cabeza, besando su cuello, haciéndola como tantas veces suya. Winry safo una de sus manos del agarre de Edward, recorriendo con ella, su pecho. Estaba muy bien formado, más que la última vez.  
Ambos, suspirando palabras al mismo ritmo, se demostraban ese cariño, mientras que sus cuerpos eran embriagados de placer.

En sus últimos suspiros, Edward se recostó a su lado, tomándole una mano, sonriendo, aun sonrojado.

**-no lo puedo creer!-** murmuro el

**-que cosa?-** le pregunto su esposa.

**-que eres mía completa y legalmente!-** rió el, abrazándola contra su pecho

**-te amo-** le susurro Win besándolo.

Edward suspiro, recuperando su respiración normal **-me pregunto como esta Sara-**

**-Pride la cuidara bien!-** lo despreocupo

**-eso es lo que me preocupa-** rió Ed **-creo que quiere tener un hijo-**

**-también?-**

**-si, tiene muchos deseos de tenerlo, le recomendé que esperara un poco... pero creo que...-** murmuro divertido **-yo no fui paciente... y te hice mía demasiado pronto... pero lo disfrute más-**

Winry se sonrojo, riendo junto a Ed.

El muchacho flexiono sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras Winry acomodaba su cabeza en el firme pecho del alquimista. Aunque no duraron mucho en esa posición, ahora, se encontraban cara a cara, Ed le tomaba una mano, sonriéndole

**-como te sientes?-**

**-muy feliz- **contesto ella

**-por que?-** pregunto Ed

**-porque estoy a tu lado, se que soy tuya para siempre-** le respondió. Edward beso su mano, susurrándole algo (que ni que fuese cuestión de vida o muerte escribiré, porque hice a Ed como yo, digo pervertido :P).

**-Edward!-** lo reto sonrojada **-sigues igual de pervertido!-**

Ed rió, para luego seguir sonriéndole **-ojala no me arrepienta de haber dado el si-**

**-te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo-**

**-ya lo estas haciendo-** la corrigió el, besando nuevamente su mano **-me haces sentir muy bien... lo digo en todo sentido-**

Ambos volvieron a reír, se miraron en silencio, recordando las facciones del otro. El la tenia en todo su esplendor **-eres una mujer muy bella mi Win-** susurro, acariciando su rostro con la mano que tenia libre, la cual era su automail.

Win se sonrojo nuevamente

**-siempre te amare-** le prometió el muchacho, pero se dio cuenta, de que esa frase, además de ser hermosa y llena de sentimientos, le traía malos recuerdos.

**-pasa algo?-**

**-recordé algunas cosas, no es nada-**

**-sabes que?-** le pregunto picara la chica

**-que?-**

**-yo puedo hacértelo olvidar-**

Por séptima vez en la noche, ambos rieron. Ed se acerco mas a ella, abrazándola.

**-no se quien eres realmente, pero estoy contigo-** murmuro Winry

**-de que hablas?-**

**-nunca dejaras de sorprenderme, y por eso, no te conozco tanto, pero a la vez te amo de la misma manera-**

Edward sonrió, y Winry beso aquella boca que le habia susurrado palabras de amor.

El alquimista de Acero rió entre beso y beso

**-que sucede?-** pregunto la chica.

**-has cambiado tu manera de besar-** rió el**_ -me gusta-_**

Winry le tiro suavemente la trenza, riendo con el **-nunca cambiaras-**

**-si tu me lo pides lo haré-** le aseguro Ed.

Pero sin darse cuenta, una lágrima humedeció su mejilla.

**-Ed? estas bien?-** pregunto preocupada su esposa.

Ed le sonrió tristemente, sentándose, llorando intensamente. Su chica lo imito, abrazándolo

**-que sucede?-** le pregunto de nuevo, preocupada.

Edward seguía llorando, aun sonriendo **-...nada-**

**-como nada? no puedes llorar asi porque si-** lo reto Winry, abrazándolo con mas ganas

**-aun... no logro deshacerme de aquellos recuerdos que duelen-**

Winry beso su mejilla **-tranquilo-**

Ed abrazo sus rodillas contra su pecho **-perdóname, no quería arruinar este momento-**

**-esta bien- **lo consoló **-sabes que puedes desahogarte conmigo-**

Edward se limpio el rostro, sonriéndole a su esposa **-perdóname... yo... recordé algunas cosas-**

**-no hay problema-**

Nunca olvidaría esa noche, como lograrlo? todos aquellos lastimeros se presentaron en mi mente.

-&-

Pasamos 9 años después...

**-Sara!-** llamo una joven dulcemente a la niña que yacía en el sótano exterior

**-¿que sucede mamá?-** pregunto la niña saliendo del lugar con un libro en la mano

**-¿otra vez leyendo de alquimia? eres igual a tu padre-** le dijo Winry a la pequeña

Era verdad, la pequeña se parecía a su padre, cabello dorado, atado en dos trenzas, ojos azules

La rebeldía de su padre, pero a la vez la amabilidad de su madre, la impaciencia de el y la timidez de ella. Una niña de 9 años muy hermosa a decir verdad...

**-debes ordenar todos los libros antes de que papá llegue-** le ordeno **-y asegurate de cerrar el sótano-  
**

**-si mamá-** contesto la chica **-que cenaremos hoy?-  
**

**-es una sorpresa-** contesto Winry sonriendole.

Sara entro al sótano nuevamente y guardo el libro en su lugar, cerro el lugar, se limpio las manos y subió los escalones a la casa, en el ultimo tropezó, cayendo para atrás, y cuando creyó que caería, una mano firme le sostuvo desde la espalda

**-¿papá?-** pregunto

**-Sara, casi te caes-** le sonrió el chico **-¿como estas?-  
**

**-hola papá- **lo saludo lanzándose a abrazarlo, cayendo los dos...

Ed y su hija rieron **-¿como estuviste hoy pequeña?-  
**

**-no me digas asi papá sabes que no me gusta-** lo reto Sara

**-lo siento gran Sara-** bromeo Edward

**-papá!-** lo reto la pequeña

Ed rió

**-¿que sucede Sara?-** pregunto Winry saliendo de la casa

**-llego papá-** le aviso Sara

**-Edward...-  
**

**-ya llegue-** la saludo Ed. Winry se sentó a su lado y el de su hija, besando la frente de su actualmente, esposo.

**-las extrañe-** susurro el ambarino** -Sara... estas mas alta o yo mas pequeño-  
**

**-debo estar mas alta, porque tomo leche y tu no-** se burlo Sara

**-enana-** se burlo Ed

**-viejo-** le devolvió Sara

**-enana-**

**-viejo-**

**-te voy a encerrar en una jaula!-** rió Edward, mientras Sara lo imitaba, comenzó a jugar con Den, el gato que su tío Pride le habia regalado en su cumpleaños

**-sigue leyendo alquimia-** le comento Winry

**-ya comprenderá-** siguió Ed

**-¿que?-** pregunto la chica

**-la alquimia-** contesto Ed tirandose en el pasto, miro al cielo...

**-¿que piensas?-** pregunto la chica

**-¿recuerdas la pelea de hace 9 años?-** recordó el muchacho

**-como olvidarlo-** le contesto ella, pero luego se acostó al lado del ambarino

**-¿estas bien?-** pregunto Ed

**-si... es que pensaba en Sara, se parece mucho a ti-** reflexiono Winry **-excepto lo de la leche-  
**

**-si, y usted señora de Elric-** actuó Ed, colocándose sobre ella **-¿que me dice de discutirlo mas... en privado esta noche?-  
**

**-me encantaría- **contesto Win algo sonrojada.

El ambarino, beso los labios de su esposa, luego el se paro, ayudandola a hacer lo mismo.

**-Sara!-** la llamo Ed **-ya esta lista la cena, ven-  
**

**-ya voy-** contesto la chica, jugando con su gatito...

Y llegue al final, bueno, eso creo, aun falta historia, la historia de mi hija Sara, saben? si, tuvo ciertas aventuras divertidas, como las mías, solo que ella es mas joven, pero quizás se las cuente en otra ocasión. Hoy, estoy aquí, escribiendo esta historia, sentado aquí en mi escritorio, con el apoyo de mi esposa. Disfrute al escribirla y espero que ustedes disfruten de leerla, o por que no escucharla también?

No pretendo que se haga un libro, pero crei que, una historia tan hermosa como esta, merecia ser escrita.

Hemos llorado, hemos reído, hemos escapado a la muerte, yo y mi hermano, fue divertido de alguna manera. Ira, Mustang (mi querido profesor, ja! si como no?), Rapaz, Sakura, y todos aquellos amigos míos, les agradezco por haberme acompañado. Por alguna de esas casualidades, quizás nos encontremos de nuevo. Por ahora, nos despedimos:

Edward, Winry y Sara Elric.

**Bueno, llegamos finalmente al final delfin definitivo de esta historia. Ojala hayan disfrutado mucho de leerla como yo lo hice al escribirla. Tuve algunos problemas, pero igual pude llegar. No tengo mucho para escribir esta vez, me encariñe con Rapaz! xDDD No me alargo mas, como dijo Ed quizas nos encontremos de nuevo ;)**

**PD: fans? xDD buena esa! no vine buscando eso, queria expresarme de alguna manera, pero bueno, me da igual -.- nunca tuve fans ;O; ah nu me maten! lo revivi! lo revivi! no me persigan por la noche ni me corran con un cuchillo! **


End file.
